After Vertigo
by Crimson1
Summary: Leonard Snart is Powerless, not Enhanced like most people affected by Vertigo, and certainly not a full Super like the ones terrorizing his city. As an engineer, he hopes to build things that can keep people safe from these would-be supervillains. How he ends up blackmailing the one Super who hasn't proven to be a murderer into being Central City's hero is entirely his own fault.
1. Chapter 1

_At last the beginning of my next work!_

 _For those of you who read my ColdFlash week entry Vertigo /works/14325837, this is connected and basically the same universe, but I have made some changes and am starting from the beginning telling a lengthier version of their story that will cover some of what was shared in the oneshot and also go beyond with several other surprises in store for you._

 _Thank you to everyone who voted for this to my next fic!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Len was never rash like this. Lisa was always telling him he should be more impulsive, but she probably hadn't meant by risking his life.

Not that Len was in danger! He'd be fine. The Flash had never harmed anyone before. Though maybe that was because no one had ever gotten in his way before…

Shaking that thought from his mind, Len raced down the block from his apartment toward the Tiffany's on the corner, turning down the back alley once he got there. Even a super-fast thief had to be smart, and The Flash's previous heists had always shown evidence of typical breaking and entering— _through the back_.

Maybe Len was too late, but just as he worried he'd missed his chance, the back door to the jewelry store burst open and a sparking blur skidded to a stop.

"Who the hell are _you_?" the figure materialized into a man, covered head to toe in black, holding an impressive-sized bag over his shoulder overflowing with loot.

Len was certain he should have come up with some sort of witty one-liner, but all he could think to do was aim his gun and fire.

XXXXX

The news had dubbed the incident from six months ago 'Vertigo' because in an instant the world had turned upside down. A third of the population had suddenly developed superpowers, all because a slightly abnormal solar flare had triggered previously dormant genetic markers in everyone across the globe.

Most of those triggered had minor abilities that could come in useful but were hardly a threat to others. The smaller population who had more pronounced abilities, however, could be very dangerous, and unfortunately, at least in Leonard Snart's city, they all seemed to want to cause chaos or take control like some rabid mass of supervillains.

The police could do next to nothing. The government couldn't step in because they were busy dealing with the same thing across the nation—and around the world. All anyone who was Powerless or Enhanced with minor abilities could do was hope to find a way to protect themselves against those who were Super.

Or that maybe, just maybe, a few Supers would turn out to be the heroes they needed.

So far, no such luck in Central City. Leonard—Len—did his best to contribute, being Powerless but hardly, well… _powerless_. As one of the premier engineers at STAR Labs, he had more patents than any of his peers, more money than he honestly knew what to do with, and his own floor at the Labs' to work on whatever he pleased.

Since Vertigo, he had dedicated most of his research to finding ways to stop Supers who wished the city harm, the first of which had been power dampening handcuffs for the police. That had led to the invention of Super-proof cells at Iron Heights, but both inventions assumed the police had already _caught_ the bad guys. Catching them, _stopping_ them, still proved next to impossible.

Which was why Len had been working on a more projectile version of his depowering technology. It was only a temporary block while the cuffs were on or when the Super was in their cell, but with a gun, he hoped to depower them for lengthier bursts, at least long enough for the police to get them into custody.

"Once again, Vixen escapes CCPD custody before the STAR Labs issued handcuffs could be secured," a newswoman reported, causing Len to look up at the TV on the wall. "Vixen, one of the few Supers whose identity is known as Mari McCabe, first appeared on the scene two weeks post-Vertigo after killing her sister and proceeding to break through a concrete wall to a bank vault and then flying to safety. Her abilities are said to be connected to harnessing the nature of animals. Police are at a loss for how to bring her to justice."

 _Vixen_. They all had fancy names that they had either given themselves or that the media had dubbed them. Len thought it in poor taste and only encouraged them. He knew how the criminal mind worked.

He'd grown up in a bad neighborhood and probably would have turned out bad himself if his mother hadn't taken him and his sister Lisa in after his father went to prison. _His_ mother, not Lisa's. His father had remarried, but when Lisa's mother passed away, Len's mother, Lorna, pushed for full custody. Lewis ending up in prison made it easy for her to win and then get custody of Lisa too, since she had no one else.

"Scientists say the solar flare at the start of Vertigo was brightest right over our city," the reporter continued.

"Too bad it created so much darkness, eh, Janet?" her counterpart said.

"Ooph, Gideon!" Len cried, startled at the appearance of his cat jumping onto his workstation to sprawl over his schematics as though they had been laid there just for her. "I need those, young lady." He tapped her pink nose pointedly.

Gideon chirped at him, unimpressed.

She was a basic short-hair, colloquially a Tuxedo Cat—though since her fur was Russian Blue gray, Len preferred to call her his little Suit Cat.

One of the benefits to being STAR Labs' best asset, besides having his own floor, was that he got to choose his staff—which was no one, and to be allowed to bring in his cat. It didn't bother him that most of his coworkers barely said two words to him each week. They only ever saw him when he wandered up to the other floors because he was out of coffee.

"Fine," Len said as Gideon stretched and blinked at him slowly, clearly having no intention of moving. "You're lucky I'm ready for a test run. Shall we give the gun a try?"

Gideon mewed lazily back at him.

"My thoughts exactly."

Len wished he'd had his gun finished earlier. He might have been able to get the prototype to Mick to use against Vixen before she caused more trouble.

Mick Rory was his oldest and dearest friend, and Captain of the CCPD. Mick was also the only Enhanced person Len knew, though Mick didn't think it very useful that his abilities had manifested as being able to regulate temperature in any condition.

He could walk out stark naked in a blizzard and be fine, or bundle in a parka in the Caribbean and not be bothered by the heat. Len had tried explaining to him on numerous occasions how remarkable that was, but Mick merely shrugged.

Leaving the Cortex for his testing grounds where he had set up several police-issue training cutouts with microscope slides of Super-positive DNA, Len's goal was for the gun to work on affected cells from as great a distance as possible. He also had multiple variants for how the cells manifested. Even though abilities came in all types, the basic DNA markers were the same.

Squaring himself a good 10 yards from the cutouts with safety goggles over his glasses, he took aim and fired the inaugural shot. The output of the somewhat sci-fi looking blaster was like ripples of heatwaves on a summer day, but it still gave an impressive kick and nearly threw him backwards. He laughed at the thrilling jolt and sprinted ahead to collect the slides.

Len had placed a microscope nearby and checked each slide as quickly as he could. As long as the slide had been within the blast radius, even if not centered, the cell reaction appeared to be the same, almost as though the Vertigo cells had frozen but without any sign of degradation. Len didn't want anyone hurt after all.

Then he watched the clock, checking every thirty seconds for when the cells would become active again. The center slides lasted the longest, ten whole minutes, plenty of time for police to act, while the outer ones slowly ticked down until they were closer to five minutes before reactivation. Even that would be helpful, and trained officers could be taught to aim more efficiently than Len.

"I did it, Gideon!" he called when he returned to the Cortex, gun held high.

Gideon's tail fwipped back and forth where she lay on the schematics, though she had the courtesy to open her eyes.

"And I have everything I need to build more in bulk and get these issued to the CCPD straight away. Mick will be so pleased. I'll let him have this one himself, though I think I'll have to tinker a bit at home tonight."

"This just in," another reporter's voice broke into his monologue, "while officials were preoccupied with the events surrounding Vixen, there has been another sighting of the Super called The Flash. Little is known about the thief who has been active since day one of Vertigo, but he is believed to have the ability of great speed. All anyone has ever seen is trails of lightning and the occasional blur of a tall, thin figure in black. To date, the thefts include…"

Len tuned out the list of The Flash's many exploits. "At least he's never killed anyone," he said—the only villainous Super who hadn't.

Gideon mewed again as he returned to his workstation.

"You're right, Gideon," Len stroked her head, "The Flash could be a she. Shall we take one more hour before heading home?"

Gideon purred agreement, though it may have been more for the scratches under her chin.

Len just needed five minutes to clear his head before he finished everything necessary to take the rest of his work home for the night. He could use those five minutes to start the next chapter of the eBook he'd been reading.

This one had a recent divorcee on hard times finding love with her burly neighbor. Len was an engineer by day; he couldn't help that on his breaks and off-hours he enjoyed cheesy, tawdry, smutty fiction. It didn't matter if it was two men or a man and woman either, as long as one of the men was young and rugged and powerful, preferably with a beard and take-charge attitude who could lift their partner without effort and ravage them against any nearby surface.

Like Ryder was currently doing to Sofia in the eBook pulled up on Len's computer. Hoisting her onto the kitchen counter and tipping her back as he kissed her hard and tore away her clothing.

Len wished someone would lift him like that. Kiss him like that. Touch him at all even remotely like that.

Just once.

The ring of the office phone made his breath catch at the interruption into his to be Lisa. She knew better than to try his cell phone during the work day, and no one else ever called down here.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked before Len could even utter a hello.

"Working. Why?"

"You're always working."

"I'll have you know I had a breakthrough tonight that could make Mayor Jesse look very good for you."

Lisa was Deputy Mayor with grand plans for her future to make a real difference in Central City. Len couldn't have been prouder. Mayor Jesse was a good man too, though a little dull, which was why he needed Lisa to help him make more of a splash to the public. Being mayor during the Vertigo crisis was not helping his poll numbers.

"Fantastic," Lisa said, "I can't wait to hear all about it—when you join me as my date for a press event tonight."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

" _No_."

" _Lenny_.

"I have vital work that needs to be completed."

"And what about seeing your sister?"

"I'll see you tomorrow for dinner with Mother. Mick will be there also."

"That's family night, not a social life. When was the last time you went on a date? You don't even go out for drinks with your coworkers."

Len glanced through the glass window at his coffee maker in the neighboring room. He was out, and he definitely needed a cup to go if he was going to be productive tonight, which meant getting a _drink_ with coworkers somewhat differently but equally undesirable.

"Fraternizing is not necessary," he said as a familiar panic reared at the potential of interaction.

"You're practically a shut in."

"I am not a— I am doing important work. And people make me…wary."

She made a disappointed noise that stirred guilt in Len's stomach but not enough to change his mind. "I'm only letting you off the hook if you promise that someday soon I get to have some arm candy at a press event."

"I am hardly arm candy." Len chuckled in disbelief. He didn't fuss over his appearance the way she did. He kept his graying hair short mostly for ease's sake, wore glasses instead of bothering with contacts, and dressed—in Lisa's own words—like Mr. Rogers' nerdier neighbor.

"You do know that the only way to stop being a forty-year-old virgin is to have some confidence occasionally, right?"

"I—" Len felt his face flush hot. It wasn't as if he had zero sexual experience, just nothing _complete_. His anxiety over human contact wasn't helped by how terrible he was at it. Fantasy men were easier.

"It would be different if you weren't interested," Lisa said, "but I know you are. I've seen your browser history."

"That is none of your business," Len hissed into the phone as if needing to keep the conversation private from Gideon.

"Fine then, have a nice evening with your _cat_. Again," Lisa ended on an aptly timed tease.

Len knew she wouldn't let this go, but he decided to focus on having won the battle—sort of—even if the war still loomed. He just preferred the recharge of alone time, was that so terrible? People were exhausting. He loved his sister, his mother, Mick, but branching out got harder the older he got, with less of a stomach for disappointment, especially where romance was concerned. No real man would ever sweep him off his feet or pin him to a solid surface with a smoldering look. He wasn't the type to be lusted after.

Hanging up with Lisa, Len left Gideon on the schematics once more and made for the elevator. Brewing a whole pot of coffee would be wasteful and take too much time. Besides, he needed more grounds anyway. He could refill his cup and acquire a few bags from the upstairs lounge without running into anyone.

"Leonard." His boss—naturally—happened to be striding past just as the elevator doors opened, the President of STAR Labs, Leslie Jocoy. "What a pleasure. Coming to see me?" She was sweet and selfless and entirely too friendly. She also treated Len like a little brother at times, despite being a few years younger than him.

"Um, no actually. Just out of coffee." Len forced himself to step out of the elevator rather than let the doors close like his instincts demanded. "But I should have that prototype Anti-Vertigo gun completed by tonight for your review, and hopefully continue into rapid deployment."

"Excellent," she said in her mild English accent. "STAR Labs and Central City are in your debt again. Are you certain you don't want any press coverage—"

"No," Len spoke up quickly. What was it with the women in his life trying to get him in front of cameras and crowds? "I don't need any undue attention, thank you. That STAR Labs gets the credit for my inventions is enough for me."

"Well, the attention would hardly be undue," Lesley said, "but say no more. You enjoy your anonymity, dear. But do be careful with too much late afternoon caffeine. I'd shudder to think it keep you up at night. And get something on my calendar for tomorrow, will you?"

"Already on it." If Mick could attend as well, maybe Len would feel more at ease giving the presentation. Lesley liked to bring in gawkers.

Thankfully, she was on her way to a late meeting, so Len was able to make for the lounge—where several of his coworkers were gathered around the coffee machine. _Urg_.

Their animated conversation came to an abrupt pause at his entrance, and suddenly he was fifteen again with nowhere to sit at lunch time whenever Mick had a sick day.

"Hello, Leonard," said Hartley Rathaway, one of the few who actually tried to be cordial. The others had given up long ago.

Fellow engineers Axel Walker, Rosa Dillon, and Sam Scudder—all brilliant, even if Axel was young—and Head of Research and Development, Nora Darhk. Hartley wasn't much older than Axel, but he was lead engineer on several projects. They were all fantastic peers to be counted amongst.

"Hartley. Everyone." Len mustered a tight smile and continued to the coffee maker, causing the others to part like the Red Sea.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be friendly, or maybe even make friends, but he'd been so afraid of a new environment when he first started working at STAR Labs, he'd waited too long to try until it just became awkward and now everyone thought he hated them.

It was better that way anyway. Machines and cats would never judge him.

Well, Gideon did sometimes.

"As I was saying," Nora began as the others politely started to leave, "I think it would do everyone good to sign up for the symposium together. We could make a weekend of it, compare notes, have a few evenings out after panels."

"Leonard, were you considering attending the upcoming symposium at Kord Industries?" Hartley asked, not retreating with the others to Len's dismay. "I hear they're unveiling several new technologies around Vertigo cell manipulation. Perhaps you could learn something useful for your own research."

"Oh I…hadn't considered that. I'll have to look into it." Len had no intention of attending anything guaranteed to have so many people.

"You could join the rest of us," Hartley tried again, lingering, alone with Len now and looking so earnest.

"I wouldn't want to impose. I don't even know if I'm available those dates."

"Well, how about I forward you the info and you can let me know?"

"That…would be all right, I suppose." Len hated to lie but he didn't want to see disappointment stare back at him either.

Of course now what was he supposed to say to continue the conversation when Hartley smiled and didn't immediately leave? Should he small-talk? Was Hartley expecting him to say something? Maybe Len should attempt a benign compliment, like…Hartley's glasses. They were nice. Similar to Len's but equally becoming.

Although then Hartley might think Len was hitting on him, and that would be a disaster. Len knew from overheard gossip that Hartley had been dating a man—at some point, maybe it was months ago—and while Len didn't _date_ and Hartley was not his type, it might be common knowledge that he was also gay.

Crap, now the pause had stretched too long. Len was overthinking this.

Social life, conversation, normalcy. Surely, Hartley wouldn't think it too odd if he—

"I—"

"Hartley! Were you coming?" Axel peeked his head in, and Hartley startled, glancing over with what Len decided must be relief that he'd been saved.

"I'll forward you those details. Talk to you soon, Leonard," he said before hurrying away.

Len sighed. He had his coffee. He just needed to grab those few bag of grounds and he could escape, but instead, he found himself shuffling to the door and craning his ears for the hushed conversation the group outside began as soon as Hartley joined them.

"Why do you waste your time?" Rosa asked.

"It's not a waste of time to be nice."

"First I've seen him down here in months," Sam said, "and always to poach our coffee."

"It's _company_ coffee," Hartley said.

"Can't he keep enough down on his own floor?" Rosa snickered.

"You can't complain that he has his own floor given his results."

"Oh, Snart's a genius, no doubt," Nora said, "deserves everything he gets. Frankly, I'm glad he has the basement to himself."

"Yeah, saves us from the awkward silences. He must think us all rather _beneath him_ ," Rosa mimicked some haughty voice intended to mock Len.

That was usually what people thought of him, and he didn't feel up to correcting them as their voices drifted too far away to overhear.

Len grabbed his bags of coffee and was grateful he made it back to the elevator without encountering anyone else. He knew he could never make friends let alone have a romance without doing something about it, getting to know people, _trying_ , but like with his inventions that he never used himself, it was easier to stay in the shadows and live vicariously through other people.

So maybe Len had turned to technology instead of crime when he was younger and allowed himself to hide away in the cold comfort of it. He wanted to help people so no one would ever have to live like he had—hungry, afraid, and helpless. But deep down, he also wanted to be part of the adventure, any adventure, and prove he could step into the light without getting burned.

He only finished half his new cup of coffee before the pit in his stomach refused to go away and he decided to head out. The elevator went down one more floor to the garage where Len's parking spot was right beside it, allowing him to avoid meeting anyone there either. With Gideon safely in her carrier, and the gun and Len's needed equipment packed in the trunk, he left STAR Labs behind.

Home was a loft apartment almost as large as his floor at work. Not extravagantly decorated, just spacious for his experiments and penchant for clutter. He fed Gideon, ate dinner, enjoyed a little music and the calm of solitude, then turned on the news for background noise as he began his tinkering to be sure the gun would be in top form for review tomorrow.

He'd texted Mick after snagging a time on Lesley's calendar. He could attend. The CCPD loved that Mick had an in with STAR Labs and got first crack at all Len's inventions.

The news had switched to live footage of a reporter in front of City Hall discussing upcoming Vertigo-related legislation. Supers were being asked to come forward willingly for evaluation, while debates raged on whether or not Gifted people should have to register their abilities as well.

Len had never been so grateful to be Powerless, but he felt for those affected by Vertigo who just wanted to live normal lives.

"The Mayor's press event, going on now, could be—" the reporter cut off abruptly, drawing Len's attention, and he caught the tail end of a flash of yellow lightning zipping by in the background.

 _The Flash_.

"Did you see that?" the reporter cried in excitement. "A live Flash sighting right here on Channel 9! Let's hope the city's most notorious thief isn't taking advantage of the press event the same way he did Vixen's appearance earlier today."

The press event. _Lisa's_ press event that she'd wanted Len to attend. She'd probably thought she could convince him because he didn't live far from City Hall. In fact, the direction Flash had been headed would be toward Len's building—and the jewelry store at the end of the block that fit his MO to a T, especially with the diversion of a large event keeping everyone busy.

Except Len, who knew exactly where Flash was headed and had the only tool that could stop him—and catch him—once and for all.

Gideon rubbed against his legs.

"Am I crazy if I bolt for the jewelry store to catch him myself?"

Gideon mewed plaintively.

"You're right. Definitely crazy." But then, maybe crazy was taking advice from his cat.

Snatching the gun and goggles from his worktable, Len ran for the door before he could change his mind, grabbing the parka he hadn't put away from winter yet at the last second to have something to cover him up.

Technically, he was about to play vigilante, but only long enough to catch The Flash. He texted Mick that he was certain of where Flash was headed and to send patrols immediately, though he left out that he was headed there himself. Mick would trust him and do as asked.

Which was how Len had ended up in a back alley, firing his gun at a live Super.

XXXXX

The same rippling waves as Len's test run erupted from the end of the gun, nearly sending The Flash careening into the door he'd just exited.

"Police are on their way!" Len shouted when Flash crumbled, trying to make his voice sound commanding. He hoped he looked imposing too, mostly covered in the parka with the hood up to hide his face—though the fur might counteract the effect he'd been going for, but the goggles were something, maybe, at least better with his glasses tucked in his pocket. "All I need to do is keep you occupied until they arrive!"

Completely against Len's expectations, laughter tittered up from the ground.

"Oh you are _good_ ," a teasing and very clearly male voice said, before the alley turned upside down and Len was on his back, being held to the pavement with The Flash straddling his hips. "That actually hurt a little, but keeping me 'occupied' is harder than you think."

It didn't work. Why didn't it _work_? It had been successful in all of Len's tests!

The black mask above him, sleek and simple without obvious placement for eyes, scanned down Len's body. "Not a cop yourself, huh? Interesting."

Len was in so much trouble. He never should have risked doing this without additional field testing on real Supers, especially considering The Flash was removing him of his goggles and pushing the hood from his head.

"Not bad beneath the eyewear either. You wanna try this position under better circumstances someday, handsome, just say the word."

What an _insolent_ … Was he mocking Len?

The gun was still in his hands, so Len fired, and even though it shot off somewhere into the alley to hit the trash bin, it startled Flash enough that he turned to look, giving Len the chance to reach up and rip the mask from his head. When the man glanced back in shock and strangely pleased disbelief, Len finally saw his face.

Len's vision was blurry without his glasses, but he still wasn't prepared for how _attractive_ Flash was, even if his body had already seemed pleasing in the tight-fitting bodysuit. Brunette hair and beard, hazel eyes, model-perfect features, just lovely and exactly how Len had been picturing Ryder from his eBook.

Other than how young he looked.

"You're just some kid."

"I look young for my age," Flash said with a scowl.

"Which is what, nineteen? I'm surprised you can grow a beard."

"Ooo that's _cold_ ," Flash hissed, smile returning but sharp now, still holding Len in place—also like Ryder, and Len really needed to stop comparing them. "Cold like your gun. Sent a chill right through me, but that wasn't what you intended, was it? Sorry to disappoint, but trust me, baby, I'm the perfect age for lasting stamina if you ever wanna find out." He winked at Len, then zipped to his feet with a kick of lightning and already had the mask back in place. "Better luck next time."

He was gone in a blink, barely slowed by Len's gun, and leaving him to realize that sirens were approaching and being found by the police would not look good for him, especially when he hadn't told Mick the full truth.

Quickly, Len made scarce back to his apartment.

The gun hadn't worked. But it should have worked. Maybe it was just The Flash, unique somehow with his speed abilities than any other Super.

Flash had called him cold, but Len couldn't deny being hot under the collar after the encounter, which he knew was terribly improper, but he didn't often have anyone on top of him like that. He'd _never_ had anyone on top of him like that.

 _You were right about Flash, he did hit that Tiffany's, but he got away_ , Mick texted him later.

 _You'll get him next time_ , Len replied, still feeling guilty for lying.

He sat in his armchair in the parka with his goggles around his neck and glasses back in place, with Gideon eating her treat of wet food for the night on the floor beside him. Normally, when she finished, she hopped up into Len's lap or headed for the bedroom to snuggle in before he joined her. Tonight, she sat at his feet and stared.

"Don't look at me like that. It wasn't that reckless of a decision. I'm perfectly fine."

She mewed.

"His looks are beside the point. Though with the right triangulation of his past thefts, various sightings, lightning trails, and a face to use now, I could probably determine his point of origin by the end of the week."

She mewed again.

"I'll tell Mick. Eventually. But I can't very well do that until I figure out why the gun didn't work on him, now, can I?"

Her tail fwipped back and forth a few moments, then she got up and walked out of the room.

"What do you know?" he called after her. "I'm just planning on doing my civic duty."

It had nothing to do with the thrill that had come with being spontaneous for once.

Or the handsome face under The Flash's mask.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Len barely slept, too wired after his encounter with The Flash. When he did sleep, his dreams were decidedly distracting, playing out the scene he'd read with Ryder and Sofia on that kitchen counter, only he was Sofia, and Ryder… well.

He did not feel well-rested the next morning.

The time he had put on Lesley's calendar for the demonstration was early to get it out of the way and because Len knew it would work better for Mick, but now he had a problem. The gun hadn't worked. It should work, it absolutely should work, but it hadn't been successful on The Flash, and he didn't know why. He knew how to spin the issue for Lesley to move forward with production, but he needed Mick on his side.

"Hey, buddy," Mick greeted when Len entered the small conference room on the main floor.

Len had asked Mick to meet him ten minutes early, having already dropped off Gideon downstairs. He had the prototype gun, his schematics, and a roughly thrown together plan for deployment altered from his original idea.

"Mick," he said as he set his items down. "Don't be upset."

Mick's eyes narrowed where he sat with a half-finished fritter already in front of him and a cup of coffee. He was a large man, imposing to most people with his serious eyes and shaved head, but Len had known him since they were teenagers. Mick was one of the few people he always felt comfortable around, like a big brother he knew would watch out for him even in the worst of times.

He still hated having his brother mad at him.

"What'd ya do this time?" Mick barked.

"Nothing…that bad."

" _Lenny_."

Only Mick and Lisa were allowed to call him that—and could say it with so much meaning.

"You get ahead of yourself this time?" Mick nodded at the gun. "Call me here for nothing?"

"No, it's…well, in a manner of speaking, but it should still work." Len started to pour himself a cup of coffee from the assortment of refreshments while he gathered his thoughts.

Mick stared at him expectantly.

"All my tests were right! Just not the field test."

" _Field_ test?"

"I…may have followed The Flash to the jewelry store last night."

"You _what_?" Mick practically jumped out of his chair. "Are you out of your mind? What if you'd run into him?"

"I um…did actually. And nothing happened!" Len exclaimed before Mick could dive into another rant. "I mean, I shot him, and it did knock him down, but it didn't depower him."

Mick gaped in incredulity, so Len quickly kept talking.

"For some reason, he's immune, but I don't believe that will be true of other Supers. Flash is an exception for some reason, which is why I altered the proposal to include more trial runs before mass production. Start with a dozen guns, only your best officers, make sure we get at least two confirmed arrests with successful use of the weapon first. I'll tell Lesley it's to look better to the public, that we're being cautious before jumping the gun." He paused to snicker—he really couldn't help it when he stumbled on a pun that perfect.

Mick was not amused and crossed his arms stiffly, straining his biceps against his shirt. Other than the lack of flowing hair, he was very much the typical romance novel leading man when it came to appearance. Len had never fawned over his friend though. He wanted someone who fell between Hartley's petite figure and Mick's brawniness.

"What about The Flash?" Mick said.

"Huh? Oh! Yes. We'll just leave him out of it. Do you realize how much trouble—"

"Of course I realize how much trouble you could get in! I'm a police captain! You withheld information from an officer last night!"

Len would have cowed at being yelled at by anyone other than Mick, but with him, he stood his ground. "And here I thought I was texting a _friend_ about a hot tip."

Mick released a blustery sigh. "If you'd been successful, no one would bat an eye about vigilante justice when all we want is to bring these Supers in. But the last thing we need is to have you suspended for doing something stupid when your inventions are the only way we've made any headway.

"And don't say there are others who could take your place. Do you know how much Kord Industries would charge the city for Anti-Vertigo tech? Their CEO's a crook, I don't care how big a company it is. STAR Labs is the only one I want to deal with, and you're the only engineer I trust. Or thought I did."

"Mick…"

"I get you wanna help, but you can't go throwing yourself into danger as a civilian. You've never done anything this reckless before." Mick narrowed his gaze further, sizing Len up like he must have grown scales or horns or another limb he hadn't noticed yet. "What's got into you?"

"Nothing. I just…saw an opportunity to make a difference and took it. Flash didn't hurt me."

"He could have. Listen to me, Lenny," the anger drained from Mick as he stepped closer, "you don't do anything like that again, got me? I'll back you with Jocoy, you know I will, but I don't wanna worry about you any more than I already do."

Mick was a good man, always looking out for the little guy, which once had just been Len, tiny and barely able to defend himself against schoolyard bullies. His penchant for coming to the rescue was a huge reason why Mick had chosen law enforcement. "I'm sorry, Mick. Don't tell Mother or Lisa any of this, please? I don't want them to worry either."

"Yeah, yeah. I won't. As long as you keep your head down like you're supposed to."

"Of course. Also, I would never say that Kord Industry or anyone at STAR Labs could replace me. As you are often quick to remind me, I am one of a kind." Len smirked, which caused a low laugh to escape his friend.

"Yeah ya are," Mick said, appeased at last, as his eyes drifted to the gun. "So, this one for me?"

"Oh…" A rush of possessiveness tore through Len, not yet ready to give up the gun, even though that had been his original intention. "Actually, I better keep this one. Make sure there aren't any specific defections before we mass produce. But you'll get the first copy, I promise."

Mick eyed Len a little suspiciously but nodded nonetheless.

Lesley joined them a few minutes later, exactly on time, bringing a handful of investors and Nora Darhk as this demonstration's chosen gawkers.

Len gave the presentation without any obvious slipups or awkward pauses. He didn't mind presenting if it was something he was passionate about. In those cases, he tended to get lost in the excitement and not care as much about his audience.

Up until the moment there was silence or the floor was open to questions. Then he had to remind himself not to flee.

Thankfully, the only question anyone had was how quickly could they choose the right officers and get guns in their hands. Len asked for two days to produce and a full week of tests—assuming they came back with the right results—before issuing more, which everyone agreed on.

He parted with Mick at the elevators since Mick was going up to visitors parking while Len had to wait for his own to go down.

"Hello, Leonard," Hartley caught him before he could flee. "I sent you that info about the Kord symposium. I'd love if you joined us."

Len felt the usual flutter of nervousness at forced social interaction, but when he turned to look at Hartley and his genuine, just-trying-to-be-nice expression, he felt a little less anxious than usual. "Thank you, Hartley. I will be sure to look into it. However…"

"Yes?"

"I…feel uncomfortable around large crowds," Len admitted, when normally he would have lied or changed the subject. He waited for Hartley to respond with judgment or pity, but his expression didn't change.

"Oh. Well that's okay. What if you let me know if any of the panels sound interesting to you, and I can sit in, take notes? We could discuss it sometime in a less crowded setting. As _friends_. I'm not asking you out, I have a boyfriend, I just…" Hartley chuckled to himself and shook his head as he trailed off.

It always eased Len when another person got their tongue tied or had a moment of social awkwardness, reminding him that he wasn't the only one who experienced it. "I'd like that. As friends. I'll look over the panel list this week."

Hartley beamed like he'd just had an important breakthrough on an experiment. Maybe he had.

The elevator dinged with its arrival.

"Now, I must go. Quite a bit of work to do to get the CCPD outfitted." Len hefted the gun and other items in his arms.

"Of course! We'll talk soon. Bye, Leonard!" Hartley waved, and Len felt a rare stir of warmth at his success. Maybe a drink with a coworker was in his future after all. And all because he'd taken a chance last night that spurred him to further confidence.

Yes, it had been dangerous, but the gamble was worth it given his discovery that The Flash was somehow different from other Supers, and it hadn't ended in any injury.

Gideon sat perched in his chair when he got downstairs as if to ensure he met her disapproving stare—given he was currently running a program on his main computer to narrow down where The Flash lived.

"As soon as I have his location, I'll let Mick know," he said.

Gideon did not respond.

XXXXX

"There's my baby," Lorna Abrahamson said as soon as she opened the door and pulled Len in for a hug.

"Hello, Mother," Len said, squeezing her in return. She was a stunning woman in her sixties—dark skin, hair, and eyes, flawless complexion, and a poise and class about her that would surprise anyone to learn of her humble beginnings with a deadbeat criminal. "Sorry I'm late. I—"

"Got caught up at work again?"

"Yes."

It was a common story with Len, but his mother understood. They got together at least once a month for a family meal, usually closer to once a week.

As he stepped inside his childhood home to remove his shoes and jacket, he could smell the pleasant aromas of dinner and hear the tell-tale voices of Mick and Lisa arguing.

"Of course you have that opinion, Mick, you don't need to hide your Enhancement, but some people are scared to come forward."

"What's the big deal? Supers are dangerous. No question they should be like registered weapons. But for Enhanced like me, it's just to put other people's minds at ease. Big whoop, I can be in freezing or sweltering temps like it was nothing. Why do I care if someone knows that?"

"Because not everyone's powers are the same. What about someone with mildly enhanced strength? I'm not talking Mr. Terrific who can overturn a mac truck by flicking his finger, but if someone could lift several times their body weight, you don't think people might try to exploit that?"

"Sure, why not. Then Not-So-Terrific gets a job where it makes them money, real public like, instead of getting the mob or government on their tail."

Lisa's scoff could be heard clearly from the next room before Len crossed the threshold behind his mother. They were already at the kitchen table, both with a beer, arguing, sure, but still smiling at each other with their body language not even remotely tense.

Len always marveled at how they could do that, even when they vehemently disagreed on something.

"All right, you two, enough bickering. Now that Len's here, let's eat and move on to friendlier topics."

Politics were not allowed at the dinner table once food was served.

"I take it that means Mayor Jesse is on the side of not having registration for Enhanced people?" Len asked, then caught his mother's glare. "Sorry, Mother, last question on the topic, just curious."

Lisa rose from the table to meet him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She was stunning in her own way, all from _her_ mother, with nothing that Len could see from their father, save maybe the chestnut hair. She made a far lovelier figure in front of the press than Mayor Jesse for sure.

"Jesse is indeed against it, because he has sense. But they're still debating if it's a city issue, state, or federal, so who knows when they'll make a decision. For now, everything is voluntary."

"And if more people volunteered, we'd all be better off," Mick said, before passing his beer to Len, which felt mostly full. "I'll grab another while I help Ma in the kitchen. You got something heavy for me to look all impressive carrying, Lorna?"

"I sure do, Micky. This lasagna's so full of hearty calories, I barely managed to lug it out of the oven."

They exited into the kitchen, leaving Len with his beer and his sister. He decided to take a drink before broaching any topics he knew she'd steer toward, but instead of his lacking love life or friends outside the family, she said:

"Did you hear about The Flash taking advantage of my press event last night? Think of all the fun you missed. Mick said an anonymous tip almost had them on his tail."

Mick hadn't mentioned that the anonymous tip was Len, thankfully.

"I hear this new gun of yours is sure to catch him next time though."

"Oh, well…I'm still confirming it works on every Vertigo type. Powers are so different, I wouldn't want to assume. But hopefully! He's hardly at the top of your list, I'd imagine."

"God no. Flash is the only one who's half decent, but he definitely turns the most heads."

Len snickered. Not because _his_ head had been turned! But because Flash was _speedy_.

Lisa raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? He's fast and you said 'turning heads' and… Its funny!"

"You are such a dork."

Len bristled. "Name calling at our ages? At what point do I graduate from being called that?"

"When you stop being one," she said with a smirk. "Don't worry, Lenny, plenty of men out there think the nerdy type is sexy. In fact, there is the sweetest entrepreneur in from Starling, thinking of moving here even, named Malcolm—"

"Don't try setting me up. You're terrible at it." She really was. The men she'd set him up with in the past were always good looking, successful, intelligent, and sweet, but none of them _got_ Len. None could hold his attention—or be held by what he said when he set off on a tangent. He needed someone who would look at him during his weirdest and _dorkiest_ moments with fondness not appeasement.

"Well, who else is going to clean out those cobwebs you've got growing?"

"Lisa, you leave your brother be," Lorna said as she returned carrying a large salad bowl and a plate of bread while Mick trailed behind her with a large pan of lasagna. "I'm in no rush for grandbabies, adopted or otherwise. I look far too good for my age for that. No one's pressuring _you_ to settle down."

" _I_ date," Lisa defended, "and I'm ten years younger. It's not the same."

"And what about Micky?"

"Mick tries at least, he just scares everyone off."

" _Hey_ ," Mick protested being pulled into the discussion.

They laughed as they settled around the table, and Len couldn't help snickering too since Mick only looked surly on the surface.

"You go right ahead and ignore her, baby," Lorna said. "You're practically glowing tonight. Not everyone needs a messy romance to find happiness. What's gotten you so excited? Mick said you have those new guns in the works. Is that it?"

Len felt momentarily trapped when Lisa and Mick turned to look at him with his mother's eyes already on him, like they expected some huge secret to be divulged. Was he really glowing? But there was no secret; it really was just the guns.

And maybe the thrill of using one himself last night.

"You know me, Mother. Always thinking of the next way to help people."

"That's my boy." She reached over to pat his cheek affectionately, then smiled to the table. "A mother couldn't be prouder than having an engineer, a politician, and a cop all working to save the city."

"Oh, Mama, you spoil us," Lisa said, reaching for the salad.

"For as many more years as I have on this earth," Lorna declared. "Now eat up."

With good food, conversation, and his mother's doting, maybe Len was glowing a little, but when it was time to head home, he couldn't help asking something he'd always wondered but been too shy to bring up.

"Mother, why did you never find someone after Dad? I know you had your hands full with me and Lisa, Mick too most the time when he was over, but once we were grown…"

"Now, Len, dear, I didn't need any of that. _Romance_ ," she said like it was something foolish to pine after. "I had my love story and was sorry for it. Didn't feel like going down that path a second time. But don't you use me as the example." She held his face, always so quick to touch and easily affectionate, something Len wished he could emulate more instead of the shyness he'd developed thanks to his father being less kind with his touches. "I know what a romantic you are. You'll find yourself a sweet boy someday if you're open to it. Just don't work yourself so hard. You can't find love if you don't make the time."

"You're right, I know." He hugged her tightly in reply.

"You just need to find someone who can keep up with you."

Back at his apartment, Len pat Gideon's head while she ate her evening meal, thinking of all he had accomplished. Another milestone in invention, a plan of action for rolling it out, a future evening planned with a friend.

And a program running in the background, narrowing down The Flash's whereabouts.

All Len needed now was for the initial field tests with Mick's officers to prove fruitful and to discover the truth behind why the tech didn't affect The Flash the same way. He'd tell Mick once he found The Flash. He _would_.

Or at least he'd planned to all week while the program ran with the initial group of guns hitting the streets and one of Mick's officers managing to successfully subdue Vixen. It wasn't even a crack-shot but one of Mick's worst, just a more thoughtful officer he'd chosen for the team named Floyd Lawton.

Len was ecstatic the tech did indeed work and decided to reward himself by reading another chapter from his romance novel. Gideon had been dozing on his shoulder, purring and quite content to stay there while he pet her and read over various notes for future modifications to the guns, but now he carefully pulled her away to a growly complaint and set her atop the cushioned chair she favored. This next chapter was definitely not for kitties.

Sofia regretted her hasty decision to let Ryder seduce her and had been avoiding him for days. Ryder wasn't one to be deterred, however. Refusing to let her shut him out, he'd finally cornered her in the garden where their yards connected through a fence door. With the gazebo he'd been building for her at her back and wild emotion pouring from his eyes, Ryder confessed that it was so much more than a one-time thing giving into their desires, but something he wanted again. He wanted more. He wanted something to build on.

Used to being burned, especially after her messy divorce, Sofia tried to resist, but Ryder came across so earnest in his insistence that she at least listen. When she did, when she truly looked at him and saw the affection in his eyes mingling with the heat, she crumbled, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

It was no effort for Ryder to lift her then and carry her into the gazebo where a padded bench awaited and the canopy protected them from the sun and prying eyes.

A buzz from Len's phone startled him out of the scene. Why did people insist on reaching him while he was reading?

Only it wasn't a call or a text, it was an alert from the program he'd created, telling him that The Flash's lightning trail most likely originated from a very specific neighborhood. Those streets only had one apartment complex, which Len took a chance on and ran a scan of all inhabitants living alone, Caucasian male, between the ages of eighteen and thirty. He got less than a dozen hits, all with on-file IDs he was able to peruse until he found the jackpot.

"That's him. That's The Flash. Bartholomew Henry Allen," Len read off the ID, seeing a stiff but still smirking image of the young man with his same brunette hair, neatly trimmed beard, and hazel eyes. He was twenty-six. Young, but not as young as he looked.

His application for the apartment had been filed the day after Vertigo, with employment listed as West's Body Shop. A mechanic? Maybe it was a front, but either way, Len had an exact address now, down to the apartment number. He could easily divulge all this to Mick and explain that he hadn't wanted to say anything sooner until he knew his program worked.

He should definitely tell Mick now.

In his moment of hesitation, Len glanced at the original gun that had found a permanent spot in his home, always close beside him. At the same moment, Gideon hopped up onto the workstation and sat at the edge, staring at him.

"Hear me out," Len said. "Maybe I'm a fool, but I faced The Flash head-on, threatened him, and still ended up no worse for wear. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. He hasn't so far. He's just a thief. He might deserve jail time but he isn't a threat like some of the other Supers lurking the streets. The police need help, and I certainly can't do much alone. The city needs someone stronger to step up. Who better than another Super?"

With a yawn that ended on a sharp mew, Gideon tilted her head at the gun, then pawed at it disinterestedly as if it was merely in the way of where she wanted to sleep.

"I'm going to take that as your blessing, my dear," Len said, bending to kiss the top of her head before he snagged the gun. "Thank you, Gideon. I promise I'll be careful."

With his goggles and parka in tow, Len drove to The Flash's address, parked a few blocks away to be safe, and walked the rest of the way. He waited to pull the hood up and to exchange his glasses for the goggles until he was directly in front of Flash's door and certain no one else was around. He could hear the TV on inside. Flash had to be home.

Len needed to shoot first and ask questions later. Even if the gun couldn't depower The Flash, it could still stun him and buy time. So, after knocking to lure him out, Len raised the gun and prepared to fire the second the door opened.

"You know I can see you, right?" Flash called from inside. "I have a peephole and I'm a wanted criminal."

Len sighed as he lowered the gun. He really needed to practice this more. "I just wanted to talk and I didn't want you to run."

"Tell ya what," Flash said, the same teasing voice from the night they met, "promise not to shoot, and I'll open the door."

"Okay," Len said eagerly, drawing down his goggles.

The door opened—then Len didn't remember much because a whirlwind had hold of him, and the next thing he knew, he was on a sofa, with a lithe body straddling his hips.

What was it with The Flash and getting on top of him? Len felt his face flush hot and tried with great effort not to think of Ryder and Sofia.

"Wow, are you gullible. If it isn't Mr. _Cold_ ," Flash said with that insufferable grin, though Len had to squint to see it clearly without his glasses.

Flash seemed to notice and pulled the glasses from his pocket to fit them back on Len's face with a perusing stare at how he looked in them.

"How nerd chic of you. I like it. Not sure they go with the abominable snowman attire though, so I get the goggles now."

"I don't want any trouble," Len said.

"Yet you came looking for it. Or is this about my offer for getting you into this position again?" Clearly, The Flash wasn't taking Len seriously, and considering he'd thrown Len's only weapon out of reach, it was no wonder.

The apartment was small, sparsely furnished, and drab. Not what Len had expected from someone who'd been stealing for the past six months. What was Flash doing with it all? Even his clothing, while nice enough, weren't anything special or expensive, just jeans and a burgundy long-sleeved shirt.

Shades of red suited him.

Not that Len was looking that closely! The Flash didn't mean his advances anyway. He was just trying to distract Len, to throw him off with seductive humor. That had to be the answer.

"Supers are terrorizing the city," Len tried.

"Yeah, I know. I'm one of them."

"You're a thief. Some Supers are killing people."

"So," at last, Flash showed some sign of distaste despite his flippancy, "what's that have to do with me?"

"Someone needs to stop it."

"I believe they're called _police_."

"They can't handle Supers on their own."

"STAR Labs has been outfitting them well enough."

Len was maybe too obvious with how he glanced away.

" _You're_ the guy outfitting the police? You work for STAR Labs? You're not even a vigilante, you're just some science geek?"

"Someone has to do something!"

"So _do_ something." Flash sat back on Len's thighs, not truly holding him down anymore but not moving away either. He seemed unfairly comfortable sitting in Len's lap. "If I'm so little a threat, why waste time with me?"

"Because I need your help," Len said. "I built that gun to temporarily depower Supers, and it works on others but not you."

"That's what you were trying to do?" Flash seemed intrigued now and looked at the gun on the far cushion of the sofa with interest. "That thing can remove powers?"

" _Disrupt_ powers," Len corrected. "No one's been able to figure out how to override the Vertigo gene completely."

"But with that thing, you're close?"

"You hardly need to worry since it doesn't affect you. Do you know why it doesn't affect you? Any idea at all why you might be different from the others?"

Flash kept his eyes turned away as he answered, "No clue."

Len wished he could tell if he was lying. "Regardless, your powers are unique. Extraordinary."

"Thanks for noticing," Flash grimaced like he didn't agree, "but I don't do handouts."

"Please, I'm only asking—"

"I look out for me."

"Then I'll turn you in," Len said boldly—amazed at how bold he felt. "I'll give the police your name and address. Even if you run, you won't have an easy time living your life."

Flash gaped at him but also seemed impressed. "You're blackmailing me now? How heroic for the daring _Citizen_ Cold."

Len wasn't sure how he felt about the name but he didn't entirely hate it. "The desperate get creative."

"Desperate why?"

"Because…"

Len hadn't fully admitted it to himself, why this mattered so much outside the thrill, but he had so few people in his life that meant something to him—Mick, Lisa, his mother. They were it. Mick was easier to protect. As a captain at the CCPD, he didn't hit the field as often, and he had all the equipment Len could provide him.

But Lisa was a civilian. Worse, a politician, someone people could target. She was in danger just walking the street, and so was their mother.

If anything ever happened to any of them…

"My family lives in this city," Len said. "Sister, best friend, mother. I don't want to lose any of them because I was too weak to do something. Don't you understand that even a little? Friends? Family you want to protect?"

The smugness drained from Flash's face, but he didn't say anything.

"Please. I just want the innocent to have a chance against impossible odds. If there are any Supers out there wanting to be heroes, we haven't seen them. You're the only option left."

The Flash was quiet for a while, but when he spoke again, it was with a twist at his lips and a resettling of his body onto Len's thighs. "I'm no hero, _Cold_ , so…got any other perks to offer?"

"I'll…cover your grocery bills?"

Flash laughed. "It's cute you think I pay for my groceries."

"Then I'll…keep the police off your back! My friend's a captain."

"Not endearing yourself to me right now," Flash sneered, "but you got me at a disadvantage and you're not exactly wrong. I don't want to move, and your resources might be enough to keep me safe while bringing in these psychos out doing more than property damage. So, if I say yes," he leaned closer, almost nose to nose with Len, "what else is in it for me? Do I get a kiss to seal the deal?"

"I b-beg your pardon?" Len felt his face heat up further, certain he had to be as red as The Flash's shirt. He could feel so much of the man in this position with his knees parted around Len's waist. The Flash was handsome and strong and lean while also just the right amount of muscled. The dimples hiding beneath his beard and the occasional sunspots were nice too.

But Flash couldn't be serious! He was mocking Len again. And even if that wasn't the case, Len would hardly want an impudent thief to ravage him like Ryder. His dream man was supposed to be charming and sweet, not unlawful and crude.

Not that The Flash was Len's dream man!

"I-I-I don't kiss men I hardly know," Len stammered, which was true since he'd barely kissed anyone.

"But you do kiss men. Glad to know I guessed right. And you know more than most, handsome." Flash's eyes darted down Len's body. "You're _here_. How'd you find me anyway?"

"W-with hard work and ingenuity. And my name is Len. Leonard Snart."

"Nice to meet you, Lenny. You can call my Barry."

"And you can call me _Len_ ," Len corrected, since Lenny was intimate and something to be earned. Though at least Barry was better than Bartholomew.

"Oh I like you." He chuckled, resting his hands on Len's chest a moment before he sat back, which caused a shiver to course through Len's veins. "I'll play along for now, but just you wait, I'm gonna get that kiss out of you someday."

Finally, The Flash— _Barry_ —extricated himself from Len's lap, and Len stood slowly after him, unable to tamp down his blush.

"Why on earth would you want to kiss me?" He glanced away when Barry's eyes bore into him like he'd said something scandalous.

"You have no idea how hot you are, do you?"

Len was _not_ hot. He was a science geek, like Barry had said. But since he didn't know if he was being teased again or not, he simply said, "I thought you called me _Cold_."

"Cold it is," Barry snickered. "When I'm not calling you Lenny. So, _Lenny_ , where do we go from here? Dinner? A movie? Or straight to the extortion?"

Len hadn't thought that far ahead, but it seemed he had a super-speedy thief at his disposal to finally make progress against the city's villains.

It was definitely the best and worst decision he had ever made.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_Today is my 10 year wedding anniversary with Mr. Crimson. He's at work while I have all day to relax, write, and then get ready for our evening out. I have a BIG surprise for him I am so excited for. But to start my day, here's a little offering for all of you._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Len glanced at his phone again. The Flash was due to text him to lower his floor's security measures any minute now.

The Flash.

Bartholomew Allen.

 _Barry_.

Len hadn't been sure how to move forward last night, so he'd told Barry to meet him the next morning at STAR Labs, to flash in undetected and that Len would let him in as long as he texted ahead of time when he arrived. They'd exchanged numbers, and Len had made an awkward retreat.

"I'll umm…tomorrow then?"

"What, no request for a ride home?" Barry had smirked.

"N-no thank you," Len laughed in his nervousness.

He'd won. He had his gun back. Barry had agreed to help him. They were at an impasse but a cordial one, and everything would be fine. If only Barry could stop flirting for one minute!

He didn't mean it. It was a façade he wore, flirtatious and cheeky, maybe keeping Len on guard in hopes of figuring out how to turn the situation to his advantage. Len hoped not. He would happily keep Barry out of the limelight with the CCPD and anything else he wanted if he just helped him get the depraved Supers behind bars.

Once he arrived.

Len tapped his desk as he glanced at his watch again. Barry was late. Maybe he wouldn't show up at all. Maybe he was calling Len's bluff.

"What do you think, Gideon?" Len turned to her as she cleaned herself on his desk. "Am I being stood up?"

"Glad to know you consider this a date too."

Len jumped in his chair, whirling about to locate the owner of that voice—Barry, casually walking in from the hallway. "How did you…? You were supposed to text me to let you in!"

"Why bother when your defenses are this shitty." He trailed his fingers along the wall as he entered. "And here I thought this place was a fortress. Might as well be breaking into a paper bag."

He was out of costume but dressed in all black—black jeans, shirt, and a high-collared jacket. He looked very sleek and smoldering like that.

Len shook his head. "The defenses are fine. I designed them myself."

A flash of lightning was the only tell that Barry was going to move, leaving the void of him no longer standing there as streaks of brighter lightning moved in and out of the Cortex. When he finally fully reappeared, he sat beside Len on the end of his desk, causing Gideon to scramble to attention and jump down to the floor.

"Paper bag," Barry said, swallowing a fresh bite of the fritter in his hand, "but in consolation, if you're interested, there are donuts on the floor above us."

Gideon hissed, hackles raised in attack stance beneath Barry's perch.

Instead of using words, Barry leaned down and hissed right back at her.

"Stop that," Len got up to coax her away from, and she dashed across the room to curl onto the cat bed she never used. "Now you've upset her."

"Sorry, didn't realize she was your _girlfriend_." Barry lifted his legs to sit on the desk cross-legged.

"Very mature. And get your feet down. This is a work space."

"Let's get to work then. You're the one blackmailing me to be here."

"I prefer the term…building a new partnership." Len sat in his chair again. Barry was insufferable, arrogant, and…undeniably miraculous.

"Well if you want to be _partners_ ," he dropped his feet and leaned toward Len, "you could have opened with that."

"B-business partners!" Len stammered. "We both benefit from the outcome of locking away the Supers who wish this city and its citizens harm."

Barry sighed. "All work and no play make for very dull boys, you know. But fine. What's the plan, Citizen Cold? I'm not doing this to get my ass handed to me, so you better have a good idea for how we're going to pull this off."

"I have a plan."

"You didn't last night."

"I wasn't sure you'd agree last night."

"So, what would you have done if I'd said no?"

"Turned you over to the police, like I said," Len declared firmly.

"Really?" At last, Barry hopped off the desk, but pinned Len in place with his hands planted on either side of his chair, leaning much closer into his space. "And what if I'd killed you to keep you quiet?"

A shiver shot down Len's spine, but not out of fear. There was something about Barry's eyes that made it impossible to fear him or his powers, a lack of darkness where he pretended that's all there was. "You're not like that."

Barry scoffed but leaned back. "You definitely need me. Other Supers aren't as nice. Lucky you, you guessed right. Killing isn't my style. So, I'll ask again, how are we doing this? You don't even have power dampeners around this place. If you can't think that far ahead, how am I supposed to trust your judgment?"

"I did think of power dampeners," Len dusted the crumbs from his desk left behind by Barry's casual eating, "but they would disrupt my experiments. I wouldn't get accurate results. As for our work, our encounter the other night gave me an idea." He turned in his chair toward the computer to pull up the program he'd been working on. "I used various sightings of your lightning trail, places you'd hit, and the revelation of knowing your face to narrow down where you were likely coming from."

"Which is how you found me." Barry leaned over his shoulder to get a look at the screen, watching Len display algorithms over a map of the city, with each known Super color coded.

"I can do the same with the other. None of them bother to wear masks. Even Reverb's visor barely covers him."

"Just so we're clear, I'm not facing that trigger-happy teleporter until I'm confident we can make this work. He's a serious psychopath."

"You've met him?" Len glanced over his shoulder in surprise.

"Briefly. He tried to get me to team up with him once. He doesn't care who gets hurt when he does a job."

That was all the proof Len needed to know that Barry was the right candidate. "He won't be our first target, I promise. But I can use the various power sets we're aware of, sightings by civilians, places each Super has hit, and facial recognition to narrow down points of origin and potential next targets. If we can get to them before they cause too much more trouble, all you'll need to do is get them in cuffs long enough for me to get the CCPD to take them away. You can even use my gun."

"No thanks." Barry pulled away, turning to lean against the desk again. "No guns for me."

"What? Why not? It will depower your opponents," Len defended, "making it infinitely easier to stop them."

"Which is why you're going to be tagging along to use it."

"I'm not going with you. I'll be your eyes and ears here."

"Where's the fun in that? You said partners." Barry scanned his entrancing green eyes down Len's body, which was nothing to feign interest over since Len was wearing a sweater over his button down. "Just think, every night I could give you that ride you're afraid to ask for."

"I-I… I can't."

"Lenny, you came after me, didn't you? A regular hero in training."

"That was… Well," Len glanced away, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks, "it was sort of thrilling."

Barry chuckled, catching Len's attention again. "You keep the gun, I got the speed, we work together to get those cuffs on these jokers, and I whisk us away for the police to claim their prizes, smooth and simple. Deal?"

This was going better than Len could have hoped for. He really should say no, but Barry made a compelling offer, and wasn't it better if Len chaperoned a little?

"You have a deal, Mr. Allen."

Barry whooped loud enough that Gideon's head jerked up from her cat bed, and she glared at them across the room. "But no more 'Mr. Allen'. It's Barry."

"Barry," Len repeated with a shaky chuckle.

"Or _baby_. I'm not picky between the two where you're concerned." He winked.

Len sat dumbfounded for how to respond. Thankfully, Barry didn't dwell.

"When do we get started then? You got something for me already?"

"N-not yet," Len nodded back at the screen. "I'm still feeding the system data, but it could be any time. Once we have a potential hit, we'll both get a ping on our phones. We meet here, decide on a plan of action, and it begins."

Barry scanned undeniably down Len's body again. "Whatever shall we do in the meantime?"

"I-I…thought we could replace your suit."

"What's wrong with my suit?" Barry's good humor dropped.

"Your current suit is a symbol people associate with a thief. It's also a little plain for one as…flashy as yourself."

Barry snorted. "Did you just make a pun? You are adorable."

Adorable was better than _dork_ , at least. "I umm…had some ideas for how we might…well…" Len brought up the designs for a new Flash suit on his screen.

"Make a hero out of me?" Barry peered with interest again, looking carefully at the sketch, which was still a full bodysuit and mask in black but with silver lightning bolt accents and a larger lightning bolt insignia on the chest. "Not bad. And how does this go from here," he pointed from the screen to his chest, "to here?"

"Only one of the most powerful 3D printers in the country," Len said. "I just need your measurements."

"Getting me undressed already?" Barry cooed. "Ooo, Lenny, who knew you could talk so dirty."

Len was feeling honestly dizzy with how much blood was rushing to his face, but the consistency was starting to make his stomach churn, knowing it was only a ruse. "You can stop that now."

"What, don't like to be flirted with? Am I not your type?"

"I-I don't like to be mocked. No matter how charming you are."

"Who's mocking?" Barry said with more seriousness than Len had yet heard. "I may be a thief but I'm no liar. If you think I'm not serious, you need to take a long look in the mirror sometime, handsome."

Len had no comeback for that either. Barry was so close, and his eyes had so much green in them with little flecks of gold.

"Aww, did I tie your tongue, Lenny?"

"N-No."

"Need me to strip for those measurements?"

"Yes. I mean not—not _here_." Len recovered by leaping out of his chair and facing away from Barry. "Only down to your underwear and there's a scanner in the other room. I'm not using a measuring tape."

"Darn," he heard Barry push from the table to come up behind him, "I was hoping for the hands-on experience. Where do you need me to go?"

Len kept his back to Barry as he led him into the scanner room, told him where he could put his clothes, how to turn it on, the amount of seconds he had to get in place, and to simply listen to the program as it told him to turn and crouch into various positions to get the right scans for the most tailor-made fit.

The distraction helped prevent him from lingering his stares with any more longing now that he wondered if Barry wasn't stringing him along just to be opportunistic or cruel.

Not that it would matter! Len wasn't interested beyond a base physical attraction. He couldn't be.

"It should only take about ten minutes, then you can come back into the main room."

"You've used this thing like this before?"

"Not for a super suit, but I have helped tailor make military combat gear for better bulletproof materials and…" Len took a breath so as not to ramble. "It's rare, but yes, before you joke, I have had other half-naked men and women in my labs."

Barry snickered, already removing his jacket. "And you never snuck any peeks?"

"Of course not! That would be unprofessional."

"You're welcome to be unprofessional with me." He reached for the hem of his shirt.

Len turned on his heel to leave. "I-I'll be waiting at my desk."

Air pushed into Len's lungs like he'd been starved for breath once he returned to his chair. He needed to distract himself from thoughts of Barry getting undressed in the other room.

Pulling up his email, he scanned through mostly routine junk, until he reached Hartley's note about the Kord symposium. He'd almost forgotten. He'd promised to reply with any panels he was interested in by the end of the week, and it was the end of the week _now_. Len didn't want to squash the budding relationship before it began.

He clicked the link Hartley had provided and started perusing. There were several panels he would have loved to attend in person, but knowing how many people would be there, he appreciated Hartley's offer to take notes and discuss things later in a calmer setting.

Len copy and pasted the names and times of the panels he thought most appealing and emailed them back to Hartley, expressing that he only needed to attend the ones he also found interesting, but Len appreciated whatever he ended up doing.

 _Once you've collected your notes after the event, we can set a date for dinner. As friends_ , Len reiterated, and hit send.

Only a couple minutes later, he got a reply, simply saying, _Sounds great, Leonard! Looking forward to it._

A small ounce of anxiety drained from Len's shoulders. Interaction wasn't so bad. Baby steps.

And vigilantism, apparently.

Barry wasn't back yet. The scanner would take a few more minutes, so Len glanced behind him covertly before returning to his computer to return to where he'd last left off with Ryder and Sofia.

Making love in the gazebo in Sofia's backyard had been wonderful, but afterward, moving into the kitchen to share dinner, just when they were on the precipice of moving forward, her ex-husband showed up. Len actually gasped aloud, though he should have known there would be more conflict. He was only halfway through the book.

Gideon mewed up at him, having finally roused from her sulking in the corner.

"Too much drama for you, my dear?" He snickered as he picked her up and set her in his lap to stroke her head. "I'm surprised, you've always liked everyone who visits down here. Is it the lightning? Is Barry too _shocking_ for you?"

"Wow, you really like the puns, don't you?"

Len jumped again. With Barry around, he needed to situate his desk so his back wasn't to the entrance. As casually as he could, he clicked to a different window so Barry wouldn't peek over his should and discover his romance novel before he turned around.

Barry wasn't wearing a shirt. He had his jeans on, holding his jacket that he tossed on a nearby desk, the shirt in his hands too, because he was currently without the shirt, _shirtless_ , bare chest very lean and defined and…

"Cat got your tongue, Lenny? Or am I to blame for tying it again?" He was distressingly slow and purposeful about pulling the shirt over his head. "I certainly wouldn't mind keeping it occupied sometime."

Feeling how hot his cheeks were becoming, Len turned back to his computer to check the 3D printer. The scans had been successful, and it was already working on getting the suit created.

"My, my, you are frigid, eh, Cold? Come on, tell me. Got a boyfriend? Messy breakup recently? Secretly a prude who's never been touched?"

"I—" Len spun back around at how close that had hit to home. "I am not a prude," he defended. Being a prude and a virgin were not mutually exclusive.

Gideon started a low growl as Barry moved closer.

"You know, everyone comes around to me eventually," Barry said to Gideon, though with an obvious wink at Len. "I am a delight." He gingerly reached his hand toward her and she reared back as if offended that he'd even try, then leaned forward to sniff him cautiously, only to rear back sharper and hiss again. Barry sneered. "Great. Built in cock-blocker. Maybe we can try this again without the bitchy kitty present."

" _We_ are a package deal." Len hugged Gideon closer.

"That a promise?" Barry grinned. "I get the furball to like me, you'll agree to a date?"

"What? Wait, I—"

"It's a deal. And a date."

How did Barry twist everything up so fast? Len had no idea how to counter him. "That is…all I need from you today. You can go now."

"Getting rid of me already?" Barry slid his jacket back on but moved to hop up onto the end of Len's desk like he'd claimed it as his chosen spot. Gideon curled tighter on Len's lap.

"I'll message you when the suit is done," Len said, tensing from Barry's proximity—and how his romance novel was only a tab away, "or if we get an early hit on another Super."

"So straight and narrow. Well not too straight." He bit his lip in the most excruciatingly sexy way.

He was too young for Len. Too morally grey. Too maddening. And literally multiple of Len's fantasies rolled into one.

"I realize you're the one trying to make me a hero, but you'd make quite the supervillain," Barry said. "All tech smart and ensnaring me in your web to get what you want. You even have the cat and a swivel chair." He tapped his foot on Len's armrest to prove his point, swiveling him slighting left.

"Can you really imagine me as a supervillain?"

"No, I really can't. You sure there aren't any other perks you want out of this arrangement?" Barry leaned closer like he couldn't bear being more than a few inches apart at any given time.

"Wh-what else would I want?"

"You tell me, handsome."

It was easy to be drawn toward Barry's lips and sparkling eyes…

But Len swallowed and took a breath. "I suppose I am interested in—"

"Yeah?"

"What you've done with your collected wealth."

Barry snarled in disappointment. "I'm _collecting_ it. It takes time to fence stolen goods, set up bank accounts, stay off the radar."

"For?"

"Once I have enough to pay my debts and live comfortably for the rest of my life, I'm out of here." He jumped down to stress his point. "Don't worry, it won't be any time soon. Your _blackmail_ is still valid."

"Where will you go?"

"Haven't decided yet. Preferably somewhere sunny and warm without homicidal assholes around." He glanced at Len and softened from his well-masked persona—even without the mask on currently—like there had to be an earnest center in there somewhere. "See you around, Lenny. Feel free to message me for _unprofessional_ reasons too." He winked and was gone with a flicker of light.

Gideon grumbled a half-hearted growl as she stood, turned once, twice in Len's lap, and plopped back down with finality that he was not allowed to get up for a while.

"Your feelings on the matter are noted," he said, "but hardly necessary. I'm not going to give into his advances. Gorgeous though he may be, we would be a terrible match. Catastrophic."

Gideon merely grumbled again.

XXXXX

The suit was done the next day, and Len was gearing up the courage to text Barry to come over when he got a ping on his phone, so aptly timed, he couldn't have planned it better for their first case.

Before he finished messaging Barry, the man appeared with a whoosh and rustle of air, landing right in his spot on Len's desk.

"Remind me later," Len said, "that one perk I could use with our arrangement is any ideas you have to up my security."

"We'll see how round one goes," Barry said. "Now where's the suit?"

Len had made sure to get Gideon cozy in her cat bed before Barry's arrival. He led him now to a central display case in the Cortex that he usually reserved for his most important projects, which this definitely was.

" _Nice_ ," Barry said when the doors opened to reveal the black and silver suit on a mannequin. "What about you? You're not going out in that parka and goggles again."

"No," Len said with some affront. "I have something new of my own."

"Mmm, I like the thought of you in that scanner, all alone, in nothing but your underwear, wishing for someone to join you."

"That is hardly what happened!" Len pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, more for distraction than because they were falling. "But if you're going to insist on calling me Cold, I thought the fur was appropriate to keep. One moment."

Len made scarce before Barry could make any smart comments about them stripping together. He already had the bodysuit portion on under his clothes. He'd wanted to test its durability and comfort, like a second skin, similar to how he'd created Barry's suit but in shades of blue and silver instead of black.

The parka and accessories, which Len had in his personal locker, were now a sleeveless duster with a fur-lined hood and an augmented reality-equipped visor with Len's prescription built in.

"Thoughts?" he asked when he came out with the hood drawn up to find Barry already dressed. The only thing missing was his mask, which allowed Len to see the way Barry raked his eyes down Len's body but then frowned.

"Can I see it without the vest?"

"I…suppose." Len pulled back the hood and slid the duster from his shoulders, turning about in trepidation when Barry kept frowning. "What?"

"Just as I thought," Barry hummed. "Your ass looks better uncovered."

Len huffed and promptly put the duster back on.

"Come on, Lenny. We gonna play dress-up all day or take care of this guy?" He moved toward Len's computer. "Who is it anyway?

"Professor Tech," Len said, keeping his visor in place as he sat down since it acted like his glasses and worked so well with the ensemble. "Given trajectory of sightings, recent hits, and his MO, he's on his way to Mercury Labs."

"The Professor, huh? Police haven't had many encounters with him. He tends to lie low, get in and out as easily as I do."

"Which is why he should be the perfect first encounter." Len looked at Barry with a genuinely excited smile. "Time for a test run?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Wait—" Len realized his poor choice of words but all too quickly the whirlwind had him and oh— _oh_ it was exhilarating.

For a few brilliant seconds, all he knew was wind and a rush and the chaos of Barry's lightning, then it was over, and he was wobbling on his feet inside Mercury Labs. The alarms hadn't even been tripped. Everything was still.

The going theory with Professor Tech was that he was a technopath, able to manipulate technology with his mind. While Len appreciated the idea and the name, he preferred to think of these people by their real names. In this case:

Harrison Wells.

Len was about to reprimand Barry for being so reckless, especially since he didn't have his—

When his gun was thrust into his arms.

"Let's find this guy," Barry said, mask on now, his voice beside Len as well as in his ear through their shared comms. "I'll line him up, you depower him, I'll get the cuffs on to leave him for the police." He dangled a pair of meta dampeners from his hands. "Easy."

"Where did you get those?" Len demanded.

"We'll discuss your security problems later." Barry's grin was audible through the full-coverage mask.

"Why are there no guards?" Len asked once he realized they were in the security room, watching the monitors, but it was empty.

"Probably because they're unconscious." Barry pointed to the laid-out bodies on several screens.

"You didn't—"

"Of course not, but the Professor did." He pointed to another screen where Wells could be seen disabling a security door into one of the more top-secret labs.

Mercury Laboratories was a direct competitor of STAR Labs run by Tina McGee. Leslie hated her, and Leslie didn't hate anyone. McGee was just so conniving, far worse than Kord at doing questionable work by questionable means. It almost would have made Len hesitate to stop Wells from whatever he was stealing—until he realized what was being worked on in that lab.

"He's after their klystrons."

"Their what?"

"Amplifiers for high radio frequencies, even all the way up to microwave generators."

"That sounds dangerous," Barry said warily.

"In multiple ways."

"Then let's get him."

"Barry—"

" _Flash_. We are in public, you know."

"Sorry, but how—"

"You get ready to aim, I'll take care of the rest."

"Wait, I—"

Getting a word in edgewise with a speedster proved impossible, since the next thing Len knew, he was not looking at Wells on a monitor but at his turned back as he was placed right behind him.

Scrambling to right his gun, Len took aim and fired at Wells' crouched form.

Only for the rippling waves to hit some sort of force field. Len's anti-Vertigo tech dissolved the field instantly, clearly something Wells had created with his powers, but it still prevented him from being hit directly, and Len needed a few seconds between shots.

"Crap."

Wells turned with a sneer, seeing Len, seeing the gun and how his force field had disintegrated, and jutted his chin forward, sending four tiny whizzing disks Len's direction.

Len froze and held his breath.

The small explosions where the discs landed forced the breath into his lungs, but he was thankfully on the other side of the room rather than in the middle of it.

" _Cold_ ," Barry hissed in his ear, arms wrapped protectively around his waist from how he'd whisked him out of harm's way. "Get it together!"

"I-I…"

"I see," Wells called to them, standing as the door he'd been working on finally opened.

He had various floating pieces of unidentified tech all around him, his supervillain attire a visor much like Len's, with a plain black bodysuit and a white lab coat, quit fitting as the evil scientist who could manipulate technology.

As he took a step toward them, his force field rippled back into existence, which meant Len's next shot would be as useless as the first, unless they could time it for Barry to grab him in the interim.

"So that's the tech that brought in Vixen before we could get to her," Wells said.

"We?" Len repeated. "You're working with someone else? Why do you want Vixen? What do you want with the klystrons?"

Wells cocked his head with a frightening twitch to his grin. "Aren't you a little too clever. That won't do at all, but I will take your gun."

Barry's grip tightened on Len's waist as four more of those flying discs headed toward them. The whirlwind brought them the opposite direction this time, behind Wells, and Barry pushed Len aside as he used the new explosions as cover to zip up behind Wells—

"Stop!" Len called, but with someone so fast, he was far too late.

The force field disrupted Barry's lightning with shocks of its own, causing him to cry out in pain and sink to his knees. Wells turned around slowly with an irritated expression.

"Is that The Flash? Nice suit. And here I was told you didn't do team-ups or domestication."

Barry tried to zip backwards to get away from him, but his powers were fritzing like a circuit board, and he only made it a few feet. "Cold, shoot him!"

Len raised his gun, but before he could fire, dozens of the pieces of tech around Wells formed into the shape of a deadly spear.

"Go ahead. First shot's free, but as soon as my shield drops, I'll send _this_ into Flash's chest. Unless, of course, you think he's fast enough to dodge, Mr…Cold, is it?"

What was Len thinking, imagining he could play hero when these people were madmen? With a slump, he let the gun drop back to his side.

"CCPD has been outfitted with those." Wells nodded at the gun. "It's only a matter of time before I get a hold of one. I'm sure it'll be of great use to us in the future, but I have other business to attend to."

He turned toward the lab he'd opened as if Barry and Len were mere nuisances to be ignored. As soon as he passed through the door, it slammed shut behind him, and all that tech he'd hacked snapped back into place to keep it locked.

"He's getting those Krypton things," Barry said, flashing to Len's side now that his powers were back under control.

" _Klystrons_ ," Len corrected.

"Whatever. Come on, Cold, we gotta get in there. Cold? _Len_ ," he hissed more quietly when Len didn't respond.

Len startled, heart still racing from the encounter, but he knew they couldn't sit back and do nothing.

"Can you open the door?" Barry asked.

"I-I… I think so."

"Then do it."

Racing forward, Len raised his gun to shoot the controls. "Wells unlocked the door the old-fashioned way, but he's keeping us out with his abilities. If I disable the Vertigo cells being expelled—"

"Just _do it_."

Len fired, and a moment later, the door powered down and opened once more.

In the center of the lab, Wells had the klystrons floating around him like the rest as he glared back at them. "And here I thought McGee was the troublemaker, always coming up with fancy new tech to slow me down. You don't want to get in my way, Cold. And Flash… This time I'll let you live, because we would so love for you to reconsider our offer, but next time, I won't be gentle."

Len fired before Wells could finish speaking, dissolving his shield like before, but as Barry zipped forward to take advantage, a dozen of those tiny discs shot out, attaching to surfaces all around the lab. The force field rippled back into place, and Len realized they had seconds to get out.

The smell of smoke stung his nose, but when he took in his next breath, he wasn't engulfed in flames but outside in the room they'd started in. Barry was an ideal partner, if only they could get the rest of their timing right.

Slumping against the wall, Len tried to stay calm while Barry disappeared, seeing sparks of his lightning in the other room to prove he was looking for Wells, but he came back empty-handed.

"He's gone. I don't get how, he's just…gone." Barry sounded as frustrated as Len felt.

"Get us back, please," Len said, knowing how small and pathetic he sounded.

For once, Barry didn't make any smart remarks, just took hold of him and was off. It had all happened so fast, not only because of Barry but all of it. Len wasn't used to failure and failing at lightning speed stung worse than he could have anticipated.

"Not our best trial run," Barry said when they returned, pulling off his mask while Len slumped into his roller chair.

"I-I can't do that again," Len said with shaking hands, barely managing to set the gun down without it clattering.

"What? You're not bowing out now." Barry dashed to his side. "The Professor is up to something big, you heard him. He must be working with Reverb."

Reverb, who'd approached Barry for a team-up and had to be part of that _we_. "Something involving other Supers working together…" Len realized, then looked at Barry in surprise. "I thought you didn't care, that you were only doing this because I was blackmailing you."

"Well, mostly," Barry shrugged, legs dangling as he sat on Len's desk again, "but I still figured it'd be a good time. That was way more fun than stealing alone."

"He could have _killed_ us."

"I'm pretty sure that's the job," Barry said, like Len should have realized that.

He should have and had to let it sink in now because going after Barry had been easy, but Wells…

"You're really spooked," Barry said with a gentler tone. "Hey, it wasn't a total loss. We learned good intel. Plus, I grabbed one of these." He pulled out a small device from behind his back—and where exactly had he been keeping that?

"You stole one of the klystrons?" Len accused.

"The Professor left it behind. Figured you'd need it to learn what he's up to. After that, I can sell it on the black market." Barry balanced it lengthwise on one finger like it was something to play with.

Len tried to snatch it from him, but Barry grabbed it with his faster reflexes and held it to his chest.

"Hey, I thought this was a partnership."

"We are not stealing from the same people we tried to prevent a theft from in the first place."

"It was Mercury Labs! Plus, they'll think it was all the Professor."

" _Barry_."

"Don't I even get a thank you?" Barry pouted.

"Thank you," Len said sardonically, "but when I am done with that, you are bringing it back."

"Yes, _Mom_ ," Barry droned, handing the klystron to Len like it was a great sacrifice. "Does that mean you're looking into it? We'll try again?"

Len may be a fool, but at least he wasn't a fool alone. "We need to practice working as a team a bit better."

"More quality time sounds lovely, handsome. Kiss for luck?" Barry leaned toward him.

"W-We already failed the mission."

"I mean for next time." He leaned closer, all set to pucker up, but Len held his ground. "Fine. I know I'm wearing you down. I'm gonna change, and then we are going to discuss strategy and how to up your security before any Supers we piss off figure out how to find us like you found me." He hopped off the end of the desk to head into the other room.

"A-And…" Len sputtered to shout after him, "some of that strategy involves you not flashing me around without warning me first!"

"Aw, but I like flashing you." He glanced back with a wink.

It should be illegal for him to do that while in a skin-tight suit, making a dramatic exit.

Len sank deeper into his chair and reached for his cell phone that had been left on his desk since it was blinking at him with impatience. He must have missed a call.

No, a text.

From Mick.

That he was on his way to the Labs _fifteen minutes ago_!

"Shit."

"Imagine my surprise on my way to take you out for drinks as congrats for that Vixen capture earlier this week, when I get an alert about a break-in at Mercury Labs," Mick said as he entered from the opposite direction of Barry—not that it would save Len for long. "And what do I see on the security footage but a vigilante with a very familiar gun working with someone who is obviously _The Flash_."

Len opened his mouth to speak but had nothing to defend himself with, especially since Mick could see the gun and that Len was still in costume. He really did need to up security.

"What the hell are you thinking, Lenny?"

Gideon hopped up onto the desk at that moment, looked at the gun in distaste, then at Len as if to say, _I told you so._

* * *

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, Lenny, let's get—" Barry cut off as he reentered the room carrying his suit to see Mick looming over Len's desk. "We have company. With a _detective's_ badge." He glowered.

" _Captain_ ," Mick corrected, eyeing Barry threateningly. " _This_ is The Flash? He's just some kid!"

"I'm no kid." Barry's glare hardened like it had the night Len met him. "But I guess so much for our deal, eh, Lenny?"

" _Deal?_ " Mick whirled on Len, both glares focused on him now—walls closing in, worlds colliding.

"I—"

Barry's lightning crackled at his feet.

"Wait!" Len stood abruptly, arm outstretched toward Barry, the other toward Mick. "I didn't betray you. Mick figured it out and was already on his way here. But he is not going to arrest you."

"I'm not?" Mick planted his hands on his hips. "He's behind countess thefts!"

"Technically you can't prove he and The Flash are the same person."

" _You_ can. Lenny, are you out of your mind—"

"He gets to call you Lenny too?" Barry broke in, and Len felt a spike of mentorly frustration surge through him.

"I never said _you_ could, but Mick is my brother."

"Not sure I see the family resemblance," Barry griped, but at least his lightning had calmed.

Gideon, still on Len's desk, chirped at Mick, who instinctually reached down to pet her. The way she dug affectionately into his hand almost seemed purposefully directed at Barry.

"Ya found the guy and instead of calling me, you made friends?" Mick accused as he absently pet her, then reached for the manacles on his belt. "Your gun may not work on him, but I bet the cuffs will."

"Mick!" Len leapt in front of him. "You are not bringing him in."

"He's a criminal!"

"And I broke into Mercury Labs tonight. Are you going to arrest me too? He's helping me."

"Helping?" Mick balked like he always did when he thought Len was in over his head. "So he can get a brand new suit and who knows what else before he stabs you in the back?"

"He's not like that," Len affirmed.

"You don't _know_ him."

"I can speak for myself, ya know," Barry called sharply as he tossed the suit onto the back of Len's chair.

"Yeah?" Mick demanded over Len's shoulder. "Then what's this deal? Huh? What are you getting out of this?"

"The deal," Len said before either could start yelling, "was that I wouldn't turn him over to the police if he helped me clean up the rest of the Supers."

"Oh yeah?" Mick gave a derisive laugh. "And how's that working for ya? Where's Professor Tech? Coz I don't see him."

"We're…" embarrassment churned in Len's stomach, "still ironing out the kinks of our partnership."

"Partner—" Mick puffed, losing his guise of humor. "You could get yourself killed!"

"Yes," Len said, serious and steady as he looked into the depths of his friend's eyes and saw the _brother_ who only wanted to protect him. "Just like you, every day. But I have a plan."

"You do?" Barry questioned—until Len shot him a look. "I mean you _do_! Obviously."

"He won't hurt me!" Len pushed on Mick's chest when he rose up taller. "Or let me get hurt. He saved my life tonight."

"He…what?" Mick deflated. "He did?"

"Several times. Watch the full footage, you'll see."

The fire that had built in Mick, always quick to ignite when he was worried, finally dwindled to smoldering embers as he said, "But that just proves how dangerous this is."

"Listen to me, Mick," Len said, holding his friend's attention. "Professor Tech was able to get around my gun too. It works on him, but his shield gives him a bonus. He won't be easy to catch. We need to keep adjusting, throw away our old plans, and think of other ways to take Supers down. Why not me on the front lines? Who knows the science behind Vertigo cells better than I do?"

"Ma and Lisa—"

"Can't know," Len beseeched him, "but now that you do, I need your support. There's something more going on with the Supers. The Professor, Reverb, their planning something. This theft tonight was part of it. Flash and I can figure it out and stop them. With your help."

"Wasn't looking to make this a threesome," Barry muttered but spoke louder when Len glared at him again, "but I can accept that compromise if you can, Captain."

"And what about the things you stole?" Mick barked.

"I don't recall what you're talking about," Barry grinned.

Mick lunged forward, barely allowing Len to hold him back. "You'd let him walk?"

" _Yes_." Len held firm. "If he helps us save the city, absolutely."

Only after several moments more of angry stares and feigned struggle did Mick back off, though he still looked at Barry distrustfully. "I swear…you let one hair on Lenny's head get even slightly singed, I will take you down."

"Goodness, Cap," Barry fanned himself dramatically. "Got me all hot under the collar over here."

" _Flash_ …" Len reprimanded, "please."

"I'll help," Barry said seriously. "No con or agenda, just the promise of me getting outta Dodge when it's over. I'm not looking to be a hero, but I can play ball for the common good long enough to get what I want. Which is _freedom_ as far away from other Supers as possible." He held his hand out for Mick to shake.

Amazingly, Mick took it. "I'm gonna regret this," he said.

"Trust me, Mick," Len assured him, "you won't."

Gideon, tail flipping irritatedly atop the desk, looked entirely annoyed with all of them.

"He really your brother?" Barry asked after Mick left to deal with the break in at Mercury Labs.

"More my best friend. But close enough to a brother."

"Guess so if he calls your mother 'Ma'." Barry took up his customary spot on the end of Len's desk. Gideon refused to jump down but moved as far away from him as possible. "And Lisa…she your sister?"

"She is." Len was surprised by Barry's interest, but he had nothing to hide. "Half, actually, different mothers, but my mother raised her since she was young."

"Complicated family," Barry said.

"Aren't most of them?"

Those green eyes Len thought he was getting to know turned distant and a strange melancholy entered Barry's expression.

"What about you—"

"Gotta go," Barry said before Len could finish. "Need my beauty rest and all. See ya tomorrow, Lenny. I got some ideas for what we can do next."

"Oh. Fantastic, I'll—"

But with a crack of lightning, Barry was gone.

"I'll…be here," Len finished as Gideon vied for a head rub and hopped into his lap, glad to have him to herself again. "So much for working on security tonight. Not very forthcoming, is he?"

For once, Gideon had no comment.

XXXXX

Len hated love triangles. Sofia clearly wasn't meant to end up with her ex. The story was about Ryder, the rugged next-door neighbor who'd swept her off her feet while she struggled to rebuild her life. It couldn't end with her choosing to go back to the man who'd broken her heart to begin with.

Yet Len still had to curse himself for finding a few charming traits in _Karl_ too.

Blinking at his watch, he frowned at how Barry was even later this morning. Len had gotten through some mind-numbing paperwork during his first hour of work, but then he'd wanted a break, deciding to indulge in his romance novel, assuming Barry would be along any minute. No such luck.

There was a text from Lisa though.

 _I have a gala later this week. You're coming._

 _No thank you_ , Len texted back.

 _I'm not taking no for an answer this time. You need to get out._

Len refrained from explaining that he got out plenty, thank you, and left the text unanswered.

What he needed was fresh coffee, and while he had enough in his own lounge, he fidgeted for maybe two anxious moments before drumming up the courage to head upstairs—on _purpose_. For coffee, yes, and maybe a donut, but also to engage.

Mick and Barry meeting had not been the disaster it might have been, and while Cold and Flash still had much ahead of them to refine their partnership, Len felt as if anything was possible. Water cooler gossip couldn't be harder than facing a supervillain.

Thankfully, Hartley was in the breakroom, giving Len an immediate lifeline.

"Leonard!" he greeted as jubilantly as ever.

"Good morning," Len smiled, nodding to anyone who happened to meet his gaze. "And please, Hartley, I always do mean to tell you…I prefer _Len_ , if that's alright."

"You do?" Hartley looked honestly pleased at being corrected. "You should have said something sooner. Len suits you much better."

While Len filled his mug and debated on a cruller, he pushed on with this semi-experiment in social interaction. "I appreciate again your willingness to attend some of those Kord panels on my behalf since I'm unable to make it. Were there any in particular that caught your attention?"

There were of course and the chitchat that followed was…nice, not at all filled with dread or anxiety, even with other people bustling about. Still, eventually Hartley moved them to a small table in the corner where they had more privacy, and Len wondered if he'd done so on purpose to put him at ease.

"Of course, all the panels you're interested in sound fascinating too. I can't wait! I know Starling isn't too far away, only forty-five minutes by train, but it's been a long time since I was out of town for even a weekend."

"I suppose your boyfriend will miss you," Len put forth casually, though Hartley surprised him by glancing away in avoidance the way Len usually would.

"Yes, well…I'd hoped to convince him to come along, just to join me after panels and see Starling, but he's been quite busy lately."

"Are things alright between you two?" Len asked, unsure if he was prying but also concerned. Hartley was usually candid and joyful about everything.

"Why would you ask that?" he said, then immediately cringed. "Because I'm being entirely too obvious, aren't I? I love him," he said fervently, "but sometimes I wonder if he loves my _skills_ more than me."

Len choked on a stray piece of kruller.

"That was not meant to be a euphemism!" Hartley chuckled.

"Sorry," Len said, washing down the stuck bit of donut and chuckling in return. "But then…you don't mean corporate espionage, do you?"

"Goodness no! Although the Labs still has many connections. I just worry sometimes. We've been together for months, but he never seems to open up. We have a great time together and…the moments where euphemisms would be appropriate are wonderful." He blushed slightly, reminding Len of his youth and vibrancy that he'd always envied. "I just want more, and I'm not sure if he's the one who can give it to me, you know?"

Len did not know, at all, whatsoever, because he'd never had a boyfriend, only a handful of disastrous dates over the years. Still, for Hartley's sake, he nodded. He did have experience being around someone who wasn't being forthcoming after all. "If you think of a way to get your beau to open up, let me know. It can be quite frustrating."

"Oh? Are you seeing someone?" Hartley asked excitedly.

"N-no," Len hurried to correct him, "I just…umm…"

"You're _interested_ in someone."

" _No_ , I…" Len could feel his face turning several shades of scarlet, when the arrival of Nora Darhk saved him, much to Hartley's disappointment _._

"Snart, always a pleasure to have you join us," she said, taking a seat. "And well timed. Do you have any available resources at the moment?"

"You mean…" Len took a second to reboot, still flustered from Hartley's questioning, "…my equipment, my research, or my time?"

"Equipment mostly, but I wouldn't say no to your opinion. Perhaps, I could come down with you this morning—"

" _No_ ," Len said hurriedly—maybe too hurriedly, but Barry would be coming soon, and he had no idea when. Plus, he couldn't remember if he'd closed the display case with The Flash suit in it, and they still hadn't solved Len's security issues.

Len's security issues! Anyone, including Leslie, could out him as a vigilante any minute if they went downstairs!

"Ow!" Len tripped trying to get out of his chair, and Hartley half-stood to go to his aid, but he waved him away. "I'm fine, nothing to worry over, I just remembered that my top-secret project really shouldn't be left unattended for long, and it is quite sensitive. Classified, even, for…the CCPD! Captain Rory asked specifically that no one else be party to what we're working on."

"Oh." Nora looked understandably put out. "Well then, I'll shoot you an email with what I was hoping to borrow, and you can bring it upstairs sometime. Whenever is convenient is fine. We aren't all working on something _sensitive_."

"Absolutely. I mean…I _will_ , do that, happily, of course."

"We'll talk soon?" Hartley asked when Len started to back away.

"Soon!" He nodded and then made a mad dash for the elevator that caused all the usual suspects to snicker and whisper after him, but he couldn't care right now

He needed to protect his investment.

XXXXX

The worst possible development when Len got back downstairs was voices.

But wait, not multiple voices— _a_ voice.

Barry's. _Thank goodness._

Although next, the strangest sound started coming from the Cortex, like…growling? But it wasn't Gideon, more like…human growling.

 _Barry_ , Len thought with more scolding, hurrying ahead, wondering what torture the man was inflicting on his poor girl now, when he heard Barry speak again.

"What's the idea, huh? I'm not so bad. A thief, sure, but what's wrong with that? Besides legally." He paused, giving the sort of space reserved for someone else to respond, the way Len always did with Gideon. "I'm not _lying_ , I'm just conveniently leaving out a few small things that _you_ can apparently smell."

 _What things?_ Len thought in alarm.

"He's a good sort, you get that," Barry continued. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to him. If _you_ happen to have some terrible accident, however, I won't shed any tears."

Len snorted—aloud. _Crap_.

"Lenny? That you?"

Rather than hide, Len pushed forward around the corner, where Barry was, naturally, seated on top of his desk. "There you are. A little late this morning, aren't you?"

"Can't be late if I didn't specify a time," Barry smirked.

"Cute."

"Glad you think so." Barry scanned down his body suggestively.

"I-I didn't mean…" Len flushed, then took a breath to push past Barry's amorous default setting. "I wanted to ask you something straight off, actually."

"Oh yeah? Well, night owl more than morning person, chocolate over vanilla, and usually…commando." He winked.

Len flushed several degrees hotter, wanting desperately to set down his steaming cup of coffee to cool off. "What I was _going_ to ask was if it would be all right if I got a blood sample to better—"

"No."

Len's eyes snapped to Barry from where he'd glanced aside, finding his expression firm and… _cold_. "Just like that? What—"

"I don't like needles."

"But a sample of your DNA would be the best way to figure out why my gun failed to—"

"I said _no_." He hopped off the desk and stood to his full height, which was barely half an inch taller than Len, yet it felt like much more today. "Figure out another way."

"A-alright." Len ducked around him, not liking this less than jovial side to Barry. "I hope that means you have something else to contribute, such as my security like you promised before running off last night."

The shake of Barry's head and slouch in his posture softened him back to his usual demeanor as he slid a piece of paper Len hadn't noticed across the desk. "Here's your list. Fixing these things should do the trick. I'm sure most of it you'll want to do yourself, but if you need to _speed_ things along at any point, I'm your man."

Len took the list with eager interest and found it to be remarkably thorough, with suggestions for personalized identification locks allowing only Len or Barry onto the floor, alerts whenever anyone else entered it, more cameras, more emergency shutdown doors at different spots leading from the outer Labs into the Cortex, with detailed technical schematics, including design specifications.

"How…? I had no idea you knew so much about engineering."

"Comes in handy when breaking into banks." Barry shrugged.

"Funny."

"Do your thing, Lenny, let me know what you need help with, and keep _that_ shut if neither of us is down here." He gestured at the open display case proudly showing off his suit. "We don't want any casuals stumbling upon those slick threads you made me. But for today, I thought we could have a different sort of test run. Try our luck with someone Enhanced instead of a Super."

"Oh, well…while that is a novel idea, I'm afraid my program doesn't have enough data—"

"I wasn't planning on using your program," Barry leaned against the desk, inviting Len to sit. "We'll use one of my resources. The Wests."

"Wests?" Len repeated. "Ah yes, you had an employer listed as West's Body Shop."

"You really did your homework. Well, the pay stubs are helpful, but my work for them isn't exactly mechanic related."

"I'll bet."

"Just your usual thieving, relax," Barry said, "and in return they pass me intel and potential jobs."

"So the body shop is a front?"

"They make legit money too. They also have some cars that are hot, so when we go there, try not to act like such an obvious nark."

" _Go_ there?" Len leaned away from him, afraid he might whisk him away that second.

"Yeah. We need leads, they have 'em. Don't worry, they're low grade and good people, even if they are criminals. Just don't go telling your Cap friend about this."

"Of course not," Len said. He didn't need Mick breathing down his neck more than he already was. "Mutual benefit, I understand."

"Good. Bring your gun. And play things… _cool_." He lingered on the obvious pun, causing Len's mouth to twitch.

"I can do that," Len said, although it didn't mean he wasn't terrified of making a fool of himself.

"And Joe, the main guy we'll be dealing with, he's Powerless, but his kids are Enhanced. Keep your eyes open for Wally. He can hide in plain sight, which makes him a good pickpocket, eavesdropper, and car thief. And Iris," Barry whistled like whoever she was, well, was someone worth whistling over, "she can talk a guy into just about anything and you'll be certain it was your idea."

"Mind control?" Len asked, struggling not to frown at Barry's apparent interest.

"More like…talented suggestion."

XXXXX

When he was prepared for it, Len didn't mind being whisked away in Barry's whirlwind. In fact, he rather enjoyed the sensation. He had issues with human interaction, but he had no qualms about machines—rollercoasters included. Barry's speed was almost like a combination of the two, and the brief moments while they were in contact, with Barry's arms wrapped around him, holding him close, reminded him that some human interaction could be pleasant.

Until Barry opened his mouth.

"Nice pants." Barry let his fingers linger on Len's thigh after setting him down behind the body shop.

"Th-thank you," Len said.

"They'd look even nicer on my bedroom floor."

" _Urg_." Len pushed him away from him and headed around the building.

"I was joking!"

"And I am walking." Though he did slow his pace as he rounded the corner since he didn't know these people.

West's Body Shop really did look like a normal garage from the outside, as well as immediately inside when they entered. There were a few mechanics about, but almost right away a tall, severe looking man with a black beany and greasy coveralls stalked toward them.

"Hey! Something I can help you with, son?"

"Tire rotation and a beer?" Barry said. "Oh wait, I don't drive and I can't get drunk, so I guess I'll take whatever you're offering."

Len thought it unwise to joke with someone so fierce—though he was curious why Barry couldn't get drunk—but as soon as he thought to flinch, the man grinned, opened his arms, and pulled Barry in for a hug.

"Where you been, Barr?" he said with an entire shift in countenance. "Haven't seen you in a week."

"Just busy," Barry said.

The man's smile dropped the moment his eyes landed on Len. "You in trouble?

"He's not a cop." Barry stood between them in a parody of Len and Mick last night. "Would you believe he's my new partner? Got a refurbished suit and everything."

"Is that what I saw on the news this morning?" a female voice broke into their circle, sultry as a seductress and instantly drawing everyone's attention.

And _wow_. Len might be gay, but he was not blind. She was a knockout. Dark skin, lightly curled hair, flawless complexion, wearing a tight top, indecently high jean shorts, and a sexpot jacket with fur along the collar.

She must be Iris.

"Looked slick, Barr," she said as she prowled closer. "Enough to make a girl weak in the knees."

"Leonard Snart?" a younger voice said after Len felt a presence and rustle of wind, then suddenly someone was walking around from behind him—reading his driver's license and holding his wallet!

"How—?!"

"Told you to keep an eye out for Wally," Barry snickered.

"STAR Labs ID badge!" Wally said as he joined Joe and Iris, younger than his sister but equally beautiful with short-cropped platinum-dyed hair and a blinding smile. "You got yourself a nerd on the inside, Barr skimming tech off the top? Coz I want _in_."

"Absolutely not," Len said, "I would never…" and then realized he was reacting as the exact nark they took him for.

"Cool it, _Cold_ ," Barry whispered. "Look, he'll keep his mouth shut. We got a good deal going. Yeah, he's a bit of a white hat, but it's only to use my skills to stop those nastier Supers from killing people."

"Hero, huh? _Hot_." Iris leaned against a nearby junker, like she could drape herself over anything and still look gorgeous. "But Barry calls you Cold?"

Apparently, Barry hadn't whispered softly enough.

"That would be because of the effects of my gun," Len said, drawing back his jacket to reveal the weapon in a holster on his thigh. He could play it _cool_. "Disrupts Vertigo abilities. Meant for Supers but it should affect Enhanced just as well. Shall we test that theory?" He let his fingers drift to the handle.

"Secret bad boy, too. Yummy," Iris said, remaining wholly unfazed. "You having fun running around with Barry, pretending you're hot shit?"

"Yes," Len said—only he hadn't meant to say that! "Um…"

"Quit with the pissing match," Joe stepped in front of her while Barry snorted in amusement, "and _you_ keep that thing away from my kids." He pointed at Len's gun. "Bad enough the fuzz have 'em. Now whadda ya want?"

"Same thing I always want, Joe," Barry intercepted. "A good mark. Only preferably one you already gave to someone else."

Joe cast his gaze suspiciously between them. "So you can throw 'em to the wolves with your _partner_?"

"And thin the herd, yeah." Barry held his ground. "Hard as it may be to believe, it's for the sake of the city. Enhanced people are harder to track, and we need test subjects before taking on any big bads. You can see the benefits in that."

"Supers are bad for business," Joe agreed. "Other than you. You wanna clean out the competition, Barr, by all means. But if it ever gets back to anyone that we double crossed a client…"

"I'm on my own," Barry finished.

"Damn right you are," Joe said deadly serious—but no, just a parent laying down rules. He had a soft spot for Barry, Len could tell. "Alright, I may have something in mind. You stay put." He threw a final frown at Len before heading into the depths of the garage.

Wally stepped forward with a clearing of his throat to hand Len his wallet back.

"Thank you," Len said stiffly, though there didn't appear to be anything missing.

"Snag any nice rides lately, Wallace?" Barry asked.

"You know it, B-man."

They performed a complicated handshake with grips and fist bumps like long-lost brothers. Barry really fit in with this family, but Len couldn't understand why he'd run off at the question about one if this was the family he had. There had to be something else he was hiding.

"Nothing quite like that thrill," Wally said.

"Not even a ride from me?" Barry pouted.

"Be different if I was the one running, man. I am so jealous of your skills."

"I don't know about that," Iris pushed from the junker she'd been watching them from to saunter closer, "I think Barry's rides are just fine."

Len felt a foreign twist in his gut.

"Don't let Eddie hear you say that," Wally said. "He won't care if Barry's a Super, he'll still take a shot."

"I do love my man's possessive side," Iris hummed. "But he knows me and Barr only tease." She alighted her fingers on Barry's chest and dragged them slowly downward—her left hand sporting a prominent _ring_ —though still, Barry grinned back at her.

"I hardly think that is appropriate if _Eddie_ is your betrothed," Len groused.

'Betrothed?' Barry mouthed at him.

Len couldn't help it if he had an above average vocabulary.

"He's cute, Barr," Iris said, returning her hands to herself. "I see why you're hanging around this square. Especially since he obviously has a crush on you."

"I—" Len snapped his mouth shut before he could say anything incriminating. _Suggestion_ , he reminded himself. She was like a human truth serum, loosening his tongue.

Joe's return saved him just in time.

The man carried a file folder that seemed rather well-organized for car thieves, though Barry had said they dealt more in information.

"Payment first." Joe held the file aloft.

There was a flicker of lightning.

"Already in your pocket," Barry said.

Joe felt for it, grinning when he pulled out a wad of cash. "Always a pleasure, son," he said and handed Barry the file.

Another flicker of lightning and whoosh of papers as Barry read the contents in seconds then handed the file back to Joe. No copies necessary with him around.

"Small enough potatoes for ya?"

"Perfect, Joe. You're the best."

"Good." Joe's attention snapped to the back of the garage as someone called his name, but he still reached to squeeze Barry's shoulder and shot a final frown at Len before taking his leave.

"He's actually a teddy bear," Iris said, and all three of them laughed, leading Len to believe he actually _wasn't_.

"Enough business already." Wally rubbed his hands together as he moved toward Len. "STAR Labs here has got to let me get a look at his gun."

" _Hey_." Barry scolded. "I saw him first."

Len was not amused. "I doubt your father would approve." He clutched his gun closer.

"Aw come on, it's fine if I'm not staring down the business end," Wally pleaded. "Please?"

"I'd rather not…poke the bear," Len said, which made Barry and Iris chuckle, but when he glanced to be sure Joe wasn't around, he had a devious thought. "Although I suppose I could allow a short peek…" he handed the gun over carefully, muzzle pointed down, "…if you explain how your abilities work."

"I don't know _how_ they work," Wally took the gun like he'd been handed a treasure, "but if I'm out of eyeline, people just can't see me, like I don't show up in their periphery or something." After a few moments of inspection, he dutifully handed the gun back to Len. "Go on, give me a sec, then try to find me."

"Okay." Len fit his gun back into its holster and turned away from Wally. Once he could no longer see him, he paused a short count of ten, then started to look around. Barry and Iris continued to laugh together, standing quite close with an obvious ease between them.

Len shook away his preoccupation with them and focused on finding Wally, but even after turning in a full circle, it was as if the boy had simply vanished.

"I give up."

" _Boo_ ," a close whisper made Len jump, and Wally appeared from behind him like he had when he first swiped his wallet.

"Extraordinary!" Len exclaimed.

Wally gave a small bow. "I just follow outside your eyeline, and I'm basically invisible."

"And what's your power, Cold?" Iris asked.

"Oh, I'm Powerless."

"But with a big beautiful brain, right, Lenny?" Barry said. "Has his own floor at STAR Labs and everything."

"Your own _floor_?" Wally parroted. "That is dope, man."

Len reached to adjust his glasses, not used to such close-quartered praise, since it would have usually come from his peers, who largely made him uncomfortable, or from far too many onlookers if he let Leslie talk him into a press conference. "Well, I suppose I do have several patents for the company…"

"So modest," Iris said, her voice smooth as silk. "You should give us a private tour sometime."

"Yes…" Len found himself nodding. "I could arrange that."

" _Iris,_ " Barry cautioned, and Len had to will away the fuzziness in his brain, realizing far too slowly how much he'd just believed that allowing civilians into his lab would be a good idea.

"How…?"

"Stop with the how, honey," Iris shook her head at him, "it's about the _can_ and what it gets us."

"I see why you and Barry get along so well," Len muttered.

"You too. Wonder why…" she trailed with a perusing stare.

Len felt his face grow hot again. He did not care for this woman; she could read him far too well.

"We better get going," Barry broke up the staring contest. "Wally. _Iris_ ," he said a little more drawn out as he blew her a kiss, which Len hated to admit made his stomach lurch.

"See you soon, Barr," she pretended to catch it. "You too, _Cold_."

The moment they were outside the body shop, Len turned to Barry with only one question on his mind, "Who—" but a tug in his gut and catch of breath later, they were back in the Cortex, with Barry already zipping into his suit.

"Don't _do_ that," Len huffed, noticing Gideon on her cat bed where she barely peeked an eye open to shame them for disturbing her. "Now, if you please…who is Iris's fiancé? Eddie what?"

"Thawne," Barry dismissed.

" _Thawne?!_ As in the mob family that runs Central's underground!?"

"Why do you think Joe's so okay with it?" Barry tossed his mask onto the desk rather than pull it on with the rest of his costume. "Big player to keep his little girl safe. Plus, they are crazy in love. No need to get your panties twisted just from some flirting between friends."

"My panties are not…well, _panties_ , for one."

"No?" Barry leaned in closer to Len, boxing him against the desk. "You going commando too?"

Len struggled to retain his composure. "While I know how much you enjoy _just_ flirting, I do not appreciate it."

"Lenny…" Barry planted a hand on either side of the desk around Len's hips, "you know with you it isn't _just_ anything."

Refusing to be toyed with, Len turned his face away. "Since you've changed already, I assume our target is striking soon?"

No answer at first, but Len could feel Barry's eyes staring at the side of his face. "Soon, yeah."

"When?"

"Honestly?" Barry said, and then drew closer, so close that Len felt breath on his ear and couldn't resist shuddering. "Right now."

"What—?"

But like too many times before, Len's stomach got left behind as the rest of him was taken by lightning.

* * *

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_**REMINDER TO REREAD CHAPTER 4!**_

 _After initially posting, I made a bunch of changes, which also affect this chapter, since it was split up and rearranged, so please read 4 again if you read it before I re-uploaded, and then move on to 5._

 _I am so much happier with this, and it has taken on a life of its own, which is always a good sign._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Len didn't catch his breath until the world rematerialized in an alley behind Central City Liquors.

"Barry!" he snapped. "I told you not to _do_ that!"

"Relax, I'll behave during the fight," Barry said, his mask in place to hide his grin.

Mask. _Costume_.

Len patted his body as he glanced down in a panic. The gun was still on his hip, but it must have been removed and returned at some point because he was also somehow wearing his bodysuit, duster, and visor.

"Did you _dress_ me?"

"I didn't peek. _Much_."

Len's cheeks burned hot beneath his hood.

"I'm kidding!" Barry swore when Len remained paralyzed for several seconds. "Your modesty is intact, calm down. Total mechanical process."

Somehow, Len doubted that.

But, regaining his composure with a huff, one thing he could always give Barry credit for—not that he would ever admit this—was that all Barry's boundary pushing made it easier to rally back and face anything in front of him.

"Now," Len said firmly, straightening his duster and standing tall, "do you know who we'll be facing?"

"Yep. Felicity Smoak."

"Who?"

"A nice low profile Enhanced," Barry said, looking strikingly out of place in his black suit in the middle of the day, hidden as they were behind the store. "We've met in passing, though she doesn't know I'm The Flash like the Wests do. Your basic valley girl type with no real-world skills, but color her excited when Vertigo hit, coz now she has minor electrical abilities that make it easy to disable security systems, mostly just small stuff.

"Joe's intel said Central City Liquors has a lot of cash on hand right now before a big deposit, and the safe has an electric lock. Right up Smoak's alley."

Len considered the back of the building before them. "Why would she hit a liquor store in broad daylight?"

"Because it's closed Mondays," Barry explained, "and she wants cash in hand to start her week right. You ready?"

A million reasons for why this was a bad idea sprang to mind—having no time to prepare or plan being a few of them—but Len was also anxious to move forward before whatever Professor Tech and Reverb had brewing got put into motion.

Before he could give Barry the go-ahead, however, he took note of the door.

"Wait. That lock looks secure. We must have beaten her here."

"I think we did, but I can disable locks too."

There was a keycard reader on the back entrance like a hotel room. Barry pressed his palm to it, and after a jolt of lightning, the little light on the side blinking red turned green and there was a telling click.

"And people think plastic is better," Barry chuckled. "I'll do recon, you get ready to fire."

While Barry flashed inside, Len entered more slowly, gun aimed in front of him as he scanned the interior of the store with its lights all off but plenty of daylight streaming in from outside.

Barry's lightning was still blinding in the dim setting when it flickered in front of him only a few moments later. "Nope, not here yet. Joe told her to use the side entrance—narrower alley—so she won't notice the door I fried. We just have to wait and ambush her when she arrives. Which means…" He stepped into Len's space, making him stumble backward and nearly collide with a shelf of rum bottles.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Making sure we cover all our bases," Barry said, getting as close as he had at the Labs earlier, practically on top of Len with his hands sliding forward into the pockets of Len's duster.

What _base_ was he trying to get to, Len wondered—only for Barry to pull out the anti-Vertigo cuffs and dangle them in his face.

" _That's_ where you put them!" Len sputtered at the speedy sleight of hand.

Barry's giggle was unfairly carefree. "Are you really upset or just disappointed you never noticed my hands in your pockets before?"

A zap and thud from across the store made both of them turn, the side door opening with a snort of muffled laughter and stumbling steps.

"Oops! One too many bottomless mimosas for this gal," someone slurred. "But gotta have booze for a booze heist!"

"Is she _drunk_?" Len hissed as he and Barry ducked down, moving together to the edge of the aisle of wine to peek at their perpetrator.

It was a wonder she could walk in such tall heels, let alone with a teeter in her step as she clumsily pushed the door closed behind her.

"This is gonna be cake," Barry said. "Hey, Smoak!"

An arc of what looked like pink fireworks shot their direction, exploding the entire shelf of bottles behind them. "Who's there?!"

" _Flash_." Len grabbed Barry's arm and yanked him back into hiding. "You were saying?!"

"I'm warning you!" Felicity continued slogging through her words. "I am a deadly weapon!"

Another burst of sparks nearly took out the vodka shelves to their left, herding them the opposite direction.

"I'll pin her in," Barry said, "you fire."

" _Wait_." Len still had hold of his arm and tightened his grip. "Stop. Assess. Look around us."

The entire store was filling with dancing sparks, and every time they landed on something, they poofed away in a fizzle of light. If she got out of control and channeled that into a single blast, it could mean an even bigger explosion, and it definitely had a chance of messing with Barry's speed like Professor Tech's shield. His lightning and other electrical sources did not mix.

"Let me think," Len said.

"Hey, a-holes!" Felicity shouted. "I'm on a timetable here! This is my bender weekend!"

"It's _Monday_!" Len called, before realizing he'd given away their position and dragging Barry with him down the aisle.

"Benders are supposed to start on Mondays!" Felicity fired several new blasts—thankfully the wrong direction. "That's why it's called a _bender_!"

Taking a breath to steal his nerves, Len peered around the next corner to get a bearing on where she was and maybe sneak a shot off, but her head swiveled their direction and she blasted another dangerously close shot. She had very nice arms and fairly good aim for a drunk woman, though the dyed blond hair, heavy makeup, and tight fuchsia dress still screamed party girl.

"Any time now," Barry growled, bouncing on the balls of his feet to get moving.

Then it hit Len. "You need to distract her, and she's in front of the counter, with plenty of space all around her."

"So?"

"So run _around_ her. In as fast and as tight of a circle as you can."

Barry stared, which should have been unsettling wearing an all-black mask, yet somehow, Len could picture his expression exactly and knew the moment when he realized what would happen. "I love that big, beautiful brain of yours," he said and zipped off to obey.

The whirlwind was immediate, a cyclone of yellow lightning forcing Felicity to stand still and cutting off her connection to the sparks filling the store—as well as the oxygen inside the eye of the storm. She started to sway as the air grew thin, and soon, all but a few sparks blinked out.

"Now!" Len called as he leapt out of hiding, and the moment the whirlwind stopped, he fired.

The remaining fireworks dissipated with a pfft.

"Yes!" Len exclaimed.

"The hell!?" Felicity fought to summon her sparks again and again, shaking out her hands like that's all it would take to fix them. "What did you do to me, you jerk!? It's _freezing._ "

Barry slapped the cuffs on her outstretched wrists.

"Aw, come on," she whined. "I thought you were cool, Flash!"

"Sorry, Smoak. Nothing personal." He zipped away and back again, holding a broken bottle and an intact glass that he poured champagne into before handing it to her. "This one's on me."

" _Flash_ ," Len admonished.

With a playful shrug, Barry zipped to Len's side. "What? The bottle was already ruined, and at least it'll keep her occupied until the police get here. Which, by the way, you gonna call them or what?"

Len sighed but stalked behind the counter to sound the alarm.

"Not bad, Cold," Barry said to him with pride. "Not bad."

"Crap baskets." Felicity flopped to the floor at the alarm's shrill ringing, legs outstretched and heels kicked off, but gladly drinking her champagne. "Mom's gonna be pissed. She was really looking forward to this bender."

XXXXX

Len texted Mick once they returned to STAR Labs.

 _Congrats,_ he texted back, _you bagged a shop lifter._

 _Baby steps, Mick. Baby steps._

Then he noticed another text from Lisa. _I'm taking your silence about the gala as a yes._

So much for enjoying his win.

Well, _their_ win.

"Cause for celebration?" Barry hopped up onto the desk, back in normal clothes again.

The annoyance of still being in costume himself, save the visor he'd replaced with his glasses, only tempted Len for the briefest of moments to request another quick change. "It could be," he said, "except you still need to—"

"What?" Barry interrupted, which only proved Len's point.

" _Slow down_ sometimes."

"Are you serious?" Barry laughed.

Len didn't want to be a buzzkill, but one of them had to think practically. "If she had been any more powerful or difficult to subdue, we would have been just as bad off as with Professor Tech. I know it was a time crunch, but especially when we know someone's powers ahead of time, we need to stop and think about how that might affect _your_ powers, how we can work together, worst case scenario situations."

"Yeah, yeah," Barry dismissed, but he couldn't ignore Len's firm expression. "Fine. I'll slow down. But we did work well together."

"It wasn't a disaster," Len agreed, "though I'd still prefer to take down more Enhanced before we face another Super. The more varied test subjects the better to ensure the gun works as needed. Unless, of course, you've changed your mind about—"

"No blood samples," Barry said decisively.

Len had had to try. "Fine. Would you answer a few questions for me at least?"

"Like what?" Barry eyed him warily.

"You said at the body shop you can't get drunk."

"I can't. And not for lack of trying, trust me," Barry grimaced.

Len wondered what he wished he could get drunk _for_ , but rather than pry, he thought about everything he knew about Barry's abilities. "Your speed enhances your metabolism. You must need to eat an increased amount, and you have accelerated healing too, I'd imagine."

"See," Barry's grimace shifted into his more common grin, "you don't need a blood sample. You're plenty smart on your own to figure me out."

"That still doesn't explain why alcohol doesn't affect you," Len said. "In point of fact, it should affect you faster, even if it you do burn through it faster as well. You'd simply need a stronger or larger amount."

"Well, geez, Lenny, you should have said so while we were in a liquor store!" Barry exclaimed with oozing sarcasm that Len did not find amusing. "So much wasted potential when I could have been joining Felicity's buzz."

"Please do not attempt to drink your way through a liquor store," Len droned. "Without an actual blood sample, anything I say is merely hypothesis."

"Well then, keep hypothesizing," Barry said, "and we'll keep targeting Enhanced to practice on. I'm sure Joe has a few more leads he can pass us. Besides, Wally and Iris liked you, I could tell."

"Lovely," Len tried not to scowl.

"Aw, you're not still jealous, are you?" Barry slipped from the desk, moving into Len's space and not pausing until he'd unabashedly straddled his waist, pinning him in the chair.

"B-Barry…"

"Coz you have no reason to be." Barry draped his arms around Len's neck, grinning as he settled his weight like this was normal—which it _was_ for him, and that just made it all the more unfair. "You know I agreed to this only partially because of the blackmail. I could get around the police if I really wanted to."

"I s-s-suppose that's true," Len stuttered, having no idea what to do with his hands, but he didn't dare move them from the armrests.

"And while stopping the other Supers is honorable and all," Barry said, "I think you know that's not my main motivation either."

"I-it's…not?"

"Lenny," Barry shifted just enough to make Len's breath catch at how obscenely they connected where Barry's legs were spread, his face drawing closer to Len's and breath puffing on his skin, "I thought you were the smart one."

He was going to kiss Len, and Len wasn't doing anything to stop him. He couldn't think of a good reason to stop him. Even though there had to be _dozens_. Yet Len felt frozen, waiting for those tempting lips to touch his.

"Ow!" Barry yelped, rearing back with a glower. "What the…? You _brat_ ," he snarled at his feet, where Gideon hunkered nearby, ears back and fur on end.

She'd bitten him!

Len shooed her away as Barry lurched to his feet, knowing better than to try to pick her up when she looked that fierce. She skittered off to her cat bed.

" _Fuck_ , geez," Barry lifted his ankle to rub at the lightly bleeding wound. "You're lucky I heal fast, furball!"

" _Barry_ ," Len said, feeling like Gideon had just given him a much-needed dose of reality. Finally, he could breathe again and moved his hands to cover his lap. "What I believe she was trying to say is that we are clearly incompatible."

"What?" Barry whirled on Len with a frustrated gape. "You're listening to your _cat_?"

Len stared at his hands rather than see the disappointment and anger he knew was looking back at him.

Barry's presence in his life changed everything. He made Len feel capable of more than just being behind the scenes. But if he gave in to whatever this was between them, where could it go? What if Barry grew bored with him once he had him? What if it ruined everything when there was so much more than Len's libido at stake?

"You're the one who said you wouldn't make any moves unless Gideon approved," Len said, glancing up furtively, "and well…she doesn't."

"I said if I get her to like me, we're going on a date, I never said I wouldn't make any moves. But I get it." Barry crossed his arms in grudging annoyance. "You think her not liking me means I'm bad news."

"No," Len said, though he honestly wasn't sure what he believed, but sitting in his chair with Barry hovering over him made him feel as trapped as having him in his lap. "What I think is that we have an agreement and a job to do that is more important than fraternizing."

"Really? Saving the day is all you want? You never think about having anything else?"

Len tried to reply, he really did.

Barry smirked as he leaned forward to place his hands on either armrest of Len's chair, which was becoming as customary as his desktop perch or the presence of him atop Len. "I know what you really want, and I am going to prove to both you and the furball that I am worth _fraternizing_." Leaning the smallest bit closer as if he'd steal that kiss after all, he whispered, "See ya later, Lenny," and flashed away, leaving Len's skin tingling from the electricity.

He felt the need to…adjust himself, which made him the worst specimen of restraint, but he couldn't help how Barry made him feel, even if it was a bad idea to give in.

Although…looking over at Gideon, pouting on her bed, gave him another idea.

 _Specimen_.

Careful not to irritate Gideon further, Len took one of his DNA kits and coaxed her with the promise of a treat to let him swab her fangs. He knew it was contaminated and likely wouldn't give him real results, and certainly nothing he could work with for honest testing, but he couldn't help his curiosity. Anything that wasn't obviously feline had to be from Barry.

But when Len looked at the sample beneath a microscope, what he saw apart from the feline traits he expected wasn't normal Vertigo cells—not Super, Enhanced, or like anything he'd ever seen before.

He would need a real sample to learn more, but for now, Len could be certain that Barry Allen was unique from anything else in existence.

XXXXX

He couldn't sleep. There was too much to be done. Len's regular work for Leslie and the CCPD, new avenues to explore for his next experiments, his mission with Barry.

 _Barry_. What _was_ he? Had Vertigo affected him differently or had he been different all along?

Len needed to know. His curiosity as a scientific made it impossible to sit on this and not wonder about the answers and what else Barry might be hiding, especially since Len hadn't exactly been ethical in his methods for discovering this bombshell.

He stared at the clock on his nightstand. It was only 11:30pm. Maybe he just needed a distraction for a while, and he'd tire himself out.

Tossing his covers aside, he heard a grumbled complaint before Gideon popped her head out from the bundle.

"Sorry, my dear." Len scratched her chin, and she crawled out from under the covers further to buck into his touches. He plucked her from the bed to head into the living room and read a little on his laptop.

After all, Sofia was dealing with her budding love triangle between herself, her ex-husband Karl, and her new beau Ryder. torn between the comfort of the past and the thrill of a new future.

Len could relate every time he second guessed what he was doing with Barry. Not the romance portion of course, but the familiar ease of hiding in the familiar, down on his floor behind his research and inventions, compared to the allure of the unknown, being active in how his creations were used, even if vigilantism was a bit terrifying.

Karl made a good case for Sofia giving their marriage another chance. Ryder made a good case for her moving on. She told them she needed time, and that night she dreamed of lying between the two men in bed, unsure which to turn to.

When she turned to Karl, Ryder was still there at her back, pressing his lips to her neck. When she turned to Ryder, Karl's hand looped around her waist to pull her back against him, his hand drifting up beneath her nightgown, while Ryder kissed her deep and trailed his hand down her chest.

Len knew where this scene was going, the encounter being in her dream making it allowable to be with both men for one page-turning chapter before she had to choose between them when she woke up.

He really shouldn't read such tawdry smut when Barry was on his mind. He really shouldn't…

But Ryder's lips were on Sofia's, Karl's lips beneath her ear now, with two sets of hands finding every intimate corner of her body, making her pant and _moan_ —

Len slammed the laptop shut before _his_ hands could drift anywhere indecent. He'd intended to clear his mind, but now all he could think about was Barry's hands and lips and tight body.

What if he had kissed Len? Would it have stopped with a kiss or would he have tempted Len into more? If Len gave in even a little, would he let Barry have him the way he so seemed to want? And if he did, would that be such a terrible development? Len didn't want to die with his virginity intact, and Barry was everything he'd ever imagined of a partner worth losing it to.

Hand twitching on his thigh, he reminded himself that his directive was to save Central City. He shouldn't even be entertaining such thoughts, at least not until that was completed first. It would be differently if Barry wasn't such an insufferable, selfish child.

Gideon chirped to get his attention and hopped onto the desk to vie for a head rub.

"Tell me, my dear, what exactly do you dislike about Barry, hmm?" he asked as he scratched down her back. "Just that he's lying about…whatever it is? Whatever _he_ is?"

She didn't answer, naturally, simply dug deeper into his hand as he pet her, purring at the offered attention. When Len overheard Barry with Gideon that morning, he'd said something about her being able to smell what was wrong. Maybe she could smell that he was different from how he appeared. Animals never liked that sort of thing. But then, how should Barry look if Gideon expected him to be something else?

Len needed to tell Barry what he'd discovered, that he'd gone behind his back to check his DNA. He had to confess, or it would drive him mad and he'd never get any sleep.

Picking up his cell phone, he wondered if he should call or text. He should _call_ , of course, but he didn't know if he could handle trying to explain over the phone. It needed to be in person. As he debated how to handle his insomnia if he held onto this until morning, Gideon jumped from the desk to his lap.

There were more messages from Lisa that Len had been ignoring concerning the gala she had coming up, acting as though he'd said yes by telling him what he should wear and when she'd pick him up. Sometimes he'd swear she still acted like she was nine years old.

The last message was from half an hour ago.

 _I'm going to be in City Hall all night discussing this damn vote concerning Enhanced registration. City Council and the mayor get to decide if it's a city issue or if we're going to defer to the state. The gala is the night before the vote. I need your support, Lenny. Please just answer when you get up tomorrow._

He hated how much a guilt trip worked on him, but with all that going on, how could he refuse? She usually did most of the talking at those events anyway, but she'd still put him on the spot when introducing him to people, her STAR Labs engineer big brother making the city safer.

Len loved that that was true, but he didn't want the spotlight. Even as a newly minted vigilante, he enjoyed hiding his face and going about undetected rather than being recognized.

That thought made him wonder if there had been any news coverage about the Smoak arrest or more concerning their encounter with Professor Tech. Clicking on the news to check for any stories about him and Barry wasn't vain or self-serving. He needed to be careful about being outed by reporters, make certain his face was never too visible beneath his visor and hood in security footage.

Although, it was thrilling when he changed the channel to local news and saw the ticker at the bottom of the screen reading—SMOAK NAMES FLASH AND COLD AS FOILERS. Their names were catching on as a teamed pair.

But the current story wasn't about the headlines in text, Len realized with sudden dread as he hurriedly turned up the volume, but about the image behind the reporter—of City Hall in flames.

"Again, these are live images just in now from City Hall, where reports say the mayor, deputy mayor, and several others were conducting a late-night session concerning Vertigo registration. No news yet if everyone is still inside, but firefighters have arrived on scene—"

Len's cell phone lit up that instant, message after message coming in from Mick and his mother in their family group chat, asking if Lisa was okay.

He stared for a handful of agonizing seconds, but no response came through.

As terror began to climb up his spine, he clicked on Barry's number instead of Mick's, who picked up after the second ring.

"Kind of late for you, Lenny," Barry said with his usual tease. "Itching for a house call, handsome?"

"B-Barry, please…" Len couldn't get the words out, his eyes focused on the raging fire on screen.

"Len?" Barry said more seriously. "What happened? What's going on?"

Len tried. He tried to say _something_.

" _Lenny_."

"M-my sister," he finally blurted, "she's…it's City Hall, it's…it's on _fire_. She was in there, Barry, I…"

"I'm already out the door. I got this. Just stay calm and meet me there."

"Thank you," Len said, and when the line went silent, he leapt from his chair to grab his jacket, a pair of shoes, and his gun.

It didn't matter if the rest of his clothing was a long-sleeved T-shirt and sleep pants, because moments later, he was out the door, racing down the street toward City Hall, like the reverse of the night he ran to Tiffany's and first met Barry.

* * *

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

The streets were bustling with onlookers when Len arrived at City Hall, police and firefighters struggling to keep everyone back. It spiked his anxiety to be surrounded by so many strangers, which made his breath speed up and the muscles in his forearms tense. But he could not have a panic attack right now, not when his sister needed him.

Sticking to the outskirts of the crowd, Len pushed it all into the pit of his stomach and refused to let anyone see him tremble—even if he was wearing sparkly snowflake sleep pants.

The first sign Barry was already there retrieving civilians was a streak of lightning and the sudden appearance of a woman in a pantsuit just outside the carnage. Len felt some of his anxiety subside, until he realized the woman wasn't Lisa. Barry didn't know what Lisa looked like. No, he might, she was deputy mayor. Maybe he couldn't find her.

Len's breath came shorter and he fought to slow it. He shouldn't be so selfish; everyone deserved to be rescued. But flash after flash of people being delivered to the firefighters and none of them being Lisa made his fists clench tight at his sides to keep from shaking.

Finally, he saw Mayor Jesse dropped off with the others, coughing worse than anyone so far from the smoke. Where was Lisa? Where _was_ she?

Another flash—and a punch to the gut as Len was whisked away, finding himself behind City Hall where the fire wasn't as bad and no one was nearby.

Except Barry.

And _Lisa_.

She was more smudged than Jesse and coughing just as hard while Barry steadied her. He wasn't in costume either, just in jeans and a black shirt that looked singed on the edges, maybe just as likely from running than the fire itself. It would have taken too much time to get his suit, which was why he couldn't stop in front of the crowd.

Len didn't care. All that mattered was his sister was okay.

" _Lisa_." He surged forward as Barry passed her to him and hugged her close to several more coughs against his shoulder.

"L-Lenny?"

"Do you need an ambulance? We can go around the building. Barry couldn't risk being seen out of costume but—"

"Who? What are you talking about, I was saved by…" She seemed to come to her senses, and after squeezing Len to appease him, pulled out of his embrace to get her bearings and her eyes narrowed on her rescuer. "Barry? This kid is The Flash? And you know him?" She whirled on Len, recognition dawning further. " _You're_ Cold? Are you crazy? And are you wearing pajamas?"

Len's cheeks went hot with embarrassment, but that was better than anxiety or panic.

"Can we save the explanations for after we've solved the current crisis?" Barry said.

"Thank you," Len said with every ounce of gratitude he felt. "You recognized her?"

"With those eyes? Who else could be your sister?" Barry winked, though Len wasn't sure which of them it was for. "Now, where am I taking you two?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, _slick_." Lisa had that 'just try to move me' expression. "Is Jesse—"

"Safe," Barry said with a sneer at being rebuffed. "Got him out before you."

"Good."

Len cleared his throat to avoid a repeat of Barry's first encounter with Mick. "We'll go the long way to check on Jesse so there's no suspicion. Barry, did you see anyone who didn't belong inside City Hall?"

"I don't think so. I'll scour one more time."

"Be careful." Len grabbed his arm before the lightning could kick in, which drew Lisa's eye since Len never touched anyone cavalierly.

"Always, Lenny. _Miss_." He nodded at Lisa and was off.

Lisa turned on her heel to head around the building, expecting Len to follow, which he scrambled to do after a beat. "You let him call you Lenny?" she scoffed.

"He doesn't give me much choice."

"Mick is going to have a field day with this."

"Um…Mick already knows."

"What?" Lisa snapped without ceasing her stride. "And you didn't tell me? Does Mom know?"

"Of course not."

"Well excuse me, crazier things are happening right now, like City Hall in flames and _you_ being a vigilante." The animosity in her tone softened once they caught sight of the crowd and could better see the fire at the front of the building. "You got him to save me once you heard about the fire…"

Len smiled, because of course he'd do anything to keep her safe. "All it took was a word. He's a good man." Whatever else he might be. Because of him, Len hadn't even needed to draw his gun, still hidden in its holster beneath his coat.

"Lisa, thank goodness!" Mayor Jesse exclaimed when he saw them, as paramedics rushed over to make sure they were okay.

"I'm fine. Help everyone else," Lisa directed the EMTs. "James, are you okay?"

"Thanks to The Flash, I am," he said, patting her arm gently, a kind man with graying hair and beard who always looked just slightly out of place in a suit. "Thank goodness this Cold character has him changing his tune this week or we would have been in real trouble."

"What do we know so far?" Lisa pressed.

"Always working. Nerves of steal, your sister." Jesse looked to Len, then seemed to register his presence. "Leonard! Where on earth did you come from?"

"Oh, I uhh…live nearby and rushed right over," Len said, since that was the truth. At least they weren't too closed in by the crowd, so he didn't feel as suffocated anymore.

"Such terrible circumstances," Jesse shook his hand, "but it's a pleasure to see you, nonetheless. I hope this won't deter you from attending our gala this week. Your sister mentioned you'd be joining her, and I'd love to discuss what you're working on next for our fair city."

Len glared at Lisa for trapping him. "We'll um, have to see, Mr. Mayor. Maybe there shouldn't _be_ a gala if someone's targeting you."

"Nonsense. Nobody likes a politician. If we always let detractors scare us, we'd never get anything done. And call me James."

Thankfully, he was called over by the police for questioning, giving Len and Lisa the chance to retreat to a quieter spot—only for Mick to show up before Len could say anything.

"Lenny? Lisa!" He came over like a force of nature to crush her with a hug. No one worried as much as Mick, not even their mother. It's why he'd joined the police force.

"I'm okay, Mickey," Lisa said softly, then pushed him out in front of her with an accusing eyebrow raise. "Lenny's new _friend_ got me out."

Mick's brow scrunched in confusion before he frowned harder. "Where is he?"

"Always where I'm needed, Cap," Barry appeared as if from nowhere—as always. "Whole family now, huh? Don't worry, there's no one else inside."

"The perimeter?" Len asked.

"Checked that too. Only found one person. But for once, the police beat me to the punch." He pointed to where several officers were dragging a suspect in Anti-Vertigo cuffs to a squad car from around the building. "I know him."

"I didn't do it!" the man shouted, while bystanders snapped photos with their phones. _Vultures_ , honestly. "I don't even know how I got here!"

That caught Len's attention, because for whatever reason, he was certain the man wasn't lying, and Barry was frowning.

"This won't look good for registration talks," he said. "Ronnie Raymond—Enhanced. He can heat his body hotter than an oven. Could start a fire, I suppose, usually just uses it to shake people down when they mess with his boss's territory."

"Boss?" Mick said. "You just know all the upstanding characters, doncha?"

Barry shrugged faux-innocently.

"Damn it," Lisa said. "If anyone needed a final push… The vote will go to the city, and its definitely going to be swayed now. Channel 7 will have a field day with this."

"Normally I'd say 'good'," Mick spat, "but not like this."

"You're _for_ registration?" Barry glare at him.

" _I'm_ Enhanced. I have a right to my opinion."

Len did not need to witness this argument after he'd gotten enough at his mother's. "Not now," he pushed between them as they stared each other down. "Something is rotten, and it isn't the issues. Barry, do you think your friend would do this?"

"Normally? Maybe." He backed down from antagonizing Mick and glanced over as Ronnie was taken into custody. "But he would have been smarter about it and wouldn't have gotten caught. Someone _wanted_ him caught. And I see someone else worth questioning."

"Who?" Mick demanded.

Barry gestured to the back of the gathered masses beyond the police barricade, where a pretty brunette was keeping her distance. She had dark smoky makeup, black leather pants, and a blue and black leather jacket.

"His boss. And his wife." Barry grabbed Mick's shoulder when the larger man tried to sidestep him. "Do your job elsewhere, Cap. Lenny and I can handle her without the unwanted attention." Drifting his hand downward, he tapped the badge on Mick's hip.

Mick looked murderous for two seconds before he thought better of Barry's comment. "Whatever, but I'll be expecting an update," he said, gave a relieved nod to Lisa, and went to join his officers.

Lisa wasn't as quick to leave.

"Sorry, gorgeous," Barry said, "but you're equally too high profile. Stick with the mayor, make your statements. We got this."

"Oh you do, do you?" She planted her hands on her hips. Most of the attention was on Jesse, the cops, and the fire, though a few people had their eyes on Lisa, making Len feel far too conspicuous. "I'm more concerned with how you _got_ my brother. How do I know I can trust you with him?"

"Aren't you the younger sister?" Barry chuckled.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't need protection."

"Well I hardly think—" Len tried.

" _I'm_ protecting him," Barry said, "and he wants to protect the city. Saving you was out of the goodness of my heart. For _him_."

"It was?" That gave Len pause for its sincerity, but he also had to smirk. "What about everyone else you saved?"

Barry's façade dropped just long enough for Len to notice. "Guess you're a bad influence."

A flutter of pride sprung to life in Len's chest as their eyes met.

"Fine," Lisa said, startling him back to reality, "you got this. But we are going to talk later, and someone is taking me to that gala." She took a moment to scrutinize Barry while reaching down to remove each of her heels. "And don't call me gorgeous. I'm aware." Turning briskly, she walked barefoot across the pavement toward Jesse, who was about to be herded to the cameras, which was one of the things she excelled at saving him from.

"Come on," Barry said, smiling as he watched her go, then nodded at the woman he'd pointed out earlier, "before she gets away."

The crowd was dispersing now that the fire was taken care of, no casualties had been reported, and a perpetrator was carted off, but before the woman could fade into the shadows, Len and Barry were upon her.

"Caity!" Barry called with his usual charm, "didn't care to invite me to the party this time? I'm hurt."

The woman turned with an immediately icy exterior but still offered Barry a smirk. "You don't do blind chaos, and neither do I. Who's your friend, Barry? Nice pants, by the way." She scanned down Len's body with an unimpressed eyebrow raise.

Which he kept forgetting had sparkly snowflakes on them. "I was in a rush."

"Lenny's a _friend_ , Caitlin, like you said. You can trust him. Can you trust Ronnie?" Barry asked pointedly.

"He didn't do this," she affirmed. "The guys he was with tonight said he vanished. Then he ends up here, looking like an arsonist? Who's the only person, other than you, who could make someone disappear and reappear somewhere else?"

Barry grimaced. "Reverb. I was really hoping I could avoid running into him again. But why target City Hall? This is going to make things worse for Enhanced. For all of us."

"Who knows," she said with a shrug. "Maybe that's what he wants."

"Why would a Super want Enhanced registration?" Len questioned.

Caitlin cast her fierce stare on him, and he would swear the temperature dropped. "No idea. I run in different circles. Reverb and the other Supers stay away from my streets. _Normally_. Now we might have a problem if they think they can use one of my men without my permission."

Right, Barry said she was Ronnie's boss, not only his wife, which made her a…mobster?

"Are you also Enhanced?" Len asked curiously.

Barry snickered, though Len didn't get what was funny.

"Yeah. _Enhanced_." She startled Len by taking his hand, which was _freezing_ , and when she pulled away, there was a square of ice in his palm with a phone number on it. The intricate craftsmanship necessary for the embossed numbers was not low-powered enough for Enhanced. "Call me if you learn anything. I know how to get a hold of Barry. You're Cold, right?" She stepped in close to whisper icy breath along his cheek, her hair appearing blond suddenly while her eyes flashed blue. "I'm colder."

After she slinked away, Len had to face the… _cold_ truth that there may be Supers no one knew about.

"They call her Frost," Barry said. "When she's friendly."

"What do they call her when she's unfriendly?" Len shivered.

"Killer."

XXXXX

Lisa and Mick had their own messes to clean up concerning the incident at City Hall, so Len and Barry eventually left. Len needed to sleep and to think, but he told Barry to meet him at STAR Labs in the morning.

He wasn't built for subterfuge. Once the panic of worrying over Lisa receded, and she and Mick knew as much as he did about Reverb's potential involvement—not that it mattered without proof, keeping Ronnie Raymond in custody—all Len could think about was how he'd betrayed Barry's trust.

"I took a blood sample," he blurted when Barry flashed in the next morning.

"What?" Barry frowned at him from his usual desktop perch. "From who?"

"You," Len said quietly, and almost instantly regretted it when Barry's expression darkened. "Technically, it was Gideon's, but after she bit you. I know you're not like the other Supers. There's no sign of Vertigo anywhere in your DNA."

Barry slid from the desk. "You figured all that from a tiny, contaminated sample?"

"Enough to tell me what you're not, even if it doesn't explain what you are."

A cringe pulled Barry's eyes away from him, and Len ached to make this up to him somehow when last night had proven he could be heroic with the right direction.

"Please forgive me," Len said, "I was only curious. I don't want my selfishness to ruin what we can accomplish together. I think I know what Reverb and Professor Tech are up to, but I need your help."

"You know?" Barry snapped back to Len. "You know what they want?"

Taking Barry's earnest interest as a good sign, Len spun in his chair to bring up everything he'd figured out so far on his computer. "You said Reverb approached you for a team up. We know he did recruit the Professor, who stole several high-power klystrons from Mercury Labs. Based on the one you _borrowed_ for me to research, these klystrons are ideal for building a particle accelerator, which, in theory—"

"Could cause another Vertigo," Barry finished.

"Exactly!" Len exclaimed. "How did you know that?"

Some of the charmer in Barry stirred back to life. "I've been reading your work, _Doctor_."

Len flushed. He didn't usually call attention to his multiple doctorates, and Barry was reading his research? It was more than flattering, even if he could probably read everything Len ever published in a matter of minutes.

"Well," Len adjusted his glasses to avoid looking directly at Barry and starting to stutter, "my thinking is that since Vertigo already altered everyone's DNA, there's a fine line with being able to alter them the same way again, let's say if you wanted to make everyone on Earth Enhanced, for example."

"You couldn't," Barry said. "Powerless people would remain Powerless because their DNA had no triggers to begin with."

"Correct. However, an Enhanced person could be made into a Super by strengthening what's already present."

"And if registration happens…" Recognition sparked in Barry's eyes.

"They could learn every Enhanced person's name, their abilities, and where to find them to start recruiting." The truth of that was sobering, enough that Len had already worked out several doomsday calculations for an entire societal breakdown if there were that many Supers even if only half threw their lot in with Reverb. "If they got enough sway, Powerless people like me could become extinct. Now, I don't believe anyone is inherently evil, not even Reverb, but people certainly act like it sometimes, especially when they have power."

A softer smile filled Barry's face. "So that's your superpower, huh? You're an optimist."

"I hardly consider _this_ an optimistic outlook." Len gestured at the screen.

"But you still think you can stop it, stop them, and that people don't mean to be evil."

Len opened his mouth to reply but hesitated, waiting to say what he wanted until he braved looking Barry in the eyes. "Well, I was right about _you_ , wasn't I?"

His bravado dropped like it had last night. Barry didn't seem angry anymore, just…unsure maybe? Len wasn't used to seeing him without his confidence, yet he still commanded all Len's attention, making the Cortex feel smaller and impossible to escape, especially when he leaned closer and slid his hands onto the armrests of Len's chair.

"Hey, Lenny?" he said with a furtive glance around the room.

"Y-yes?"

"Where's the bitchy kitty?"

"Huh? Oh, I…I don't know." Len blinked in surprise, spell broken, realizing he hadn't seen Gideon in some time. "Gideon? Gideon!"

Barry pulled back with a sigh. "I'll look," he said and flashed away. Len supposed he wouldn't have wanted to risk another ankle bite either, though he was a little disappointed to have the moment ruined.

A second later, Barry returned with a sleepy cat in his arms, who'd been whisked away too quickly to realize what had happened or who she was with.

"Found a cozy, warm piece of machinery to snuggle behind, probably to avoid me. Didn't you, _Brat_?" He feigned cooing at her, and Len waited for the moment her faculties would return.

When they did, she uttered a hasty hiss and struggled to get free of Barry's hold, so he dumped her onto Len's lap with a chuckle.

"Now, now, my dear." Len soothed her with a stroke of her head, while she let out a huff. He'd always found it adorable when she did that. "You won't win her over this way, you know."

"Does that mean I can still try?" Barry placed his hands on the armrests again, bringing him dangerously close to Gideon's fury.

 _Subtle_ , Len thought, though it was growing more difficult to find reasons to resist. "You can certainly t-try," he stammered, using calming Gideon as a buffer between them, since he wasn't sure what he might do without one. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Barry's smile shifted, but more somber than upset. "You barely did anything wrong, and you still felt compelled to tell me. You are a very unique man, Leonard Snart, I could see that the first night we met."

Somehow that felt like more of a compliment than most, but Len was so curious, even after Gideon hopped down to go sulk on her cat bed, that he had to ask, "What would I find if I had a real DNA sample?"

In the stillness that followed, Barry looked like he might, _might_ admit the truth.

"Well then," Lisa's voice interrupted as she entered, "since we're all up to _speed_ , as it were, how are we planning to keep me and the mayor safe for this gala in two days?"

Len flinched because she had to see how close they were, while Barry all but groaned as he pulled away. When Len swiveled his chair to face his sister, she seemed utterly unimpressed with both of them, back to pristine perfection between her hair, makeup, and pantsuit, so that no one would have guessed she'd been in a fire last night.

"Can we _please_ get that extra security put in place?" Len said.

"Got everything I listed?"

"It's all common enough equipment around here, yes."

"Then what took you so long asking?"

Lisa crossed her arms at being ignored, while Barry gave a salute and took off, zipping around the Cortex, then further out around the entire floor.

Len refused to speak to his sister until it was over, though that may have been nerves more than anything since he wasn't sure how to explain the position she'd found them in.

Once done, Barry landed back on Len's desk, facing outward toward Lisa. "All set. Nice to see you again, Ms. Deputy Mayor," he said loftily with a bow of his head.

"Better." She huffed—not unlike Gideon. "Is Lenny housebreaking you, Flash?"

"Lisa," Len chided.

"Barry Allen actually. We weren't formally introduced last night. And he is certainly trying to train me, but I need a _lot_ of discipline." Barry grinned, legs dangling from the desk, far too cocky for Len not to crack a smile too. "Not to be a party pooper or anything, but why still have a gala when you know you're in danger?"

"Because if we cancel," Lisa said firmly, "we let Reverb and whoever else he has working with him win. We send a message that we're afraid of Enhanced people and Supers."

"So better to let them attack you again?"

"Better to keep showing an example who's not on their side." She smiled, far more dangerously than Len ever could, to indicate her choice.

Barry laughed, but Lisa held up the newspaper she'd been carrying and slapped it on the desk in front of Len right beside Barry's hip.

The lead story discussed several witness reports saying that The Flash had saved the day, which included a quote from the mayor similar to what he'd said to Len and Lisa.

" _I'm just thankful that Cold, whoever he may be, appears to be responsible for Flash changing his tune, or someone might have gotten seriously hurt tonight."_

"That's three isolated incidents of good behavior," Lisa said—meaning their attempt at Mercury Labs, the small but fruitful capture of Felicity Smoak, and now a full-scale rescue at City Hall.

"You made sure they quoted that, didn't you?" Barry's eyes narrowed just shy of accusing. "You didn't mention anything about playing this angle last night."

"You didn't stick around to give your own quote, _Barry_ ," she fired back. "People are afraid because all they see is villains with superpowers, but now we have a Super _hero_ to give them hope." She grinned at the pun that even Len had to admit was well played. "Mick could be our Enhanced poster child if he wasn't pro registration. But in the meantime, we can have you in the wings, while I talk up how much Enhanced and Supers get bad raps, and Lenny will be my date."

"What?" Len realized how she'd swung back to _that_. "If the gala is attacked, I'll need my gun, which I can't parade around in the middle of a party or everyone will know I'm Cold. And I do not want that kind of notoriety," he pushed on before Lisa could suggest he simply admit the truth—he wasn't _Iron Man_. "Besides, Mick might change his mind, or at least agree to be your date and keep his mouth shut, once he hears what's really going on."

Len explained to Lisa his theory about Reverb and Professor Tech recruiting Enhanced people and turning them into Supers. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't pleased and agreed to ask Mick to be her date instead.

At some point, Gideon found her way back to them and rubbed against Lisa's legs until she picked her up. Gideon loved being anywhere high and snuggling someone's neck.

Barry shook his head at her. "So what now?" he asked.

"Even if Professor Tech already built a particle accelerator," Len said, "they won't use it until after registration. We need to find Reverb and the Professor before then, prevent registration entirely if we can, and figure out who's on their side before this gets out of hand."

"Sure," Barry said mockingly. "Sounds easy."

"It might be if we can catch one of the Supers working with them already."

"You think they'll send a Super to the gala?" Lisa asked, fidgeting finally to betray her trepidation.

"Maybe," Barry said, "but it doesn't matter, they'll send someone loyal, even if they're Enhanced. They can't risk using the same ploy again and frame someone like Ronnie. We need to set a trap. Sounds fun."

"And dangerous when we don't know who might show up," Lisa argued.

"Well," Len said, contemplating options, "we might not be able to plan around powers, but we could plan around location."

Barry nodded, kicking up lightning in his excitement that made Gideon on Lisa's shoulder wriggle. "I'm with you. Know every inch of the place so it doesn't matter what power they hit us with. And I hear the gala is happening at Central City Museum where they're having that lovely diamond exhibit."

When had he learned _that_?

"I assume you can give us access to everything?" Barry looked to Lisa giddily.

"We are not planning a heist," Len scolded, "we are protecting the attendees."

"Can't we do both?"

"Housebroken," Lisa repeated when Len returned Barry's smug grin with a glare. "Right. I can give you access, but nothing goes missing during the gala."

Barry brightened. "Nothing reported missing. Got it."

"That's not what I—whatever, I'll have my eye on you, _Allen_ , but while I have your name, I want something you didn't offer Mick."

"If you're asking for a date, you might make Lenny jealous."

Len bristled at the comment.

"Your number," Lisa said, unruffled as she set Gideon on the desk and produced her cell phone. "And not for social calls."

Barry flashed through entering it into her phone and handed it back to her, strangely reminiscent of Frost giving Len her number last night.

"Now, could I have a minute alone with my brother?" she asked.

"Certainly. Later, Brat." He booped Gideon on the nose, causing her to skitter away from him. "Bye, Lenny."

"Wait," Len called to keep him. "We'll…talk more later?"

Somberness in Barry's expression was a new experience, but it didn't seem like he was closing Len off. "Yeah," he said gently, "we will," and then was gone.

Len turned to Lisa with an immediate frown considering she was _smirking_. "Don't even start."

"What, you expect me to flip like Mick?" She sat on the desk to take up Barry's vacated spot, scratching Gideon's head to calm her back down again. "Okay, so I did initially, I'll admit, but all it took was a call from _you_ , and he saved everyone in that building last night. So either he has it that bad for you, which seems possible, or you're right about him. A little young for you though, isn't he?"

"Nothing is going on between us."

" _Yet_."

Len squirmed. "It's complicated."

"The best love affairs usually are."

"Are you encouraging me to pursue him?" Len gaped at her.

"Maybe not encouraging. I need to learn more about him first." She waved her phone before placing it back in her pocket.

That was the last thing Len needed—Lisa and Barry becoming besties.

Then _his_ cell phone started to ring, but it wasn't Barry.

"Mother," Len said with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"And that's my cue." Lisa jumped down. "She's talked my ear off enough. You know how protective she gets after things like this. I'll be in touch!" she called and quickly made scarce.

While Len's phone continued to ring, the new security enhancements alerted him of Lisa's departure with a buzzing noise, a flash of light on his computer screen, and a pop-up of camera footage showing her leaving.

Nice.

"Yes, Mother," Len answered the call, "I'm actually quite busy, so—"

"Please, baby," Lorna's voice came through plaintively, "I know Mickey and Lisa are telling me what I want to hear right now. I've talked to both of them about last night, but you're the only one I can trust to not lie to me for my own good."

That felt like a punch to the gut. "Mother…"

"I just want to be sure they're being safe, Lisa especially with all this political backlash. Someone might try to take out the mayor, and she'd be caught in the crossfire."

"Everything's going to be fine," Len said. "Mick and I won't let anything happen to Lisa. In fact, we have a plan to keep her safe. I'm working with the CCPD closely on this, it's just too top secret to explain…"

"I understand," she said, taking Len's words to heart. "It's just nice to have some reassurance. Sometimes I'm glad you chose a safe job in a lab instead of facing the firing squad like the rest of my babies."

There came that gut-punch again.

"Len, honey?"

"Y-yes, Mother, sorry, just up in my head. I'm glad too. I'll make sure we're all at family dinner this weekend, I promise."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Mother."

Len hung up, feeling like the worst son in the world.

"Technically, none of that was a lie," he said to Gideon.

She ignored him, licking her paw and then scrubbing at her nose as if to banish any traces of Barry.

XXXXX

Mick didn't like their gala trap idea, but he also couldn't deny it was a good one.

Lisa gave them all the access they needed, and Len spent the next two days prepping so he could do surveillance from the museum security room, Mick would be inside with Lisa, and Barry would be just outside ready to flash in and save the day.

It all worked out a little too smoothly, which meant Len was effectively useless the day of, because all he could do now was wait. He needed a distraction until Barry arrived to pick him up.

Like Sofia's naughty threesome dream with Ryder and her ex-husband Karl.

Len didn't know what it was like to have all of one man's attention on him, let alone two. Well, Barry's attention was certainly on him, but he wasn't sure what to do with it. The more Barry proved the good in him though, the more Len wondered if it would be a lovely mistake—or maybe not a mistake at all—to just give in, flirt back, see if Barry could make better use of that constantly wagging tongue…

The thought made Len flush. He wouldn't want some other man there, the way Sofia had one kissing her and teasing fingers across her chest, another holding her from behind with his fingers between her legs. One man doing all those things would be wonderful enough.

Len could almost picture Barry as he read the descriptions, the feel of a slowly moving tongue against his own, a thumb sliding across his nipple, the pads of two fingers finding him wet and pressing inside.

Gideon chirped, making him jump. She'd been sleeping on the desk, but he supposed it was feeding time about now.

"Just a moment, dear," he said and plucked her from the desk to set her on the floor.

Sofia's nightgown was on but bunched about her waist, giving all those seeking hands better access.

Len imagined Barry rolling him onto his back on a large bed and slinking down between his thighs.

A rush of movement alerted Len that Gideon would not be so easily dismissed. She'd hopped right back up and mewed plaintively.

"Yes, I know, my love, just a moment." He set her on the floor again.

Sofia was surrounded by skin and gentle touches. She wasn't even sure which man pressed inside her first, but she knew there was a long road ahead, and she still couldn't choose between them.

Len thought of how soft Barry's hair looked, how nice it would feel between his fingers as he tugged on the strands to anchor himself, while Barry attended to him and then climbed up his body to tug him down the bed, spread his thighs, and _take_ him, causing the most obscene noises—

" _Mrrrow_ ," Gideon's meow was annoyed now as she leapt up and walked in front of his computer.

"Oh for goodness— _Fine_ ," Len conceded, hefting her up and going to the mini fridge with her container of wet food to feed her before she started getting feistier. "What a spoiled young lady you are. Sometimes I wonder if you can read my mind and know exactly when to interrupt."

Naturally, she ignored him while digging into her treat.

"Now, may I please return to my—"

A flash of lightning preceded Barry's arrival—sitting beside Len's computer that displayed a sex scene while Len was halfway across the room!

"What?" Barry scrunched his face in question, since Len must have looked affright.

"I, um…"

"Working on something?" He turned to look.

"No!" Len shouted far too loudly. "I-it's private. Just something I need to— Don't _read_ it!"

"Why not? What is it?"

There was a flurry of movement, and by the time Len dashed over, the page on the screen was blank and listed in the 300s. "Did you… Did you just read the entire thing? Don't you dare tell me what happens!" He realized his mistake as soon as the words left him. "I-I mean…"

Barry busted out laughing. "You were reading _porn_? Oh, Lenny, I underestimated you." He chuckled harder. "Though I guess it explains why you look so happy to see me."

Len glanced down in horror, but while he could feel that he was indeed quite hard, it was not visible, Barry had simply tricked him. "You are the worst sometimes, you know that? I merely wanted a distraction, something to relieve some stress before tonight."

"I'll bet it was a stress release."

"C-can you…p-please…"

"Hey." Barry jumped down to get in his space, which initially made Len tense, until he realized Barry didn't look as teasing anymore. "Don't be mad. I couldn't help laughing when you got so flustered. You think I'd think less of you over that? Everybody has their guilty pleasures. Or smug indulges, I prefer. Guilt implies you have something to feel bad about, but that would defeat the purpose. Obviously, Sofia's story makes you feel good. Or is it more _Ryder_?" He let his grin slip through, and Len's face flushed hotter.

"Well…"

"Or Karl?"

" _Not_ Karl. She doesn't choose Karl, does she? No, don't tell me!"

Barry chuckled again. "You're adorable. This isn't something to hide or be ashamed of." He reached out to brush the back of his fingers along Len's cheek, making him tremble at the unexpected tenderness.

If only Len was the type to let the moment reach its natural evolution instead of opening his mouth. "But what you're hiding from me is?"

Barry's smile twitched. "You don't quit, do you?"

"Not when it matters, no. You said we could talk more, but we haven't."

Barry stepped back.

"Is it so terrible?" Len followed him.

"Maybe. Not sure you'll still like me if you know. Not sure you do now."

"I...like you."

"Yeah?" Barry smiled again. "But do you _like_ me, like me."

Of, for goodness… "Barry…" Len rolled his eyes at him, only for the security system to give its buzz and flash of lights warning them someone else was entering.

They'd programmed Lisa and Mick as frequent guests to let them through. Len could see Lisa on the security footage now in place of his romance novel. That would have been timely a few minutes ago, but they didn't have alerts set up for the two of them.

"Tell ya what," Barry said, drawing away but with a lingering graze of his fingers against Len's, "you answer my question, I'll answer yours."

Len's heart jumped into his throat because there wasn't time for that, Barry knew there wasn't, but it would be all he could think about for the rest of the evening.

"Ready?" Lisa said as she entered, flawless in a gold gown with her hair in curls pinned to one side over her shoulder. "Hey, where's the tux you promised?"

"What?" Len's sputtered. "I-I thought we agreed you were taking Mick."

"We did. But then I had a better idea." She shrugged.

Before Len could protest, lightning tickled his cheek and suddenly Barry stood beside him not in his Flash suit but in a tux, full black tie, with his beard neatly trimmed and hair coifed to perfection. He even smelled more amazing than before.

"Y-you…"

"Madame," Barry gave Lisa a bow, then turned to Len with a wink.

 _Oh no._

* * *

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Len felt like an idiot. He'd come to rather enjoy donning his Cold costume, but not when he was wearing it stuck in the security room of the Central City Museum with Mick, while Lisa and Barry were dressed to the nines having a ball—literally.

There was dancing at the gala. Barry could dance. Of course he could dance. He was phenomenal too, twirling Lisa around, dipping her, catching everyone's attention, to which Lisa kept introducing him as her _date_ , which he was.

"You look ridiculous," Mick said, arms crossed as he leaned against the console beside Len.

Len frowned. He would have taken the visor off in place of his glasses, but he had no idea how quickly he'd need to jump into action if something happened.

"Did the kid tell you to wear that getup?"

"I happen to like it, thank you." Keeping his eyes on the many screens, Len watched Barry and Lisa head to the hors d'oeuvre table. "And it was my design. Besides, I can't risk being easily recognized if I have to hit the field."

Mick huffed. "Nobody knows your face, Lenny. They could see it full-on, and they wouldn't know who you are."

"That's just my preference!" Len defended. "Regardless, we wouldn't want anyone finding me later if they got a good look. Especially if one of Reverb's lackeys attack as planned."

Mick had his gun on him too, but they didn't want a bunch of CCPD's finest hanging around outside or in to deter the attack from happening, that would defeat the purpose of the trap, so backup would still be far away.

 _They_ were the backup—for Barry.

It was nerve-wracking being stuck in a small room, waiting for the match to strike. What made it worse was how endearingly charming Barry was being with everyone. Polite with a sweet, never condescending smile. He'd take Lisa's arm or gently nudge the small of her back when they weren't dancing without ever stepping out of bounds or being too forward. It was a whole other side to him—a false side, a mask.

Only maybe it wasn't as false as Barry wanted Len to believe, because sometimes his laugh, his smile, seemed more genuine than ever watching through the monitors, and Len reminded himself that the swagger he usually saw on Barry was its own mask.

It made him ache to be the one on that arm instead of Lisa.

"Still got shit taste, I see," Mick made a disgusted noise, and Len straightened, hoping he hadn't looked too dreamy or distracted.

"Shut up."

"You know we can hear you?" Lisa said through the comms, and Len flushed.

Not that it was much of a secret anymore, even if he hadn't outright answered Barry's question about _liking_ him, like some silly teenage questionnaire on notebook paper, which Len should not find even more charming!

"Don't be so quick to judge, Mickey," Lisa continued. "Barry's not so bad once you get past the bullshit."

"Glad you think so," Barry said. Hors d'oeuvre in hand, they turned to make another round of the room. "It is a lot of bullshit to wade through."

"As long as we're in agreement on that. What matters to me though is trusting you have my brother's back."

"I'd prefer to have _more_ of him, but it is always a joy to watch that backside walk away."

" _Barry_." Len would need to remove his goggles soon to let some of the steam release from his burning cheeks.

"But I'm not gonna let anything happen to him. Or you, Ms. Deputy Mayor." Barry lifted her hand to kiss the back of it, and Len felt that spike of jealousy again. He almost wished the cameras weren't so perfectly placed to always see everything.

Lisa giggled, which wasn't helping. "Careful, Barry, hang around Lenny much longer and you'll be invited to the next family dinner. Mom's the only one left to pass approval."

"I haven't given approval," Mick spat.

"I'm game," Barry ignored him. "Mothers love me."

"Absolutely not," Len said. "Mother can never know about this Flash and Cold business. She worries enough having civil servants in the family."

"Lying to your mother, Lenny? For shame," Barry teased, then turned to Lisa. "But it's your father you have in common, right? What happened to him anyway?"

Len tensed, wondering if Lisa's acceptance of Barry would waver for breaching that usually off-limits topic, though to be fair, Len never told Barry that.

Lisa must have realized or was just feeling generous tonight because she hardly flinched. "Long dead, and good riddance. You wouldn't think it to see us now, but we grew up around thugs and criminals until Mom took us in."

The curious expression on Barry's face changed to that recent somberness as he nodded, but he brightened soon after. "So that's why Lenny takes to vigilantism so well."

"Funny," Len droned.

"What about you, Barry? Family?" Lisa asked what Len had yet to discover.

"Not anymore," Barry said softly.

So they _were_ dead. Or something had happened to them.

"Your own tale of woe, huh? But you know what I'm really interested in? What were you up to before Vertigo?" Lisa stopped them as they made their way through the crowd. "Before The Flash?"

"That's…"

"Lisa, darling!" some socialite interrupted, because of course they did; Len was surprised they'd managed that long of a private conversation. "Who is this handsome young man with you?"

The tale they spun was that Barry was a working man with many Enhanced friends and colleagues—the best lies were mostly the truth, after all—and he cared deeply about the upcoming vote as one of the mayor's constituents. He and Lisa just happened to be friends.

"She is a remarkable woman though," Barry said, "so maybe I'm just waiting to prove I'm good enough to become more than friends."

Len groaned. The socialite tittered, utterly in love.

 _Urg_.

And then, as the socialite walked away, there was a spark, barely noticeable, but Len would swear a flash of light just reflected in the cameras.

"Barry, every time I see a flicker of lightning, I assume you're picking someone's pocket."

"You saying you're gonna frisk me later, Lenny? Coz I'll hold you to that."

Len could only huff, especially since Lisa snickered. "You made him promise not to steal anything," he reminded her.

"Yeah, from the museum. The only person who's squeaky clean in this crowd is Jesse, and he's not here yet. But don't get caught." She patted Barry's arm.

"Doing what?" he shrugged.

"Good boy."

"The police _captain_ is pretending not to hear you two," Mick leaned over Len's shoulder, which brought with it a wave of warmth.

Len shivered. Rooms filled with computers and technical devices were always kept cool. His bodysuit covered his arms, but it wasn't insulating, and the duster was sleeveless. The fur on the hood was nice though, as he shrugged it up closer around his neck.

"Cold still gets _cold_ , huh?" Mick touched his shoulder, and Len instantly equalized. Mick could only do that in close proximity with someone and only for one person.

"Thank you," Len sighed. "You know, I would almost agree with you about registration, if only to give those like you a way to feel safe. You aren't intimidated by anything, Mick, but others…"

Mick squeezed his shoulder to show he was listening even if he wasn't sure what to say.

"If they had somewhere they could test and train their abilities without feeling _outted_ maybe more would use their powers for others' benefit." Len paused as he considered that. "I wonder if there could be a way to mask a building so that people who weren't within the radius couldn't see who entered, a place where Enhanced and Supers could be anonymous to everyone except others who chose to go there…"

Len thought of Wally's ability to disappear from someone's periphery. If that could be harnessed somehow, those affected by Vertigo could have a place to talk and work on their powers peacefully.

"Lenny…"

"Hmm?" He blinked at where Mick was gesturing at the screens.

"Jesse's here."

He was indeed, making his way politely but briskly to Lisa to be saved from having too many initial encounters without her. For someone more like Len, who didn't want the spotlight but simply hoped to make a difference in the world, being _mayor_ wasn't the usual profession. Or any politician, for that matter, but Jesse was a rare sort.

Maybe Len was too. After all, he was sitting in the security room of a museum planning an ambush for a supervillain in a fur hood with a gun strapped to his thigh.

While he and Mick looked on, Lisa introduced Barry to Jesse in a similar manner as she had to everyone else, Barry being just as pleasant and seemingly sincere.

"You were there the other night with Leonard at City Hall, weren't you? I could have sworn…"

"Oh, yeah, we're all friends," Barry didn't try to deny it. "Honestly, I can't decide which Snart sibling's company I enjoy more."

Jesse laughed, because while Len could hear the tease in Barry's words, to anyone else, he sounded sweet. "I know exactly what you mean. If only I had the pleasure of Leonard's company more often. He is remarkably good at disappearing. Do you have any idea how frustrating it can be to have someone just," he snapped his fingers, "up and be gone?"

The angle of the cameras wasn't quite right to see Barry's smirk, but Len could picture it anyway. "Can't say I do, no. Must have important work he's always getting to."

"Just like his sister," Jesse beamed. "You know, I'm grooming her to take over for me someday. Hopefully sooner rather than later."

"James Jesse," Lisa said with a reprimand most people wouldn't dare use on their boss, "don't you even think of quitting on me before you've had at least four terms."

Jesse laughed again. Len didn't doubt for a second that Lisa would fill his shoes someday and then go on to even higher-ranking office—governor, senator, _president_. The world would be better off and never see her coming.

"Oh dear," Len's eye caught a familiar sight in another screen, headed toward Jesse, with a polar opposite sight, equally daunting, in yet another screen coming from the other direction, "Leslie's in attendance. And so is Tina McGee. And you said no one would know my face," he spat at Mick.

"Sorry," Mick said, not sounding at all sorry. "Two of the dozen people who know you are, in fact, at the party."

Len glared but didn't have time to comment before both moguls were upon the mayor. At least Lisa was used to their not-so-pleasant rivalry. STAR Labs and Mercury Labs was always in competition, but while Leslie was on the up and up, Tina was a snake.

"Celebrating before ensuring your citizens' safety, _Mayor_?" She reached Jesse seconds before Leslie could. She was a sharp woman in every way, a couple decades older than Leslie, yet their dislike for each other seemed personal like old enemies from junior high. "My company was attacked, yet still, you're siding more with non-registration, I hear."

Jesse started at the sudden arrival of a detractor, but Lisa was quick to jump to his aid.

"Your company was attacked by a _Super_ ," she said, "who are already federally mandated to come forward."

"Little good that does," Tina scoffed, "but if Enhanced also had to come forward, you might have enough clout to force Supers into a corner as well." She planted her hands on her hips and turned to stare Jesse down like she'd won a small battle.

Leslie, while not generally confrontational, joined the conversation to take Tina down a peg. "And what about the Super who tried to _protect_ your company?"

For his part, Barry didn't look put out at all but kept a neutral face, glancing interestedly between the women.

"He didn't succeed!" Tina sputtered. "And there's been no evidence that his partner is anything but Powerless with one of _your_ police issued guns."

Finally, Jesse cleared his throat to intervene, since they were starting to draw onlookers. "I assure you, none of the city's officers are playing vigilante as this Cold fellow."

Back in the security room, Len felt the heat from Mick's glare on the side of his face, which he chose to ignore.

"Then perhaps my blame is misplaced, and I should be aiming left," she fired back at Leslie.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Maybe Flash and Cold weren't playing hero that night. Maybe _your_ agents were simply beaten to the punch by Professor Tech."

"How dare you insinuate—"

"Ladies, please," Jesse held firm between them. More and more guests were beginning to crowd closer and listen in as Leslie puffed out her chest in offence. "There's no evidence to suggest any of that. What I do know is that The Flash saved my life the other night, and the life of dozens of others."

Lisa gave a nod to let Jesse know he was heading the right direction, but Tina was having none of it.

"And what _I_ know is that this threat to my company's security forced me into a corner with Kord. He's been wanting a merger for years, you know," she added with a small smirk.

"He has _not_ ," Leslie shot back. "He's as cutthroat as you are. _You_ wanted that merger. Just how much are you strong-arming—"

" _Slander_ , Ms. Jocoy?" Tina cut her off.

"Well, I'm just a blue-collar guy myself," Barry spoke loudly, the rest of the immediate area having hushed to listen in, so many people could hear him, making Len tense at what he might say, "but sounds like you two are as split on whether Supers and Enhanced are dangerous and should be registered as anyone. That tells me more than ever that this city needs a vote. Whatever anyone's personal feelings about The Flash or Cold or anyone affected by Vertigo, I'm sure we can all agree that _democracy_ is the best solution to the argument."

The smile he passed around to those watching was pure diplomacy, befitting of any politician. Even Lisa looked impressed with how he'd settled things, making it impossible for Leslie or Tina to raise more of a fuss without risking making themselves look bad.

"Of course," Tina said quickly.

"Couldn't agree more," Leslie nearly spoke over her.

"Good," Jesse said with a relaxed droop in his shoulders, "now, why don't we—"

"Apologies that I can't stay longer," Tina interrupted, "but I'll be looking forward to that vote, Mr. Mayor. And I certainly hope Cold and his gun are never connected to the police force or anyone else in attendance tonight."

The way she eyed everyone present made Len wonder if she knew something, but that wasn't possible, was it? All the more reason he needed his costume, regardless of how much Mick was still glaring.

Once Tina made scarce, the crowd that had started to form pretended they hadn't been gawking and got back to mingling, while Leslie apologized for getting so worked up and chatted amiably with Jesse for a time before they both parted from Barry and Lisa to make more rounds.

It was barely a minute later that Barry cursed over the comms.

" _Shit_."

"What?" Len asked.

" _Her_." He nodded beyond the crowd to a woman by the wall near the left entrance, where Len had to switch screens to see her clearly.

She was beautiful, if understated. Olive complexion, dark hair and eyes, hair curled and pinned in a side look like Lisa, but instead of a gown, she wore metallic black brocade slacks, tight-fitted, with a sharp black blazer that cut low and had no blouse beneath.

Maybe understated was the wrong word, more muted, so that she didn't draw attention but still cut a striking figure, especially with the statement gold necklace she wore with a red jeweled pendant. Leaning back against the wall away from everyone, she watched casually as she sipped from a champagne flute.

"She seems…unassuming. Quiet even."

"She is," Barry said. "She's also sadistic. That's Vortex, a Super."

"Vortex?" Lisa repeated, since the name wasn't well-known like Reverb or the Professor.

"What's her power?" Mick asked.

Almost immediately, the air conditioning seemed to pick up, moving about long hair and the hems of dresses, but before long, it was clear that the vents had nothing to do with the sudden wind and no one had opened any doors or windows.

"I'll give ya one guess," Barry said. "Lenny?"

"Take her out now. I'll—" but before he could finish or even begin to stand, the wind blew through like a cyclone, moving several people like chess pieces and causing several more to cry out in alarm, but none so centrally focused as Jesse, who lifted off the floor with the force of a whirlwind.

Vortex tossed her empty flute away uncaringly and moved forward like the eye of the storm wherever she walked.

"Barry!" Len cried, and he tried, Len could see how he tried with the flicker of lightning that sparked, only for Barry and Lisa to get thrown across the ballroom, where Barry used what little speed he could control to shift position and cushion Lisa's landing.

Len leapt to his feet.

"You don't like my kind, Mr. Mayor?" Vortex called over the roar of the wind, barely audible through Barry and Lisa's comms.

Jesse still levitated, everyone else forced away from him either against the walls or on the ground like they were fighting gravity.

"I'm _against_ registration!" Jesse cried.

"You're still allowing a vote." She tilted her head with a wicked twitch at her mouth, as if enjoying his struggling.

"That's how democracy works! Even if not everyone likes the outcome."

"Hmm…" She reached him and extended her hand through the wind tunnel without difficulty to give his cheek a condescending pat. "You know, I don't like your kind either." She smacked him harder, then removed her hand only for the whirlwind to increase and tighten as if fighting to pull Jesse in different directions, and he gasped from the pain.

"So," she turned out to the watching, immobilized crowd, "who here is _for_ registration?"

Len felt horrible that his first thought was how unfortunate it was Tina had already left, but once he shook that thought away, he lifted his hood, drew his gun, and turned to Mick, who'd raised his gun as well.

"Got any bright ideas?" he asked.

"We know the blueprints of this building like our own backyard," Len said. "You go left, I'll go right. Whoever has the first shot, take it."

They sped for the door. The wind wasn't intense when they opened it, down a back hallway from the area used for the ballroom, but there was still a strong gust to prove Vortex's power reached even there.

At the fork, Len and Mick parted ways to reach the main area from opposite sides. The closer Len got, the harder it was to move forward, but while he no longer had the luxury of the security monitors to tell him what was happening, he still had his comms.

"Barry, can you do anything?"

"The wind's too strong," Barry gasped. "With my speed, I could probably move normally, but then everyone would see me."

"Hold tight. Is she closer to the left entrance or the right?" Len flattened himself outside his entryway. One wrong move into the open and he could easily get swept aside by the wind.

"Left," Lisa said.

"But there's a pillar blocking her that way!"

" _Shit_ ," Len heard Mick curse.

Then Len remembered the ventilation system and glanced down at the grate below him. It had a large enough shaft for a person, Len had checked and made sure the covers were all easily removable with the ventways clear. The one by him went directly into the ballroom positioned between him and Mick. He could take Vortex out from the side as long as he could ensure she was facing the right direction.

"I have an idea. I'm turning my earpiece on speaker and leaving it behind. Barry, be ready."

"What?" Lisa hissed. "Are you making yourself _bait_?"

Len quickly removed the grate cover, set his earpiece down where he'd been standing, and climbed into the shaft. "Trust me."

The last thing he heard clearly was Barry saying, "You better hurry because she's meant to scare these people and Jesse is not looking good."

"And you better take out your earpieces because I'm about to yell. In 5…" Len counted silently from there, hoping they listened, as he began his crawl to the other side of the shaft.

Seconds before he spoke again, he realized his voice might be recognizable and decided to put on a confident drawl.

"Hey, _Windy_!" he shouted as loud as he could, knowing his true voice would be muffled by the material of the shaft compared to his earpiece blaring by the entrance. "Vortex, is it? Not bad, not bad. Your arguments don't hold any water though, but _air_ does. What happens, I wonder, if I freeze those particles right where they are? Think you'll blow over?"

Although the cold from his gun had nothing to do with freezing anything the way he imagined Frost could, but it still sounded cool!

"Is that Cold, I hear?" Len heard Vortex through the other grate that was quickly coming into view in front of him, though without his earpiece, Barry and the others couldn't warn him if this was going horribly wrong. "I've been wanting to get a look at you. Just some Powerless punk chasing Flash's heels."

"I think you'll find our definitions of _powerless_ differ." Len reached the end of the grate—and discovered his ploy had worked! Vortex was sideways moving toward the exit, past Len enough that even though he could feel the wind blowing in through the grate, he was able to get the cover off without alerting her.

"You realize I could snap the mayor's neck without touching him," she said as she walked, slow and purposeful away from Len. " _That's_ power."

Len squared his shot…and fired, causing Jesse to drop and for the wind to die, while Vortex shivered and spun around as Len climbed the rest of the way out of the shaft.

"Actually, power is knowing more than your opponent. _Now_ ," Len said louder, echoing from the earpiece and where he stood, keeping everyone's attention far from Barry pressed to the wall behind Lisa.

With that familiar flicker of lightning, The Flash appeared to slap cuffs on Vortex, zipped her across the ballroom to hand over to Mick, then returned to Jesse to help him stand.

"You okay, Mr. Mayor?"

Len darted for the exit to retrieve his earpiece, making sure to keep his face hidden within his hood, especially when he passed Leslie, but she was thankfully still on the ground like most people, slowly recovering.

Once he had the earpiece and turned off the speaker, he asked quietly, "Everyone good?"

"I'll admit it," Lisa said, "you two actually make a pretty good team."

Barry made sure to smile for the cameras—well, turn toward them, since there was press present but his mask was full-coverage so no one could actually see his mouth—while Jesse profusely thanked him. Before he or any of the civilians could address Len, however, he hissed over the comms for Barry to grab him and make their exit, and with a salute, Barry flashed them both back to the security room.

Len released a shuddery breath. He'd actually been quite buzzed with adrenaline up until the moment it was over. Then all he could focus on was the crowd and how more and more people were turning to look at him, and he remembered that he _hated_ galas. Being a vigilante wasn't so bad though.

"Nice job, Lenny," Barry said, drawing back his mask and then zipping forward to kiss Len's cheek.

"I-I…"

"Better get back to my date," he winked and was gone.

The _imp_.

When Len checked the duffle bag he'd brought, it once again contained The Flash suit, as well as a change of clothes for him. Dismissing the warmth in his face from that kiss, he quickly changed so he could join the others outside.

They were waiting for the police and EMTs to arrive when Len reached them, just in time to see Mick duck Vortex into a squad car.

"Leonard! How did you get here so quickly?" Jesse asked. He looked a little wild eyed but not too worse for wear.

"I, um…well, to be honest, I was worried, and may have been hanging around nearby in case anything happened. Looks like my concerns were warranted. Is everyone all right?"

They were, but Lisa still insisted Jesse get checked over by the paramedics. Before Leslie could spot Len and rope him into a conversation he was too frazzled to deal with right now, the four of them slipped off to the side to discuss the night's events.

Only for Len to realize Mick no longer had his anti-Vertigo gun!

" _Mick_ ," he said accusingly, since it was one of his designs after all, "what happened to your weapon?"

Mick's hands went to his holster, confusing crossing his face. "I…shoot, I can't remember. Had it when Flash handed me Vortex. She wouldn't have… Nah, where would she have put it? I musta set it down or dropped it in there." He shot a thumb at the museum. "Maybe one of those bluebloods nabbed it outta fear."

"This is not something to be taken lightly," Len chastised him. "Most of the guests have been ushered out by now, maybe I can—" He turned to head for the side entrance they'd used to get into the security room, but after a single step…

He was no longer by the museum.

He had no idea where he was, but a quick look around told him it was some sort of warehouse.

"How…?"

"I am so glad we can finally meet."

Len froze, trembling at the realization that he was somewhere unfamiliar without his costume or gun, because he'd put it away in his duffle with The Flash suit. Turning slowly, what he found was _Reverb_ casually leaning against a support beam, just him, but he was intimidating enough.

He wasn't a man of large stature, but that hardly mattered. He'd killed so many people since Vertigo—police, civilians, anyone who got in the way of his heists and dirty dealings.

Like Len.

"I-I-I…" Len clenched his fists to try to get a hold of himself. He must have stepped into a portal, bringing him far away from anyone who could save him.

"Cold, is it?" Reverb said, like an echo of how Len had taunted Vortex, pushing from the beam to make a slow stride closer to him.

He wore all black with a dark brown leather jacket and googles similar to Len's but with darker glowing blue in his lenses. His long hair was slicked back, and he offered what might have been a sweet smile if he wasn't a _supervillain_. As he came forward, he drew his goggles down, and his eyes were mesmerizing, holding Len in place.

"A little green, aren't you…Doctor Snart? Don't worry, I don't want your gun, which you seem to have failed to keep with you. I have this one I can give to Tech." He lifted his hand from around his back to reveal Mick's lost weapon. "He'll be thrilled."

Len flinched back when Reverb continued forward, though he knew the gun itself couldn't harm him, but the man could, the Super behind all this who had to be a few steps ahead of them that Len hadn't counted on.

Reverb set the gun on a nearby table and tapped his fingers along the surface, watching Len and taking his time.

"Things are moving quite nicely for us, actually, and you…you aren't ruining our plans as much as you think. No, you are an asset, Cold. And aren't you lucky," he got right up to Len and leaned close into his face, making Len shake visibly with no way to defend himself, "because it means I won't kill you yet."

Len gasped when Reverb backed off with a low chuckle.

"Don't think that means you're safe though," he warned. "Your usefulness has a shelf life, and how this ends for you could go one of several ways. Especially when you are so _close_ with our mutual friend Barry."

"H-He is n-n-not your friend." Len tried to stay strong, clenching his fists tighter and taking several steadying breaths.

Reverb's smile shifted into a sneer. "He'll see the error of his ways once he's outnumbered. Everyone will. And you… Well." He looked Len up and down, raising his hands at his sides so that the dimensional energy he commanded pulsed from them in waves. "Can you imagine what it would be like if I opened one of my portals, stuck you halfway through it, and closed it?"

Len was having a panic attack, he could feel it in the shortness of his breath he could no longer control. "P-p-please…"

"Keep that in mind," Reverb said and shot his hands forward, forcing Len to stumble away and right into a fresh portal he hadn't noticed until he tumbled onto his backside next to the museum with Barry, Mick, and Lisa hovering over him.

"Lenny?" Barry dropped to his knees to help him sit up. "What happened? You _vanished_. Are you okay?"

Oh dear. Maybe Len bit off more than he could chew after all.

* * *

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Every time Len thought he was okay, he'd close his eyes and picture half of him missing from being bisected in one of Reverb's portals and his breathing would pick up again.

Professor Tech was scary but more so calculating. Felicity had almost been entertaining. Vortex had a darkness to her, but Len hadn't really gotten close.

Reverb, on the other hand…

His threats weren't idle. He meant them. He followed through. He would kill Len once he no longer found him useful, and Len didn't even know how he was _being_ useful. Why had he ever thought he could be a vigilante?

" _Len_. Look at me." Barry's voice was gentle as it coaxed him to look up from his lap. He was so handsome in his tux.

Barry brought him home. Len didn't remember giving his address. Maybe Lisa or Mick had, or maybe Barry simply knew.

Mick and Lisa had their own damage control to deal with, but they'd all heard what happened to Len with Reverb, and after Mick vowed vengeance and Lisa helped Len breathe for a few minutes, they'd asked Barry to take him home and said to lie low.

Didn't they understand there was no lying low from a teleporter?

"Lenny, you're okay," Barry said in assurance, crouched in front of him. "I won't let him hurt you. Now come on, I promised Mick and Lisa I'd take care of you. Tell me what I can do."

He really was sweet when he wanted to be. "I-I, um…"

Barry reached to put his hands on Len's knees.

" _Don't_." Len flinched away, startling Barry, and hated himself for it. "I'm sorry, but p-please don't touch me right now."

"Okay." Barry held back dutifully.

"Tea. Could you make me some tea? I-I have an electric kettle in the kitchen with several teas near it. One of the caffeine free please."

"Of course." Barry zipped away and back in seconds. "Water's heating up. What else?"

"Gideon," Len said, "can you find—"

She dug her head into his arm right then, already on the sofa with him, and while it made him flinch at first, he relaxed once he reached for her.

"Come here, dear. That's my sweet girl." Petting her always calmed him. She knew what he needed and how to curl up and just _be_ until his pulse and breathing normalized.

"Can I sit?" Barry asked, gesturing beside Len. It was strange having him use such kid gloves when he was usually so bold.

"Yes. I'm truly sorry. I don't mean to be such a mess."

"He threatened you," Barry said with a touch of bite to his words as he slowly sat next to Len. "You have a right to freak out. Don't apologize. It's my fault."

Len looked at Barry as he stroked Gideon's fur, finally starting to feel better. "I thought I was the blackmailer in this relationship."

Barry cracked a smile, but it was short lived, replaced by his more recently familiar somberness. "Yeah, but it's still my fault, trust me." He clenched his eyes shut and took his own shuddery breath. "I didn't take this seriously enough, everything we could do, what we'd stumble upon, how much attention it would put on you. I just figured it would be fun and maybe give me a chance to…"

"To what?"

"Make up for a few things."

The kettle went off with a whistle. Normally, Len loved how swift it was, but tonight he wouldn't have minded a few more minutes.

"One sec," Barry said, and was gone and back again, this time setting a mug on the coffee table with a tea bag steeping.

"Thank you."

"Need honey or milk—"

"It's fine." Len stared at the mug, still gently petting Gideon, afraid he'd lose his nerve to press for more if he looked Barry in the eyes. "He thinks he can convince you to join him."

"Then he's going to be sorely disappointed."

"Why is he so sure?"

"He…knows something about me," Barry said without really saying anything. Even now, he wouldn't be straightforward with Len. Maybe Len needed to go first. After all, that's what Barry had asked of him.

Feeling underdressed since his change of clothes was slacks and a sweater, while Barry was currently putting James Bond to shame, Len steeled his nerves with the quiet comfort of Gideon, and the quiet support Barry offered too.

"Barry…" he said plainly, if a little shaky, "I-I do like you. _Like_ like you."

"Yeah?" Barry smiled, all sweet and disarming in a blink. "I like you too. So be a little more patient with me, okay?" The somberness returned, but with it, Len saw the truth in the expression, how much the sorrow with only the occasional smile was the real man beneath the mask. Len couldn't pester him to offer more when he was trying so hard.

"Okay."

"Lenny," Barry said, reaching tentatively for Len's face only to think better of it when he remembered Len's request—but Len was feeling better, and he didn't want to dent Barry again.

"Y-You can. I-it's okay now." Len hated how he stuttered, but it didn't seem to bother Barry.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Because I don't want you to let him take this from you," Barry said, finishing the gesture he'd started with a tender cup of Len's cheek. "You like being Flash and Cold. You're good at it. When the moment's right, you don't feel any of that anxiety, I can tell. I know it still creeps in, and he really scared you tonight, but don't let him end this unless you need it to end."

He was giving Len an out if he no longer wanted to hit the field. But Len couldn't duck and cover now. They were a team. They worked better together. Len was the whole reason Reverb's lackeys saw Barry as an enemy now. He couldn't leave him.

And more than just Barry, the city needed him too.

"I am terrified," Len said with a satisfied lean into Barry's hand, "but if we let him win, so many worse things could happen than any threat he makes on me. Besides, I can't very well let you go back out there without supervision. You'll rob the city blind and run off to Aruba or something."

"Aruba?" Barry laughed.

"I'm not a beach person myself, but Mick's always wanted to take Mother there."

"Family vacation? I suppose that would be better than going alone. Assuming that was an invitation just now?"

"I-I…" Len's cheeks felt hot, especially since Barry wasn't drawing back his hand.

"After we've saved the city?" Barry said, which was the first time he'd mentioned sticking around beyond their initial deal.

"After we've saved the city," Len agreed.

 _And the world_ , more like.

Barry's thumb brushed Len's cheekbone, and he shivered. When Barry leaned closer, promising to claim that kiss that kept being interrupted, at the last moment, he shifted and pressed his lips to the side of Len's mouth instead, kissing softly but lingering, like stage two of the kiss on the cheek earlier.

Len longed for stage three but understood Barry's hesitancy.

"Wouldn't want your heartrate to speed up again," Barry whispered with that sweet smile, tinged with longing. Then he startled and glanced down at Len's lap.

Gideon hadn't bitten him, had she? But to Len's surprise, Barry's hand was smoothing unchallenged over her head.

"Hey now," Barry kept his voice low, "guess there is room for miracles."

Gideon began a low growl.

"And it's over," Barry chuckled, but after drawing his hand back, he didn't move out of Len's space, and Gideon didn't further complain.

"She understands your presence is calming for me right now," Len said, patting her head himself.

"Ah, so it's provisionary acceptance, I got ya. Then I guess I'll have to keep making you feel better. Now, drink your tea," Barry handed it to him since it'd had time to steep, "and tell me what else I can do."

He was like a doting boyfriend the rest of the evening. Only _not_. But that was okay. Len felt comforted having him there. He didn't take advantage of the offered hospitality, of course, simply had Barry sit with him while he drank his tea, then all he wanted was sleep.

"Would you stay the night? On the _sofa_ ," Len amended before Barry got any ideas.

Barry raised his arms to show off his tux. "Got a change of clothes I can borrow? Coz all I got besides this is black leather, and while I know you enjoy me in that…"

"It's tripolymer," Len corrected to hide his blush, "but I'll find you something."

Seeing Barry in Len's STAR Labs T-shirt made the domestic scene that much more intimate, but Barry didn't try anything, not even when they passed in the hall outside the bathroom, and Len could tell how much Barry wanted to join him in bed or at least make an insinuating comment about it, he simply headed for the sofa as requested with an extra pillow and blanket and wished Len good night.

"Good night, Barry. And thank you."

XXXXX

Len woke far too early—the nightmares saw to that, leaving a low churning in his stomach.

Reverb was so young, as young as Barry, yet he instilled a fear in Len as though _he_ was younger, some terrified child quaking from a monster in the shadows.

Len tried to shake it off, to think critically about what they could do to protect everyone rather than what might be done to him. Sofia and Ryder couldn't help this time, so he made coffee and went to his computer.

He didn't have an office. His desk was in his living room, directly across from where Barry slept, but he didn't stir, not even with the light coming in through the curtains. It was nice having him there, a balm that had helped Len fall asleep, even if it wasn't enough to banish bad dreams.

To clear his thoughts, Len checked his email. Hartley was at the top of his inbox since he'd heard about the attack at the gala, but he was in Starling at the Kord symposium. So much had been happening, Len had nearly forgotten that was happening this weekend.

Hartley also wanted to confirm a time to meet once he returned, which he referred to jokingly as their 'date'. _And while we discuss all the things I learn from this trip, perhaps you'll finally tell me about this mystery man who's caught your eye._

He was such a dear. Maybe Len could give in and talk a little about Barry without, well, _talking about Barry_. He replied with a date and time just after Hartley would be back from Starling for them to grab dinner after work. Hartley had provided his cell number, so Len added his as well for easier communication, realizing as he did what a huge step that was for him, since he tended to hate talking on the phone unless it was Mick, Lisa, or his mother.

 _I hope you are having fun,_ he sent through text in addition to the email, not expecting a reply, but Hartley must have been having an early morning too, because he answered.

 _I am! I can't wait to share with you some of the new Vertigo research. Wish you were here,_ he sent with a selfie at what appeared to be a coffee shop. _Maybe next time, if you're up for it._

 _I'd like that_ , Len said. Maybe he could someday. Stranger things had been happening lately. _Did your boyfriend end up joining you?_

 _He did. He can't stay for the whole thing, but we're enjoying a quiet morning together._

He must have been in the coffee shop then, just not visible in Hartley's picture.

 _Enjoy yourselves_ , Len signed off, and realized that even that small exchange had left him feeling looser, which was a nice change.

Like Barry had said, Len didn't want to give up what he'd found recently just because Reverb scared him. He never wanted to be the type of person who could immerse themselves in crowds or chat on the phone all day, he liked who he was, his alone time, his small circle of family, but letting it expand just a little with a few new experiences and adventures was freeing in ways he never thought he'd know.

After finishing sifting through less compelling emails, just when he was ready for his second cup of coffee, with the sun risen and Gideon sitting in the middle of the living room staring at Barry's sleeping form—he really hoped she didn't disturb him—Len's mother messaged him.

 _I know everyone is safe thanks to The Flash and this Cold person, but who, exactly, is this?_ She'd sent a photo from one of Central City's society blogs, showing Lisa and Barry dancing with bright smiles. _And why didn't I know Lisa was seeing someone? That boy is adorable, but I don't remember being told of his existence._

Lisa hadn't conjured her meddling out of nowhere after all.

 _Relax, Mother, they are not dating. Barry is a friend of mine who agreed to watch out for Lisa in case anything happened last night. You know how I am with crowds, and Mick would have been too surly a partner._

 _True enough. A friend of yours huh? A little young but when do I get to meet this dashing young man?_

"Lisa mentioned something about family dinner night," Barry's voice beside Len made him jump and nearly lose his phone. Why did Barry have to be so stealthy in his speed? Even Gideon looked confused until she turned around and spotted him.

" _Barry_ ," Len chastised him for spying over his shoulder—and for startling him.

"Sorry," Barry said with a hint of actual apology, his hair looking adorably disarrayed from the gel in it last night, "I didn't mean to scare you. I forget everyone else's pace sometimes."

"Which has to do with you peeping _how_?" Len tossed back, though it was difficult not to smile with Barry so close.

"Peeping?" he snickered. "Trust me, Lenny, if I _peep_ on you, you'll know. But seriously, if Mama Snart wants to—"

" _Abrahamson_ , not Snart. If you call her Mama Snart, she will kick you right out the door."

Barry stood taller—in Len's STAR Labs sweats, goodness—but nodded. "Why are you and Lisa still Snart then?"

"I was older, used to my name, and Mother didn't want Lisa to have a different surname than her brother. I wouldn't have wanted it changed anyway. Our grandfather was a good man, no use in letting our father ruin the whole legacy."

Barry snorted. "Noted. 'Never do anything to anger a mama bear' is a hard and fast rule. But how are you, Lenny? Do you need me today? Coz I got errands to run, but I can stay—"

"Oh, goodness, no, I…I don't need a babysitter," Len said, before realizing he'd sort of requested one last night. "I feel much better, really, and Reverb himself said he has no reason to come after me. _Yet_. Because I'm an asset somehow…though I wish I knew what he meant. Besides being apparently close with you."

"I think it's more than 'apparently'." Leaning back against the desk like he did at STAR Labs, Barry tried to hide his troubled expression with a grin. "I know this will pain you, but it's Saturday—try not to think too much. Rest. Take it easy. You earned it."

Saturday… "Oh!" Len looked back at his cell phone to see his mother had sent another text.

 _Are you bringing him tonight?_

"Family dinner was going to be Saturday this week, I nearly forgot," Len said.

"Just tell me when to pick you up."

"What?" Len glanced back at him, expecting to find a tease, but Barry looked quite serious. "Really? What will you say? About who you are?"

"I'll say we're friends," Barry leaned toward him, "but that I've been trying very hard to seduce you."

"B-Barry..." Len flushed.

"What time?"

There had to be good reason to not introduce Barry to his mother, but instead of dissent, Len found himself saying, "6pm?"

"I'll be here. Mind if I keep these for a bit?" He tugged on the T-shirt. "I don't want to get back into that tux, despite how you look at me when I'm in it. I'll drop the Flash suit back at the Labs too. Then 6pm it is. Although…" He put one hand on the desk, the other on the back of Len's chair, invading Len's space with the same effortless abandon as always. "If you read any more about Sofia today and feel _inspired_ , feel free to call me over sooner." He winked, and then a flash of lightning zipped through the apartment—collecting the tux and Flash suit—and he was gone, though Len would swear he'd felt the ghost of a kiss on his cheek again.

Maybe he would take _some_ time to read today. Just a little.

XXXXX

This was a terrible idea, Len thought, as he and Barry stood outside his mother's house, waiting for her to answer the door. Mick and Lisa had promised to be there as well, but what was Len thinking introducing his…his what? He and Barry weren't dating, they were partners, and Len couldn't tell his mother _that_. This was going to blow up in his face.

"Relax," Barry hissed in his hear, "I'm not really going to tell her I'm trying to seduce you. Though I am going to keep trying."

Len shivered, just as Lorna opened the door.

"Hello, baby." She hugged him immediately. "You beat Mick and Lisa tonight. And this must be Barry."

While Barry shifted to outstretch a hand, Lorna pulled him into a hug too.

"Come now, we can be more familiar than a handshake. This family _embraces_."

"I'm pretty sure that isn't true of any of your children, Ms. Abrahamson." Barry chuckled.

"Oh, dear, call me Lorna. Or Mama by the end of the night, if I like you." She sized him up a moment with her scrupulous discerning, then gestured him and Len inside. "Now, I want to hear all about you watching over my little girl."

It was no effort for Barry to repurpose his story from last night—a mechanic, just a working man with Vertigo-affected friends, which was how he'd met Len and been introduced to Lisa and Mick. They all wanted to do their part to keep the citizens of Central City safe.

Len had warned the others of Barry being there, though it didn't prevent Mick from glaring whenever Lorna wasn't looking.

"Can you please tone it down," Len whispered to him. "On multiple occasions now, Barry has saved Lisa and me—"

"That's why I'm not throwing him to the _wolf_. That's all he gets."

They were finishing setting the table for dinner when Barry said charming but brazenly, "I'd say Len must get his good looks from you, Lorna, but that doesn't explain Lisa."

Lorna sat at the head of the table and insisted that Barry sit at her right beside Len. "Aren't you a sweet talker?"

"Our father's one virtue is he knew how to pick a looker," Lisa said, "and we get to reap the benefits."

"Right..." Len muttered as he ducked his head, but when he glanced up again, Barry's eyes were on him.

"Only for some reason Lenny doesn't believe that. You wouldn't argue how beautiful your mother is, or Lisa, I bet."

"N-no."

"Then believe me when I say you would have turned far more heads than me last night if you'd been the one in a tux." He smiled, and it was genuine, not a show like he'd put on for Jesse and everyone at the gala, not overly insufferable like he usually was, but somewhere in between that Len felt was the real Barry peeking through.

Which did _not_ help his blush.

"Are you kosher, dear?" Lorna asked as she passed the first dish to Barry.

"Um…no?" Barry said with some confusion.

"Mother is Jewish," Len explained, "but she raised us Christian too since we were more used to that from my father, so Lisa and I—"

"Aren't exactly devout," Lorna broke in, "I know. I'm not devout about everything, but I have my preferences. You're eating kosher tonight, dear, and you'll love it." She handed him the next dish. Lorna's cooking was always amazing and plentiful, and with the way Barry ate, Len doubted she'd be wrong.

"I get the feeling your father wasn't _devout_ Christian," Barry said as he passed the food to Len.

"Hardly. But how do you think taking Christmas away from a thirteen and two-year-old would have gone over?"

Barry snorted, and Len smiled with the ease of this. He wasn't sure what his mother thought of Barry yet, but it didn't feel like disaster looming, even if Mick still looked annoyed.

They chitchatted until everyone's plates were filled, then Lorna addressed Barry again.

"Now that we're ready to enjoy our meal, when are you going to tell me how you actually met my son… _Flash_?"

Len's first bite of food froze on the way to his mouth, as Barry tensed beside him, Lisa dropped her folk, and Mick huffed like he might break into a laugh.

"If you were going to try feigning ignorance, you all failed. Come now, dear," Lorna smiled sweetly in that deadly way Lisa had picked up and that Len was certain he could never master, "why don't you tell me the real story."

Barry broke into the laugh Mick was skirting. "What makes you think I'm The Flash?"

"Because my son is clearly _Cold_."

Len's mouth floundered for a rebuttal.

"And given the two are always seen together lately, the general figures they present in pictures even if no one sees their faces, your sudden appearance and connection to last night, to the fire, I'd bet, too, and how Len is the one who created the gun Cold uses, it wasn't that hard to figure out." She took a slow bite of food, smile never wavering.

If Len's mother wanted to be a supervillain, everyone would be in trouble.

"Mother…" he tried, but her sharp gaze reminded him why he never lied to her.

"Cat's outta the bag, Lenny," Barry leaned back with an impressed look at her, "even without Gideon around to add her disapproval."

"You've met Gideon?" She was impossible to read right now. "Tell me, Barry, what are your intentions with my son?"

 _Please don't say to seduce him_ , Len thought frantically, though the twitch at Barry's mouth said he was thinking it.

"Honestly? At first, I was just curious how someone could be so selfless and frankly heroic when he'd otherwise prefer to stay in his lab." Barry shrugged, dropping any pretense he might have used before. "He knows that's what he _should_ do, but his inventions aren't enough when he also knows something worse is out there that no one else can handle.

"So, we're partners. Not to say there aren't perks in it for me."

"Like stealing Judge Lambert's diamond bracelet?" Lisa said.

"She was a judge?" Barry asked, then pointed at Lisa across the table, "and I never admitted that."

"She thinks she lost it during the Vortex attack."

"Must have been." He grinned wider.

"What do you think, Mickey?" Lorna asked, since Lisa's amusement was apparent.

Len tensed in concern that Mick would throw them under the bus, he'd warned as much several times, but all his bluster seemed to diminish with a heavy sigh.

"I wanna hate him, Ma," he said, "but this kid ain't done much more than swipe cash and trinkets. Never any assault or trouble with civilians. Could have robbed all of STAR Labs by now with the way Lenny trusts him, but he's still around. Can't figure out any other angle he's playing. Risked his life to save Lenny and Lisa a few times too."

Barry fidgeted under the restrained praise. "Not so bad yourself, Cap," he said as if to save himself from blushing the way Len usually did.

"And where were you _before_ Vertigo?" Lorna returned to him.

Just like Lisa asked last night, and Len had been trying to get out of him too, but finally, this time, there was nothing to distract from an answer.

Barry didn't meet Lorna's eyes or look at Len; his gaze went to the table. "Not in Central."

"Vague answer."

"Mother," Len said, if only because he hated to see Barry looking _pained_ , "Barry doesn't like to—"

"My family was killed," Barry said, snapping everyone's attention to him. "I came here to find refuge. Vertigo made that easier."

"…Killed?" Len repeated quietly.

Those green eyes had never looked so raw when they flashed to him. No one was eating now, just waiting for him to speak. "Murdered. Why do you think your plea that night changed my mind? All you cared about was protecting your family. I couldn't ignore that."

"And you've been protecting them too," Lorna said, softening from how she'd been ready to judge Barry. With finality, she picked up her fork. "That alone makes you welcome at this table. After all, Mickey doesn't seem too concerned with your criminal background."

"I never said that," Mick protested, which made Barry chuckle, something Len was grateful for and that he knew his mother had prompted on purpose. "But he's no big bad like Reverb or Tech. I'm more worried about him robbing people blind while he's got them all thinking he's the good guy than him hurtin' anybody."

Everyone eased back into a few more bites as Barry said, "And really, what matters more, that I save someone's life or steal their wallet?"

Lisa laughed more than was appropriate for _deputy mayor_ , but then, so did Lorna.

"You are colorful, I'll give you that. But what about your _other_ intentions on my son? And don't act like you don't have any."

" _Mother_. I am a grown man—"

"That's gonna depend on him," Barry said, and beneath the table, Len felt a tap of Barry's knee against his.

Len had been right last night; he'd bitten off more than he could chew—and took a swift bite of actual food to hide it.

"This is delicious, by the way," Barry added.

"I know." Lorna smiled smugly. "Now, tell me more about Flash and Cold so I'm properly caught up."

"Mother, I don't want you worrying—"

"I already will. About all my babies." She looked pointedly around the table. "Ease an old woman's mind, at least."

"I don't see any _old_ women present," Barry said with his charm back in full swing, "but here's what you've missed so far…"

XXXXX

Len never expected that bringing his mother into the fold could be so…easy. Even freeing. She didn't pull him aside to ask if he was certain about what he was doing or to ply for more details about Barry, she simply hugged him tight and told him to stay safe.

Then she hugged _Barry_ and said the same.

Later, when Barry was dropping Len off at home, he asked him, "Is that what you were so afraid to tell me? About your family?"

"Part of it, but not everything."

"You don't have to tell me how they died if you're not ready," Len said, but then had a terrible thought. "It wasn't Reverb, was it?"

"No," Barry smiled sadly, "no one from this…city."

Len didn't push, but he wasn't ready to go inside his apartment yet.

Barry, of course, took advantage of the hesitation and crowded him against the door. "Family dinner was nice and all, but do I get that date yet? One on one? Gideon did let me pet her."

"I-I don't know if that counts as _liking_ you," Len stammered.

"Sure, I can compromise. How about a one-night stand?"

" _Barry_."

He chuckled to prove he was joking—mostly. "Fine. I'll keep working on her. But maybe…a drink? That's not really a date."

"I thought you couldn't get drunk?"

"Do you _want_ to get me drunk?"

"I'm worried you might get _me_ drunk."

" _One_ drink. Say…Tuesday night after you've eased into the week?"

"Well… Oh, I can't. That's my date with Hartley."

"What?" Barry pulled away with a frown.

"He's a coworker. It's not a _date_. He has a boyfriend. He just called it a date. _Jokingly_."

Consternation worked across Barry's face like he was deep in thought before he said, "And here I thought you could tell when you're being seduced."

"It isn't like that."

"Then call me after?" He shifted back to gentle prodding. "If it's a late drink, it's even less of a date."

"Or _more_ of one."

A sigh that tinged on growly in the back of Barry's throat made Len shiver and feel like his pants needed adjusting. "Lenny, if you play any harder to get, I'm gonna burst."

How Len could have such an effect on Barry, he'd never understand, but it gave him the last boost of confidence he needed to say, "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. You told me a few truths and got a pet out of Gideon; I can have one drink with you. Be a little more truthful and we maybe we can upgrade to dinner."

" _Tease_ ," Barry chuckled, "but you are worth the wait. Goodnight, Lenny." He offered a fresh kiss to Len's cheek.

That was a tease too when Len was starting to want a real one. "Goodnight, Barry."

XXXXX

A few almost quiet days passed. Barry let Len know that Caitlin or "Frost" had contacted him since her husband Ronnie was released from custody without sufficient evidence, but she didn't want to get involved when Barry pressed for more help.

She did send a warning though, having many ears on the ground, that with many of the most powerful Supers behind bars, all suspected to be loyal to Reverb, they might want to start worrying about a _prison break_.

Barry asked if he wanted to meet to discuss next steps, but Len reminded him that tonight was his 'date' with Hartley.

 _You sure know how to drive a guy crazy, Lenny. Call me when you're done if you still want that drink._

Len planned to, but he really was excited to discuss things with Hartley about the symposium. It had spilled over into Monday, so Hartley took Tuesday off to recover from the trip.

He looked like he needed one more day when Len met him at the restaurant, a quiet but nice place Len had always loved right across from the police station.

"You look exhausted," Len said as he slid into the booth, startling Hartley who'd been distracted gazing out the window. Then Len blanched at what he'd said. "That was rude. Implying someone looks tired means they look _bad_. I didn't intend—"

Hartley laughed over his fumbling. "It's fine. I am tired! I didn't sleep well last night. Too many thoughts swirling around my head."

"From the symposium?"

"Some..." Hartley said hesitantly.

Now Len was worried. He'd expected Hartley to be bursting with things to tell him, not restrained and edgy. "Are you alright? Did something happen? Your boyfriend?" Len asked in a rapid jumble.

The way Hartley's eyes darted to the table said enough.

"Hartley," Len reached for his hand, surprising himself with how readily he took it but not wanting to back down even when the younger man's eyes centered on him, "I know we're not close, but especially if you have no one else to talk to, please know you can tell me. If he's…hurting you—"

" _No_ ," Hartley said with the sort of urgency that told Len he wasn't, which was a relief, given Len's history with a father who didn't know how a partner should be treated, let alone his children. "It isn't that. He's always gentle with me. It was just so much easier when we met. Before Vertigo." He looked off dreamily, recalling better times.

"Things changed after Vertigo? Is he Enhanced?"

Hartley's eyes darted to Len again. "Um…"

"Are _you_ Enhanced?"

"I-I…" He snatched back his hand.

"Hartley, that's wonderful," Len said, quiet but excited so Hartley would know he meant it. "You don't need to hide that from me. My best friend is Enhanced. I would never… _out_ you."

A sag released the tension from Hartley's shoulders, like he _had_ been worried about that, but Len's assurance didn't banish his apprehension. Now, he looked guilty. "Oh, Len, you're so kind. Even when we barely spoke, I could always tell that about you and hated when the others made snide remarks behind your back. But I hate this even more. I hate lying to you."

He looked at Len with such sudden resolve, Len felt physically pushed.

"The truth is—"

A screech of tires and loud crashing sound like nearby explosions wracked the diner with tremors, shaking the lights and making them flicker, and causing Len and Hartley to scramble under the table. Central City did _not_ have earthquakes, which could only mean one thing.

The front of the diner imploded and then was torn away as if a giant's hand had grabbed the front like tearing off the top of a jar. Len seized Hartley by the shoulders and hurried them further into the back, where everyone else was running too, some making it to the side exit to escape into the street. He and Hartley found shelter behind a knocked over table at the very back, but if it was a Super causing this as Len feared, he didn't have his gun. He fumbled for his cell phone to call Barry.

"Len!" Barry's voice cried before Len could finish dialing—from one table over! He was there and dashed for their table at normal speed since civilians were everywhere.

"Barry, how on earth did you—"

" _Barry?_ " Hartley repeated.

"Hey, Hart," Barry said with a grimace.

"You _know_ each other?" Len gaped.

"I was hoping it was a different Hartley."

Len bristled as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. "If your big secret is that you're Hartley's boyfriend, I am going to slug you, Barry Allen."

"Of course not," Barry said, then looked accusing when he turned to Hartley. "But Hart, you _aren't_."

"I can't help it!" Hartley exclaimed, even more guilt-ridden than before. "You know how much I love him."

"Who?" Len demanded, but their current crisis escalated with distant screams, more crashing, and the sudden appearance of Mr. Terrific at the gaping opening of the diner.

"His boyfriend is _Reverb_ ," Barry growled, not taking his eyes off Hartley, "and he sent you here, didn't he? You've been spying on Len this whole time."

"I can explain!" Hartley said as they huddled lower behind the table since Terrific seemed to be looking for someone.

"No… That can't be true." Len shook his head.

"Believe it, Lenny." Barry opened the top of his button-down to show he had his suit on underneath. "Hart's a Super too."

* * *

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

"You're a Super?" Len said as a chasm grew in his stomach. "One of _Reverb's_ Supers?"

"Yell at him later," Barry said, using Len and Hartley as shields to prevent anyone from seeing him zip out of his civilian clothes, leaving them on the floor.

"Flaaaaash!" Mr. Terrific called, stalking ominously into what was left of the diner.

With a grimace, Barry yanked his mask on to cover his face. "Reverb's trying to box us into a corner— _literally_. Don't let him," he said, seemingly more to Hartley than to Len, but Len grabbed his arm before he could flash into action.

"Wait, I don't have my gun."

"But several police officers across the street do," Barry reminded him. "They're probably already on their way. I'll distract him, you get out the door." Pointing firmly at the side exit, he looked one more time at Hartley, then flashed to the farthest spot from the door to call Terrific his direction.

"Looking for me, Big Guy? How'd you know this was my favorite spot to catch a bite?"

Len cringed at the way the ground shuddered when Terrific slammed his fists into the floor, causing a ripple all the way to Barry's position and dislodging his footing. There wasn't time to be distracted by Hartley's betrayal. Len needed to get a gun and a set of power dampeners _now_.

Bolting for the exit as Barry had told him, he tuned out the ensuing battle and focused on what needed to be accomplished. He expected Hartley to follow only so far as the door, but as he hurried across the street to intercept the officers starting to pour outside, Hartley remained next to him.

"I can handle this myself."

"Len, please—"

"I don't have time to listen to whatever excuses you have! Pardon me, is Captain Rory inside?" Len asked the first officer he came to, who was trying to keep civilians back from the diner.

"Uh, yeah. Try to stay back, okay? He was looking for an officer with one of those STAR Labs guns, but I think Lawton was the only one not out on assignment."

 _Damn_ , only one gun available since Mick's was taken by Reverb. Len had been holding off producing more until he could make range modifications like he'd done to his own gun, which he'd expected to be finished by tomorrow after hearing about the new advancements from the Kord Symposium.

Moving aside, Len debated if he should storm into the station looking for Mick or wait for him to come outside.

"Len," Hartley still hung at his shoulder, "please, let me help—"

"Why?" Len snapped at him, fighting the spike of anxiety caused be the chaos around them while Barry played decoy. "Why should I trust you?"

Hartley looked so heartbroken that Len felt instantly guilty for being, well, _cold_. "Barry trusts me with _you_. If he didn't, he would have whisked me as far away from you as possible."

That was true. Barry had seemed sympathetic if also disappointed in Hartley, who maybe didn't want to follow Reverb but was in an impossible situation—like this entire state of affairs.

"What are your abilities?" Len pressed.

"Um…I…hear things."

"Hear things? That's all you—"

"Anything. _Everything_. If I concentrate, pinpoint on a place, person, or voice, I can hear anything from anywhere in a several block radius without being overwhelmed." Tilting his head toward the diner, Hartley rattled off the next few sentences like giving an observation report, "Barry is taunting Terrific, making him run around. He's trying to get the remaining people in the diner out the side exit, but some of them are hesitant, so he's leading Terrific in circles to give them openings."

Len stared in amazement. Being able to hear _anything_ would be a curse if uncontrollable, but like _that_ —remarkable.

"Once the civilians are out, Barry will press his attack, I'm sure, but without one of your guns, he's going to have a difficult time taking down Terrific. He isn't only strong—"

"He's practically invulnerable," Len said. "I know. Can you hear if Mick—if Captain Rory—is on his way or do we need to go in after him?"

Hartley craned an ear the other direction toward the police station. "He has the gun and is hurrying for the exit, yelling at officers to get out of his way. Should be here in less than thirty seconds. Len," he said earnestly, waiting until Len looked at him before he continued. "Please believe me. He didn't tell me to make friends with you. He had nothing to do with any of that. It wasn't until the other morning when I sent you that selfie. He asked who I was texting and when I told him… He said it was destiny," Hartley finished with a grimace.

Focusing on Hartley while watching the police station for Mick made it easier to forget that Barry was in trouble and a large crowd surrounded them. "What did he want you to get out of me tonight?" Len asked.

"The man you're interested in. I didn't know it was _Barry_. He didn't say that, just told me to find out everything I could."

"What is it about Barry? Why does Reverb want him on his side so badly? Barry's powers aren't infallible."

Several more people escaped out of the diner just in time for another large chunk of wall to get pulverized, which Len hoped was because Terrific missed striking Barry.

"You don't know yet, do you?" Hartley said in amazement. "Len, Barry is—"

" _No_ ," Len cut him off once he realized Hartley was about to _tell him_. "Don't say anything. It needs to be him who tells me the truth. But what about you? I don't understand. Barry's a thief, fine, but a good man. Reverb has _killed_ people."

The weight of that rested heavily in Hartley's expression. "I know. He wasn't like that before. Driven, selfish at times, but never…" Squeezing his eyes shut, he betrayed more of the exhaustion he felt. "Please… I know there's good in him, I _know_ it. I am so sorry for this, Len."

Len tore his gaze from Hartley to look across the street at the fight still escalating. Most of the people seemed to be free of the diner, which meant Barry needed him but there was little he could do without his gun. "Then figure out how to make this right," Len said, taking a deep breath and not letting any of the anxiety get to him, not today.

"Outta my way!" Mick's shout preceded him, swinging Len's attention back to the police station. For such a large man, Mick could _move_. His eyes landed on Len as soon as he was clear of the station, nearly stuttering him to a stop.

Len shook his head and motioned Mick forward, trying to say without words that he didn't have his gun, or he would have been using it already.

A burst of lightning was the only warning they had before Barry flew out the gaping hole of the diner to skid across the street as if he'd geared up as fast as he could for a hit only to bounce right off Terrific.

Bolting forward in the aftermath, Mick waited for his chance, and as soon as Terrific appeared out of the rubble, he fired.

Only for a flicker to reveal Terrific had the same shielding as Professor Tech!

 _No_.

"Again—!" Len tried to shout, but too late, because Terrific reared up and slammed his fists into the pavement like he had the diner floor, toppling Mick over backwards. Before he could scramble to his feet, the shield was back in place. They needed another gun.

"Hartley," Len hissed, believing at the very least that Hartley didn't want anyone to get hurt, "Are any of the other officers with STAR Labs issued guns getting close enough to help? I need to know _now_."

Hartley jumped at the demanding tone in Len's voice but nodded, closing his eyes to focus his powers. "Yes! There." He pointed at the street to their left where a cop car had just pulled up and a young officer ran out with her gun already brandished.

But then a straggler, a well-dressed woman, probably some young exec out having a drink, tried to make a break for it out of the diner, but Terrific saw her. He grabbed her before she could get away and held her against him with his large hand around her jaw. He was an imposing man anyway, tall, large, but with the black T painted across his face, he looked even more menacing.

"Mick!" Len risked drawing attention to him, though no one seemed to pay much mind other than Mick himself. "Rapid succession!" He gestured to the other officer, and Mick gave a nod, waving her back before she could do anything rash. They couldn't risk Terrific seeing her.

Mick backed up a pace to square off with Terrific, while Barry lurched to his feet, _limping_. He must be more hurt than his suit revealed, but still he fought to pull Terrific's attention onto him.

"What's with the third wheel?" Barry called, sounding audibly winded. "Aren't I enough for a big strong man like you?" He watched the hostage like a hawk, fully aware of how quickly Terrific could crush her. Tears were streaming down her face, and the gold necklace she wore glittered like a spark of luxury in a war zone.

"Is three too much to tango, Flash?" Terrific called back. "Then why are you relying on _police_? Thought you only had one partner."

Len winced. "We need to get the other officer a message without drawing any attention." She wasn't far away, but if they went to her…

"What do you want to say?" Hartley asked.

"For her to wait until Mick fires and then immediately fire herself."

"Okay." Hartley took a centering breath. "There's more to my abilities than what I can hear. It's sound manipulation. I can make it so only she can hear me. _Officer_ …" he said like a whisper, and when Len glanced over, he saw her eyes dart around in surprise like the whisper had been right beside her ear. "We're here to help, delivering a message from your captain. Wait until he fires, then immediately take your own shot."

Maybe it was the crisis they were in, but Len saw her debate for only a moment before she nodded and got into position. Hartley passed a similar message to Mick, that as soon as he had an opening, take it, and his officer would back him up, leaving Barry to save the hostage.

"You could have had me by now if you didn't care so much about _Powerless_!" Terrific taunted.

"Guess I'm flawed," Barry said with a shrug.

"You're _weak_. And I can't be touched, not even by _that_ thanks to my upgrade." He nodded at Mick's weapon. "You're going to come with me for a little chat, Flash, or the lady here might need a chiropractor."

The woman whimpered as he squeezed the hold on her jaw and neck.

"I'll have to check my schedule," Barry said, undaunted, "because you know what they say. It's all about _timing_."

Mick fired, recognizing the cue; the shield dropped; Barry started running; Terrific held the woman higher, ready to squeeze the life out of her—and then the other officer fired _her_ shot.

Terrific's strength reduced to normal before the shield could kick back in, allowing Barry all the time he needed to snatch the woman from his arms and deliver Terrific in front of Mick, who scrambled to slap cuffs on him since Barry didn't have any without Len's pockets to house them in.

It all happened so quickly, and Len hadn't done a thing.

"You two are amazing together. Barry could never have done that without your quick thinking."

Len turned with some surprise at Hartley's assessment, but then he supposed he _had_ played his part, but he hadn't done it alone. "We couldn't have done it without _your_ help either."

The crowd cheered while Barry checked one more time on the woman, who sobbed in his arms after throwing herself at him, which he allowed for a few pats, and Mick carted Terrific toward the police station with a veiled but grateful expression for Len.

A reporter was there, quick to the scene, being held back by officers. "Captain Rory! You just helped save the day. Would you say it's a good thing your officers have the same guns as Flash's partner, Cold?"

"Can't rely on those two for everything," Mick barked, not so much as pausing in his stride. "We need to work together."

"Are you validating vigilante justice, Captain?"

"Course not," Mick shot back, "but if someone wants to help keep our citizen's safe, I welcome that rather than everyone thinking Supers can only be bad like this waste of skin." He shook Terrific roughly.

"Screw you, pig!"

"Sir, sir!" Another reporting tried to break in before Mick disappeared. "When are you expecting more police-issued guns from STAR Labs?"

"Soon as I can have 'em."

Len took the hint.

It all could have ended so differently. He needed to learn as much as he could to turn the odds in their favor, so he turned to Hartley.

"Why did Reverb send Terrific after Barry?" he demanded. "He knew Barry would be watching me, is that it? He's trying to force our hand, to keep everything escalated so people are afraid?"

Hartley didn't answer, but the way he averted his gaze made it likely Len had guessed right.

"I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you if you truly love him, but you need to decide whose side you're on. You know how to contact me once you do. Send a message to Barry to meet me in the alley." He gestured behind the other cop car that had arrived. He couldn't have Barry whisk him away in front of everyone, after all.

Without waiting for a response, Len left Hartley and the expanding crowd for the solitude of the alleyway, which was comforting even if he hadn't allowed himself to be overcome by having so many people around.

Before he had the chance to turn and call to see if Barry was coming, he was taken by lightning and carried halfway across the city to STAR Labs.

XXXXX

Barry hissed as Len carefully peeled the mask from his face. One cheek and all down his neck was an angry swath of road rash. Len imagined the rest of his body was worse, though he could see for himself how quickly Barry was healing, watching the scabs start to stitch back together with smooth skin right before his eyes.

"Quickly now," Len said. "You don't want your skin to start healing _to_ the suit only to tear the wounds open again. Let your skin breath."

Antiseptic wouldn't make much difference with Barry, but Len still hurried to grab the first aid kit, leaving Barry on the desk where he could be more elevated. Maybe Len needed to get some sort of med bed in here for situations like this. It was a good thing he knew so much about biology beyond Vertigo cells.

A warm cloth could help clean the wounds at least while Barry healed. Len had never seen him so hurt before and was grateful Gideon wasn't there since he'd dropped her off at home before going to meet Hartley.

"Most people would take weeks to heal from road rash this bad," Len said when he returned, watching Barry unzip the suit, where Len was right that the rest of his chest looked angry with welts—though he was distracted by a glimmer of gold.

"What's that?" Len asked and reached to inspect the… _necklace_.

That the hostage was wearing!

"Barry!"

"Um…well…"

"I cannot believe you!" Len balked, yanking his hand away to throw the cloth in Barry's face. "When did you… _How_ did… She was in tears!"

"Which was how I knew she wouldn't miss it," Barry said, pressing the cloth to the angriest part of his neck anyway.

Len could hardly find words to express how upset he was. Barry had proven to be sweet, thoughtful, self-sacrificing, even. Why did he also have to be such a… _rogue_?

"You can treat your own burns," Len growled. "Here I was about to praise you for being selfless, but no, you were still thinking like a thief."

"I saved her, didn't I?" Barry jumped down from the desk and made a point of shimmying slowly the rest of the way out of his suit, dragging it down his legs to reveal tight, low-cut boxer briefs that showed off the grooves of his hip bones. Even with road rash in swaths across his skin, it was an enticing view and clearly done on purpose.

Len used his anger to push past how easy it would be to stare—at the grooves, at Barry's legs…

"You can't have it both ways!" he managed.

Looking at his wounds with a shrug as if they deserved no further attention, Barry sauntered away, ignoring Len entirely. He was lucky they had the floor all to themselves, flaunting himself like that as he crossed to where he'd tossed his clothes, dusty from retrieving them out of the diner at some point.

" _Barry_ ," Len called again, but Barry continued to pretend he wasn't listening. "You…ungrateful, spoiled, devious little—"

"Fuck you too, Lenny," Barry spun around, shoving his middle finger into the air.

Len gaped at the brazen and similarly sexy picture he painted, his sweater half pulled up in the middle of putting it on to show off his taut, muscled stomach, still otherwise clad in only his underwear. Len must have looked ridiculous in his offence of the gesture because Barry laughed.

"Your _face_!"

It was so childish. Len could only sputter, pushing at his glasses to keep them from falling off when he lowered his head to shake it, completely appalled at Barry's behavior.

Barry only laughed harder.

"I can think of just where you can stick that finger, you little _brat_ ," Len growled before he could censor himself.

Barry's mouth dropped open in shock, but he was still smiling, like he was proud of Len for falling to his level. Once he'd collected himself, he drew his hand slowly down his chest, eyeing Len deviously as he advanced forward again, still only in the sweater and underwear.

"I can think of a few places to _stick_ it," he purred. "Wanna explore those options together?"

"A-absolutely not!" Len said, stumbling away but not fast enough before Barry had him pinned against the desk. "I am upset with you!"

"So how about once you've cooled down, _Cold_? Come on," he leaned in closer but didn't touch Len yet, "why do you keep pretending you don't want me when you know you can have me—any and _every_ way you can imagine?"

"I-I-I…" He was so infuriatingly casual about it, Len wanted to scream, but instead he stammered, "I don't just _sleep_ with people! I need to move slower than that."

"We've been glacial as it is. And ya know, I could handle that, but I need you to tell me straight out, so I don't keep wasting my time—are you interested? Or just keeping me on the line to use me against Reverb?"

" _What?_ How can you think—"

"You think I'm just using this hero version of The Flash to steal shit."

"You _are_."

"Old habits." Barry shrugged.

Len squirmed to get away from him.

"Lenny…"

"Is that all I am to you?" Len threw back. "A waste of time if you don't get me into bed?"

What remained of Barry's bravado crumbled, and he backed off to give Len space. "That's not what I meant. I'm just not good at this and trusting people has never worked in my favor. It's easier to take what I can get. But that isn't what I want for us. If you need to go slow, I can do that. I've just been anxious because I'm afraid…that once you know everything, you won't want me anymore."

"Barry…" Len said softly, then paused to catch his breath. "Don't I get to decide that?"

The tension that had grown between them fizzled with Barry's smile. He really did look young when he dropped his masks. "I'll return the necklace."

"And?" Len raised an eyebrow at him.

" _And_ try to be better. I'm sorry. I like pretty, shiny things." He lifted a hand to ghost his knuckles across Len's cheek. "Sometimes I can't help myself."

The alert started to go off that someone unexpected had entered the floor. Len's face burned as he whirled about to check the camera footage only to see _Hartley_ entering. He pressed the button to stand down rather than contact the police.

"Are you sure?" Barry asked over his shoulder.

"Well, what do you think? You've known him longer."

"He's a good guy, I can say that much. He's not like the others. Just has bad taste in partners, apparently. Like someone else I know," Barry smirked.

Len turned back with a smile, only to remember Barry was still in his underwear! Thankfully, his stuttering was reminder enough for Barry, who flashed away to finish getting dressed and returned to his side just as Hartley came in.

Len breathed relief, partially for Barry wearing pants again, but also because Hartley looked even more resolved than before, which he hoped was a good thing.

"You're ready to change sides then?" he asked.

"I still love him," Hartley said, "but I want to help. One thing I know even if he doesn't share everything with me is about Tina McGee and Mercury Labs."

"What?" That caught Len up short. "The robbery with the Professor?"

"It wasn't a real robbery." Hartley entered fully to join them at the desk. "They just made it look that way for a more convincing story when she took over Kord."

"She knew about the gala too, didn't she?" Barry said. "That's why she left early."

"Probably. He promised me no one would get hurt. Zari was only supposed to scare everyone."

 _Zari._ That was Vortex. Hartley _knew_ her, knew all of Reverb's Supers because he was one too, and they wanted Barry to join them.

"That's why I'm an asset," Len said. "As Cold, I call more attention to this. Barry and I aren't changing people's minds about registration, that doesn't matter, we're just part of the show. But I can't go public with any of this; I need proof. How can we prove any of it, especially McGee?"

Barry looked just as lost as Len was, but Hartley had an answer for that too.

"I don't think you can prove she knew what Reverb was planning, but the merger… There must be evidence of her forcing Kord into it somewhere at Mercury Labs. Making her company look weaker after the robbery was just a ploy. If you can find anything to connect her to Reverb, it could force more of their plan into the open."

"Then you're really helping us?" Len said hopefully. "You'll turn against him?"

"I _can't_." The pain that crossed Hartley's face made it clear how much Reverb meant to him. "Not directly. I'm already offering too much. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Hart," Barry shook his head at him, "you think he'll care if _you_ get hurt as long as he reaches his goals?"

"I have to try," Hartley said miserably. "Please understand."

"He has an excuse for _everything_. Even murder. If he thinks you're in his way…" Barry trailed off, but the way Hartley ducked his head proved he wasn't sure what Reverb would do to him either.

All of Len's apprehensions around relationships was because of inexperience, but to see how much power someone could hold over another person and use it to hurt them, to control them, reminded him that there were worse things.

"We already know they want registration so they can make Enhanced into Supers," Len said evenly. "Powerless people won't stand a chance. He wants to recruit even more to his side so no one is safe. Are you really okay with that?"

Hartley didn't say anything.

" _Please_. How are they planning to do it? Where? None of the other Supers will talk, but you…you have to know."

"I don't," Hartley said, and Len believed he was telling the truth, "but I do want to help, I just don't know how I can without him thinking I've betrayed him. He'll already never forgive me if he finds out about this. What more can I do?"

Len hated seeing his friend, who was usually so optimistic, more despondent than he'd ever seen him. Wanting to see Hartley happy was actually what gave him an idea.

"Give him what he wants," he said.

"What?" Barry gaped at him.

"It's the only way. You have to play double agent," Len said to Hartley. "If you really think you can reach him or change his mind, _try_ , but in the meantime, tell him I know everything about Barry and that I would do anything to keep him safe. Make it seem like we are each other's weaknesses. Give him everything he asks for. It'll buy us time. If we can find anything at Mercury Labs, maybe that'll give us an advantage."

It was a gamble, but so was all of this, and for the sake of the city and the world, they had to try.

Hartley agreed, and while Barry wouldn't show much compassion after that, other than telling him to be careful, Len knew where Hartley's heart lay—where it always did. With _everyone_.

He was allowed a love all his own, it was just a shame it was with someone who might be taking advantage of what he offered.

Len wasn't sure how he felt about it all once Hartley left, but whatever came next, he knew that being at the Labs with Barry was still the safest place he'd ever known.

If only Barry didn't look so troubled.

"What is it? Do you not trust him?" Len asked.

"I trust Hart, at least to do what we asked, even if he will betray us if forced into a corner. But there's one problem with your plan."

"What?"

"You don't know _everything_ about me," Barry said quietly. "Not yet."

"Are you ready to tell me?" Len asked, eager to finally know Barry's big secret, but also nervous, as if everything had been leading up to this.

"Yeah. But just remember—you asked." Stepping away from Len, Barry moved to the center of the room.

"What do you think is so terrible?" Len tried to follow him, but Barry held out a hand to keep him back. "What are you doing? And what does any of this have to do with Vertigo?"

"Because," Barry said, smiling with that somber expression again as he raised his arms like preparing for a trust fall. "I caused it."

The light forced Len to shield his eyes, not prepared for the brilliant gold like being in the center of a lightning bolt. When he finally blinked past the spots in his vision, the form of Barry was there, but all Len could see was light.

Because Barry was made of it.

* * *

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Len doubted he could explain Barry's appearance with the poetry it deserved.

He was bright golden energy in the shape of a man, framed by licks of lightning the same way the sun's rays whipped from its surface. Remarkably, just as Len had made lightning bolt accents by the ears of Barry's mask, the energy there looked like lightning bolts too, like he was the suit itself made of pure electricity. It even felt warmer in his presence, like a star come to life, bearing an expression that was all Barry.

He was breathtaking, ethereal, otherworldly.

And then Len realized—if Barry _caused_ Vertigo, then there was no solar flare. Barry _was_ the solar flare. He'd fallen to earth that day like a meteor.

"You aren't human," Len said in wonder, moving closer with a tentative hand outstretched.

"No," Barry said, his voice reverberating like in an echo chamber.

"Are you solid?"

"Wanna find out?" he asked with his unmistakable grin shining through the light.

Len's hand came to rest on Barry's cheek. He _was_ warm, but not burning. Touching him filled Len with a slight shock, like he could feel the electric current of Barry's powers, so much closer to the surface when he was literally made of what was usually only errant sparks when he ran.

"Fascinating…" he said.

Barry's hand came up to rest over his, and Len felt all the warmer. "You're not afraid?"

"Afraid?" Len repeated like that was a ridiculous question.

"Or angry?"

Right. Because of Vertigo…

Len's instinct was to pull away, because there were so many unanswered questions, but he didn't want Barry to think this was enough to make him recoil.

Then he suddenly wondered if Barry was naked like this and froze. There weren't any seams for clothing, but Len couldn't bring himself to look _down_ now that he'd thought that.

Barry's eyes were gold and glowing, but Len could still read his expression well enough that when he cringed, Len knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Barry?"

The light flickered, and Barry fell forward against him, human looking and fully clothed again. The road rash was further healed, but Barry was out of breath like he could barely stay conscious.

" _Barry_?"

"I'm okay," he gasped. "I can't…stay like that for long…especially when I'm healing." His eyes—green once more—blinked sluggishly as he held onto Len for support. "When I'm on a new planet, my natural defenses create a body that can withstand the atmosphere. I still get a few bonuses though."

"Your speed?"

"And my dashing good looks." He waggled an eyebrow.

Len snorted, though it was strange how Barry still looked the same somehow in either form, even though he was fundamentally different.

Carefully, he led Barry to the desk, but this time sat him in the chair.

"How did it happen?" Len asked, leaning against the desk the way Barry normally would. "How did you come to be here?"

The smile remained like a small, unspoken thank you that Len hadn't asked _what are you?_ "There aren't many of my kind left," Barry said, already seeming livelier the longer he looked human.

"Wiped out?"

" _Ascended_. Most became one with the Speed Force."

Len stared at him dumbly.

"It's the energy we came from, what gives me my powers."

"Like…another plain of existence?"

"And connects all things. Time. Space."

That explained so much about how Barry's speed worked. He wasn't _fast_ ; he tapped into cosmic power from an unfathomable source.

"But you chose not to…ascend? You and your family?"

There was something wistful and longing in Barry's eyes then. "We liked life. People. We didn't want to leave for something different. We preferred to explore the galaxy, meet other species, find exciting things to steal and adventures to be had."

"Your whole family were thieves?"

"We never hurt anyone." Barry shrugged like it was hardly a fault to be criminals. "It was just fun. Sometimes, we'd have others with us, a whole crew. My parents always hoped I'd find someone to share the galaxy with, like them, but I was content for a long time to, uh…stick to just fun."

"I'll bet." Len glanced away.

"Then we found someone else from an almost extinct race." Barry's tone turned haunted, drawing Len's eyes up again. "Kryptonian. They have a way of adapting to planets too. Depending on the type of sun nearby, she could be completely invincible. We thought she was like us, morally grey but not… _dark_."

"She betrayed you?"

"She was a mercenary. She'd been tracking us a long time and planned to turn us over to one of the governments looking for us—dead or alive. We were just trying to get away. She should have let us get _away_." Barry's eyes flashed gold in his anger before they faded back to green. "We were just thieves, not killers."

"But she still tried to kill you. She…" Len remembered Barry's first confession, about his family being murdered. "Oh, Barry, your parents…"

He nodded solemnly. "They protected me, told me to run as fast and as far as I could, so she'd never find me. But I was so exhausted by the time I reached Earth, I couldn't slow my descent. I couldn't control the way my energy interacted with your atmosphere. Vertigo happened, affecting the whole planet, and I landed in Central City."

"Where Reverb found you?"

Barry smiled at Len's adept guess. "He and Hartley were already together. Cisco… That's his real name. He acted like a friend. He knew I was the reason they had powers. I thought he just wanted to help me, to understand what was happening to him and to so many people. He gave me access to everything I needed to learn your languages and culture. For me, it's easy to learn all that in a blink. I could tell this was a planet I could call home, set up roots, try to move on from what happened…

"But it didn't take long to realize Cisco didn't care about how he could help me, only how to use me, how to gain more power for himself. He started gathering Supers, and all of them were just like him. Hartley was the only one who was different.

"I tried to tell him to stay away from Cisco, but he was in too deep. So, I left, found people who thought more like me and my family. The Wests, Frost, a few others. They don't know the truth about me, but they're all good people. I thought at first, I'll stay here, enjoy the adventure, but after casualties from Supers kept getting worse, I wondered if I should leave. I kept telling myself to _leave_."

"You were stalling," Len said. "Hiding away all the things you stole for a rainy day you weren't sure you wanted to come."

"Then I met you," he looked at Len slyly, "and it seemed I had a chance to do some good without losing the thrill I love. In fact, some things are more thrilling with you around." He reached out a hand, and Len was prompted to take it. Barry still felt so warm.

There were many other questions, but the first that slipped Len's tongue was, "How old are you really?"

"Older than I look."

That was almost a comfort if Len didn't wonder if beings of energy _ever_ aged. "Where's your ship?"

"I don't have a ship."

"You arrived as just you? Your body can withstand the vacuum of space? That's incredible! How did—"

"Aren't you pissed at me?" Barry broke in. "Even a little? I caused all this. It's my fault."

Len studied the rare breach of guilt on Barry's face. "Is that the real reason you agreed to help me?"

"And your love for your family. I meant that when I told your mother. The pretty face helped too." He smirked, and Len was comforted that revelations aside, Barry was still Barry.

"Tell me, did you cause this intentionally?"

"Of course not."

"Then it's not your fault, even if you were the cause. Everyone with powers has a choice." Everyone always had a choice. Barry just gave them the chance to act as their true selves, and he hadn't done it on purpose, he simply fell like a shooting star and the sparks scattered where they would.

Soothing silence stretched between them, and Len realized their hands were still entwined.

Barry thumbed the inside of his palm. "What now?"

"Now, we…break into Mercury Labs somehow. I'm sure you'll enjoy that."

Barry chuckled. "We can check in with the Wests. They might have some ideas. But I meant tonight. Now. _Us_. You still owe me a drink."

" _Now_?" Len sputtered.

"Mmm…" Barry touched the visible red on his neck and face with his free hand. "Maybe fifteen more minutes? So I don't look like a pizza face. Whatever will we do with the time?" Too swiftly for Len to counter, he grabbed him by the hips and spread his legs to tug Len closer. "You can climb on if you want."

"B-Barry…"

"Come on. Please…?" He squeezed Len's hips, not roughly, just present and with longing again and something timid in his eyes that he didn't usually show. Just as he'd admitted several times now, he feared Len would pull away.

Len couldn't let him think that, so he moved cautiously forward, thankful the chair was sturdy enough to hold them both as he slid his legs beneath the armrests and settled in Barry's lap.

The boyish smile in response told Len he'd surprised Barry for once. Another gentle squeeze at his hips, then a tender stroke up his back, and all the tension and furious butterflies eased away.

"Just tell me one thing," Len said.

"Anything."

"Am I more… _just fun_ for you? Something to conquest?" Len couldn't handle being used and cast aside, it was part of what had kept him from partners in the past.

He thought maybe Barry understood that, teasing as he was, because his smile dropped, and he looked at Len with powerful depth. "No. I've never chased anyone before, even if I am quick on my feet. Never wanted to put in the effort. _You_ are worth the effort. And if I'm going to put so much time into anything, you can bet I don't want it to be over quickly. I can be pretty possessive when I steal something I really like."

"You think you've stolen me?" Len tried to sound offended, even as his cheeks flushed.

"Haven't I?" Barry said, letting his hands drop lower on Len's thighs.

Feeling his remaining walls crumble, Len gave a shuddery sigh and fell forward to press his brow to Barry's. "Yes. I think you have."

He could feel Barry's breath on his lips, but Barry didn't try to steal a kiss along with the rest of him. "Is it really okay?" he asked instead.

"That you're an alien? Barry, I am a scientist. You just became ten times more attractive."

Barry laughed, and Len joined in, two ridiculous men in the middle of a war, giggling in their _lair_.

Barry wasn't human. Barry was the source of Vertigo. But for the first time, Len felt like he knew him, and all he wanted now was to _taste_ him.

Resting his hands on Barry's chest, Len caressed his way up to Barry's shoulders and around his neck, making it very clear what he intended to do next.

"Got a fetish for—"

"Shush," Len said firmly. "Shut up for once."

The grin never left Barry as Len bent to capture it in a kiss.

Touching Barry's cheek in his true form had felt like trying to hold a lightning bolt and succeeding. The same electric sensation filled Len at the touch of their lips. He didn't think it was something Barry normally allowed, only for him, because with Len, he didn't have to hide.

Len's fingers pushed into Barry's hair, holding him in place to get the angle just right as he parted his lips and— _oh_. His heart skipped, it really did, maybe from the lightning, but he didn't care. It felt so good to be held and to connect like this.

Another shuddery sigh left him when he tried to pull away, but Barry leaned in for another kiss, firmer, taking over where Len had begun. The hands clutching around his waist sought out the hem of his shirt and stroked up his back again, this time along bare skin. The raw touch made Len buck forward, feeling overheated and far too excited, but then, Barry was excited too.

His tongue guided Len's, patient but eager with how deeply he delved as Len's fingers twisted harder into his hair. Len hadn't made out with anyone like this since— _ever_. It made him ravenous for more like someone starved their whole life, until Barry gripped his ass and started to rock up into him.

"D-drink?" Len gasped, because this was far more than kissing now, _shit_.

"Or we could stay like this," Barry husked.

Oh, Len wanted to, but he couldn't give in after a first kiss—even if there had been several. "I-i-it can be dinner," he amended. "I didn't get to eat anything with Hartley."

Despite the heat and shared breath between them, Barry stilled and looked at Len in amusement. "A proper date? Gideon might never forgive you."

"She'll get over it," Len said, but when he tried to climb off, Barry held him snugly in place. A frown was all it took to get Barry to relent, still, Len thought he owed him—and himself—one last kiss.

Moving his hands to hold Barry's face, he pressed a hard but chaste kiss to his lips, only allowing the faintest sliver of tongue before he stood on shaky legs to move away.

"Now…I definitely need a minute," Barry said with a shudder of his own, his reddened skin looking better still, though now his lips were kiss-bitten.

"Agreed," Len said, thankful for loose slacks instead of jeans.

XXXXX

They really did only have dinner and then Barry brought Len home.

"Not gonna invite me in?"

Len was tempted, but too much had happened tonight; he didn't think he could handle _that_ too, not with the needed conversation before they could move into the bedroom. "Next time?"

"For real?" Barry said with a sparkle in his eyes. "Coz that is a cruel promise if you don't mean it."

"I mean it," Len said, taking the initiative one more time to kiss Barry goodnight.

Gideon sat in the middle of the living room when he entered, twitching her tail in irritation at his late arrival like a disapproving parent.

"He's an alien, dear," Len said. "He's allowed to smell different than he looks. Now come on, let's get you fed."

Len knew he'd have trouble sleeping, so he stayed up later than he should have reading more about Sofia.

Her racy dream hadn't led to any group activity in real life, but it had rekindled some of her passion for her ex. She'd agreed to have lunch with Karl, if only to see if any of the old sparks were there, and if they were, to consider whether she wanted to give into them again.

Len frowned at every interaction. Not that people didn't deserve second chances—Karl wasn't abusive or a cheater or anything like that, they'd simply grown apart, which was always such a sad story in Len's mind. It was easier to accept that Sofia had never loved Karl than to imagine people falling out of love. Len liked happy endings and thoughts of forever. He'd never seen it in real life, didn't know anyone who'd found it, but he still dreamed that one day it was possible for him.

When Sofia and Karl reminisced for hours over lunch, and she invited him back to her place for coffee, Len was about ready to pick up the nearest paperback and chuck it—since he was reading on his computer and couldn't throw that.

Then, when Karl backed Sofia against the kitchen counter and kissed her, Len almost texted Barry for spoilers. But he kept on, confident it couldn't end like this, because Karl represented the past, and while there was nothing inherently wrong with that, the story was about Sofia making a new future for herself on her terms, compromising by keeping things from her old life but also taking on new adventures.

That was Ryder. A new beginning. A _gamble_. But a worthwhile one.

"I can't do this," Sofia said as thoughts of Ryder swirled in her mind, because the counter he'd first made love to her on was right there, and having Karl kissing her so close to that spot, in this new home for her new life, felt nauseating until she had to push him away. "I'm sorry."

 _I'm not_ , Len thought, filled with that thrill he loved about reading a good book just as the chapter ended on Sofia telling Karl to let himself out as she raced next door to find Ryder.

Len sighed happily as he went to bed. New beginnings didn't have to be terrifying, though he supposed much of his was a bad example given the death threats from a supervillain, but still, he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day, he knew he had to get more guns to Mick. Hartley had left him an email detailing some of his notes from the symposium since they hadn't gotten to talk about it. He tentatively asked if Len wanted to go over any of it at lunch. Len wondered if there was meant to be a hidden message there, a peace offering of sorts to say he'd done as asked with Reverb.

Either way, Len agreed, though nothing from the Kord notes stood out to him as worth delaying production of the guns. He implemented the few changes he'd already been working on for his gun and started the printer, so he could get some shipped off to Mick that day.

Later, Barry messaged him that the Wests would see them that evening. They had intel on Mercury Labs as hoped that should make it possible to hit the place in a matter of days. That was good, because according to Lisa, it was going to be announced very soon that an emergency vote on registration was planned for the following week.

 _Already?_ Len texted back.

 _All those Super attacks have been too much._

 _This is_ Enhanced _registration._

 _It doesn't matter, Lenny. You better have a good plan in place._

Technically, they had part _one_ of a plan. The rest would depend on what, if anything, they found on Tina McGee.

Lunchtime came around quickly, so Len pat Gideon's head and left his floor to find Hartley in the breakroom. It was like a Pavlovian response that despite his advancements lately, simply being on that floor made him feel smaller and nervous of having to interact. Then, like so many times before, as he neared the breakroom, he could hear the usual suspects talking about him.

With Leslie.

"You think Leonard is responsible?" she was saying.

"How else did Cold get one of those guns?" Nora replied.

"Lifted it off an officer perhaps," said Leslie. "It's not unheard of. And why should it matter when Cold is doing good for this city? It's hardly bad press for us."

"It could be," Rosa jumped in, "if they ever catch him and arrest him for vigilantism with The Flash. You need to get ahead of this."

"Scapegoating Leonard is hardly how to accomplish that, and I resent that you'd suggest such a thing. What are the three principle values this company was founded on?"

"Caring, Quality, and Integrity," Hartley answered with firm resolve, lifting some of the oppressive weight that had started to push down on Len's shoulders. "Three things Leonard Snart never has trouble with, yet you all could stand to revisit them."

"Excuse me?" Nora shot back, but Leslie rose above the rising din.

"I believe Hartley is quite right. It would serve you all better to remember how this company conducts itself. We do not throw valued employees under the bus."

A swell of pride reminded Len of just how much good he'd done as Cold— _and_ as himself—spurring him to take those next few bold steps into the room.

"If I may add something," Len said so everyone knew he'd been listening, "if there ever was an issue because of Cold using one of our guns and STAR Labs needed someone to take the heat, I would not hesitate to step forward. After all, what I have always loved about this company, Leslie, is that helping people always comes first, and no one person or their selfish goals should get in the way of that."

Nora and Rosa visibly bristled at the implication, but there was nothing either could say.

Still, Nora tried. "I merely expressed concerns given the merger with Mercury Labs and Kord. We'll have to watch our backs with that sort of competition."

"I don't know about that," Len said, smiling cryptically and watching in his periphery as Hartley mimicked the expression, "I'm confident we can stay ahead."

"Working on something new for me already, are you?" Leslie asked.

Len's first thought was of his idea to create a safe haven for Enhanced people and Supers. "I have a few things in the works. For now, my focus, as Doctor Darhk so succinctly pointed out, should be the guns and assisting the CCPD. Hartley, shall we go out for lunch today?" He turned away from his bitterly gawking peers. "I think I could use some air."

Leslie made no effort to hide her grin, and neither did Hartley as he moved to join Len at the door.

XXXXX

"I'm sorry we didn't get to have our meal last night," Hartley said as they grabbed a booth at the back of Big Belly Burger.

"I'm sorry one of my favorite eateries is now in shambles," Len said, not that he minded getting fast food; he'd been the one to suggest it, "but I hear they have impressive insurance."

Hartley chuckled.

"Your notes on the Kord symposium were very thorough, thank you. There may be some useful things of note, but that's not what I wanted to talk about today."

"You're going after Mercury Labs?" Hartley asked.

"Soon. We're working out the details tonight. But I don't want to discuss that either."

Hartley's eyes fell to his burger after a small bite. "You want to know about Cisco."

"Please, I only want to understand how such a kind man could be with someone like him. You believe in him, I get that, I just don't understand why."

A melancholy smile touched Hartley's face as he sat back in the booth. "His family owned a restaurant with a singing lounge, good for laundering money, though they were never big players, not like the Thawnes. Several years ago, his parents were killed in a turf war and he and his brother were muscled out."

"He has a brother?"

"Cisco swears he would have been a Super too, but there's no way to know. He died in a car crash before Vertigo."

"I see." Trauma did tend to mark bad people, but that was no excuse. Len's entire family was proof of that, and so was Barry.

"Cisco worked odd jobs after that. We met at a club one night while he was tending bar. He'd always wanted to show the Thawnes a thing or two, show this whole city that he was more than the lot he'd been given. I loved that drive, the ambition, and maybe some of the danger too.

"We were together when Vertigo happened, the day that changed everything. Barry… Did he…?"

"He told me, yes," Len said, and Hartley nodded.

"We were there when Barry fell. We saw him land. No one else was around. It was already disoriented since we were both triggered as Supers, but we knew immediately that the falling star had to have been the caused and rushed to find out what it was.

"It was remarkable seeing him for the first time, a brilliant light that eventually became a man, who couldn't speak English and was already healing from a fall out of the sky. We had no idea what he was, but we helped him get away from the impact site anyway as quickly as we could. Not that anyone would have known what crashed there. There was no crater, just a hole in an old warehouse, hardly anything suspicious.

"Barry learned quickly, you hardly knew he wasn't a native within days. But you see, I had my day job to attend to, while Cisco devoted everything to Barry and his new powers. Other Supers were already acting out and causing mayhem. Before I realized how things were starting to change, Cisco wanted to recruit them all, build an army, use his abilities to finally show everyone what true power looked like. He was thrilled when he found out that none of the Thawnes were Enhanced or Supers."

"But there's been no attacks on the Thawnes."

"It surprised me too, but Cisco quickly started thinking bigger. No need to waste time on ants, he said."

Len had trouble finding an appetite but forced down a few bites anyway. "May I ask, despite it all, what makes you still believe in him?"

"Because I love him," Hartley said simply.

"Yes, but why?"

"Because…he saw in me things I never saw in myself, and I see in him the best he can be, even if that's not how he chooses to act. Maybe I'm wrong and he'll disappoint me, but if our roles were reversed, I'd want him to believe in me." Finally, Hartley picked up his burger again. "So I'm going to keep believing in him."

Len smiled, not pitying but in strange solidarity. "That…I can understand."

XXXXX

"You want my _blood_?"

"Only a little."

"Lenny," Barry chuckled, patting Len's shoulder as Wally continued to stare wide-eyed.

"Apologies, I mean a _sample_ ," Len explained, "a tiny pinprick's worth. I have the most marvelous idea for a sanctuary for powered people, and your abilities could be the cornerstone of creating it."

Wally looked skeptical, but before he could offer a reply, Joe came back with his newest file folder of information—everything they'd need to safely get into Mercury Labs without calling negative attention onto The Flash.

"Ain't you lucky McGee recently had her security redone, and I got all the specs." Joe waved the folder in the air before handing it to Barry, who flashed through reading it and handed it back just like last time.

"This is perfect, Joe. I'll have the run of the place without leaving a shred of evidence."

"Don't you mean ' _we'_ ," Len countered.

Iris snickered as she sat on the edge of a junker, looking as gorgeous as when Len first met her.

"Hey, when we're facing Supers, I wouldn't ask for any better backup," Barry said, "but this is a smash and grab. You'll slow me down. You can be the voice in my ear."

"An _onsite_ voice," Len said, "so I can be sure you don't leave the building with bags of loot over your shoulder instead of only intel."

Barry dramatically clutched at his heart. "As if I would."

This time, Wally snickered with Iris.

"Barry…" Len warned.

"I thought we agreed McGee's a crook, even without working for the big bads."

"That does not give you leave to steal from her. You promised."

"Aww, Barr," Iris said, "are you going straight for your sugar daddy? That's adorable."

"We are partners!" Len flushed at being called Barry's _sugar daddy_.

"Officially?" Iris let her heeled feet dangle playfully from where she sat.

Len understood why she and Barry got along so well, even if he didn't like it or her insinuations.

Even if they were true.

"We're getting there," Barry said and leaned over to plant a quick kiss to Len's cheek.

It was hard to deny anything after that, and he felt the eyes of all three Wests bore into him, making his face grow hotter. This was more like meeting the family than the first time, just like Barry had met his—including the presence of a sour parental figure.

"I'd worry you were a cradle robber or opportunist if I thought you were the type," Joe said, looming closer. "Best not to prove otherwise, ya got me?"

Len had never received a shovel talk before, but he recognized Joe's words as exactly that. "Um…"

"Be nice, Dad," Iris saved him. "You two just keeping playing hero together. Between Dad and Eddie, I have some very important people in my life who are Powerless, so you better not let Reverb win."

Len nodded quickly—to her and to Joe—while Barry offered the usual smirk.

"Just make sure my wedding invite includes a plus one."

As if Len would attend a _mob_ _wedding_.

"Are you serious about this powered people sanctuary thing?" Wally asked before they could take their leave. "Coz if all you need is a little blood, I could be okay with that. But I wanna hear more about it."

"Of course," Len said excitedly. "When all this is over, we'll setup a time for you to come to my floor at the Labs. How's that?"

"Just so long as you don't turn my son into a science experiment," Joe grumbled.

"Well, technically—"

"Not helping," Barry murmured, though all Len had meant to say was that it would be a science experiment by definition, but on the _blood_ , not on Wally directly.

Although, maybe that wouldn't have come out right.

"Thanks, guys." Barry started to drag him away. "We'll keep you posted."

XXXXX

They spent most of Thursday going over the plan so that Barry could hit Mercury Labs Friday night. Len told Hartley about it, who seemed relieved, maybe even optimistic.

Reverb had been more attentive lately, he said, patient and open-minded, maybe because he thought he was _winning_ , but it gave Hartley hope regardless that if part of his plan was thwarted by proving McGee was involved, maybe he could be talked out of it.

Len wasn't as sure. Barry was sure of the opposite. But Len hoped for Hartley's sake that he could be right.

Rather than set up at STAR Labs, Len borrowed one of the company vans to be across the street while Barry did the B&E. Barry was around back for now, waiting for Len's signal once security changed over to weekend mode.

There were only five minutes to go when Mick called.

"Mick, I'm sorry, but now isn't the best time—"

"Yeah, coz you're out playing vigilante again, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"We've been over this…"

"I trust Flash, okay? _Enough_ ," Mick conceded. "I just don't like this cloak and dagger shit."

"Once we have what we need from Mercury Labs, we'll turn it all over to you as an anonymous tip. The rest will be in CCPD hands, just the way you prefer."

"Then it all depends on how Reverb _reacts_."

True. Len didn't like that part either, but for now, it was the best plan they had.

"Just answer me one thing, Lenny. You thinking with your head, your heart, or your dick?"

"Excuse me?" Len exclaimed, thankful his comm mic was muted.

"Just as I figured—all three. He know you're a virgin yet?"

"I-I-I…" Len's stomach lurched.

"Didn't think so. Be careful, huh? Be smart like you always are. I don't wanna see your heart get broken, is all, especially when I know you're already lost on the guy."

Oh, Mick was a good big brother. He really was. "I appreciate that, but if this ends badly, it won't be on Barry alone. I trust him because he trusts _me_ with a lot more than you think."

"Hey, Lenny, is it time yet?" Barry asked in Len's other ear.

"I have to go, Mick. Everything will be fine. I promise." He clicked end on the call as soon as Mick acknowledged him and flipped his mic off mute. "Almost, Barry. Another minute and—" Len's phone started ringing again, but his annoyance that it might be Mick calling back—or worse, Lisa or his mother—turned to panic when he saw that it was _Hartley_. "Hang on." He flipped his mic to mute once more. "Hartley—"

"Abort the mission!"

" _What_?" Len's heartrate skyrocketed at the urgency. "Why?"

"Because it's a trap! Well, not a trap, but a diversion for sure."

Len glanced from where he was setup in the back to peer out the front window of the van, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, not that he was sure what he expected. "What are you talking about? You said—"

"He _knows_ , Len. I am so sorry, I swear I didn't betray you."

 _Reverb_. "How did he find out?"

"He had me bugged," Hartley said wretchedly. "I just discovered it. He knows you're going to hit Mercury Labs."

"He's going to intercept us?"

"No, he wants you there, distracted. He's going to break everyone out of Iron Heights."

* * *

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

"Just blast the damn wall already."

"Structurally, the—"

"Come off it, Lenny, I know that thing packs a punch."

"That's why I tweaked the output! This is for depowering people, not blasting holes in walls. Too much and the gun will overload."

"Just _do it_. What other choice is there?"

There had to be another choice, any other choice. If Len was off in his calculations by even a fraction, he could bury them both. Neither of them would survive that, not with how hurt Barry was already.

Len couldn't do it. It was too much of a risk.

"Someone will come," he said, dropping his aim and returning to Barry's side.

"Are you kidding me?" Barry whined. "Even if Cap caught onto Reverb's plan, he doesn't know we tracked him here because _you_ wanted to be 'at least 95% certain'," he mocked, then groaned in distaste, though Len could tell it was exaggerated to cover how much pain he was in.

Reverb had brought most of the side tunnel down on them with his blasts. The tunnels ran beneath Iron Heights, where he'd been sneaking to avoid the power dampeners that ran through the prison. Barry had thrown himself over Len to protect him when the ceiling came down, leaving their only way out as the remaining wall to the connecting tunnels.

And now Barry had a metal bar through his chest less than an inch from his heart all because he'd had to play hero and had landed in the worst possible position. He couldn't heal around it, and pulling it out…

Len needed equipment, first aid, anything. He needed to be back at STAR Labs or Barry could die. But no plan he went over in his head had enough probability of working.

"I need to think," he said as he sat beside Barry.

"Lenny, I love that big, beautiful brain of yours, but make a decision already." Barry was scared. He only ever snapped at Len when he was scared. "Coz if you're not gonna get us out of here, at least kiss me goodbye." He also teased more, eyebrows bobbing suggestively. "A dying man deserves _something_ , doesn't he?"

"You are not dying." Len shot him a petulant look, which was all Barry wanted to hear, Len figured, before he laid back with a sigh. "And I'm not kissing you when you're filthy."

Barry's black suit was covered in dust and bits of debris, the mask pulled from his face to reveal his boyish grin. "Aww, I'm not that dirty. Dirty-minded, sure. Didn't think this was how one of us would end up _penetrated_ in each other's company."

Len scoffed at the immaturity. He wondered sometimes if Barry would hold back with his flirting if he knew Len was a forty-year-old virgin.

"Is this a bad time to mention I'm claustrophobic?"

"I'm _thinking_ ," Len bit out. "We need a plan."

"I thought you were good at improving."

"I'm not hearing any ideas from _you_."

Barry gestured at the metal bar like that made him exempt from helping.

Len huffed.

"Only you would consider me lazy while skewered."

"Obviously you're faking it for the puns."

"You like my puns," Barry said. "And I did offer suggestions. Blast the wall or pucker up, handsome."

Len tried ignoring Barry but that rarely helped.

"Fine, if no kiss, how about a blowjob before I die?"

"Urg, must you be so vulgar?"

No response. Barry always had a response.

"Barry?" Len turned to him in concern, noticing the way his eyelids fluttered and his head began to lull to the side. "Barry!" He dove toward him, wondering how they had come to this when less than an hour earlier they'd been facing Reverb head on.

XXXXX

Len held tight to Barry when they reached the entrance into the tunnels. Hartley had passed them the information about where to go, but Barry didn't trust him and kept insisting he go alone.

"Don't you dare take off without me." Len clung to him tighter. "We're both in costume. We're a team."

"Except you don't heal like I do if this is a trap."

"I thought you said Hartley was different from the other Supers."

"He is. But love makes people do stupid things. Maybe Reverb isn't even here and is just getting us to not go after McGee." Barry stepped back, and since he didn't look ready to run, Len let him, but that's when he glanced aside at the sewer grate Hartley said Reverb would be using.

"Then why is the grate blasted?" he said, moving to the opening that was more a hole now with disturbed concrete around it and a sewer ladder leading down.

"Shit."

"Barry, we have to go. You'll still have your powers down there."

"So will _he_. The dampeners don't work underground, that's the whole point of using the tunnels. He's only walking instead of porting to make sure he breaks in at the right spot so he won't need his powers when he's topside. But if we fight—"

"We have to try," Len insisted, crouching to gauge the ladder's integrity. They were running out of time; Reverb already had a head start. "So many people are in danger if the Supers escape, especially right before the vote with who knows what else Reverb might be planning."

Barry crouched beside him. It was always odd talking to him with the full mask in place, but Len could hear the trepidation in his voice even without an accompanying expression. "Are you sure you don't want to call for backup?"

"Yes. Not until we know we're right."

Len wasn't a fan of tight spaces but climbing down the ladder from the grate into the tunnels proved they were quite spacious. Apparently, Barry had memorized the path from Iron Heights ages ago, one of the first blueprints he'd gotten from Joe.

"In case I was ever caught," he said.

They headed left toward the prison side by side with Len's gun at the ready. It was dark, but Len's goggles and the lenses of Barry's mask afforded them a clearer view. They had a mile to Iron Heights, but risking Barry running could give them away, so they hurried at a normal but quick pace.

Ten minutes in, only halfway there, the voices ahead weren't even trying to stay hushed, and it was distinctly _two_.

"Please, tell me why. Tell me what you want from this."

"Retribution. Vindication. Fun. And maybe just to stand at the peak of the hill and never be toppled."

"Even if you have to stand there alone?"

"Please," Reverb said with mocking instead of pleading, "we both know you're not going anywhere."

Len stepped around the next corner beside Barry, already knowing what they'd find, but it still ached to see _Hartley_ beside Reverb, clearly waiting for them.

"I _told_ you," Barry hissed.

"Barry, Len…" Hartley pushed from the wall of the tunnel he'd been leaning against, while Reverb stood as an obstacle in the center. "This isn't what you think."

"Like _hell_."

" _Barry_."

"Relax, you're all still buddies." Reverb came forward to stand between them and Hartley. "Finding my bug didn't mean it was off. I snatched Hart here through a portal so he could bear witness and stop his pointless sweet talking."

Barry stepped in front of Len at the implied threat, but Len couldn't allow that when he was the one with the gun.

"Don't you dare hurt him," Len warned.

"Hurt _him_?" Reverb nodded at Hartley. "Never. I love him. He's just weak. Soft-hearted. He'll grow out of it."

Len brought his gun up quickly.

"You really think you're faster than a portal around your _waist_?" Reverb raised a hand in kind.

Len's grip trembled, not daring to look down and see if a portal was truly there. He fired anyway, hoping to catch Reverb off guard, but when the ripples cleared, there was no one there.

"Len—" Barry said in alarm.

Then a "Boo" whispered beside his ear.

Len tried to turn as terror spiked through his chest, but a hand snatched his gun and another came up by his temple with a pulsing hum of dimensional energy, freezing him in place.

"Now, I want you to imagine what it feel be like to have _this_ slam into your skull," Reverb said slow and calm, which was the opposite of what Len felt. "At this range, I promise you, it won't leave a simple concussion."

" _Cisco_ ," Barry growled, but since Len stared forward, he couldn't see him at his side, he could only see Hartley, who looked so distraught.

"Hart—" Len tried.

" _Don't_ talk to him," Reverb warned, dropping Len's gun to the ground and bringing that hand to his other temple with the same pulsing power.

"STOP," a voice rang so loudly near Len's ear, he flinched away, but it must have been directed at Reverb because he grunted in far more pain and the ripples in his hands snuffed out.

Hartley looked even more devastated to have attacked, but Len still offered a grateful nod before snatching up his gun and spinning around—

"Len, don't—"

Only for Reverb to have already rallied, blasting a pulse of power at his chest.

Len flew backward down the tunnel before he could fire, landing hard enough to wind him. Gasping hard, he fought to catch his breath and stand. He had to _stand_.

He could see Hartley at his right. They were close to a cross-section of the tunnels, one leading further away, one to Iron Heights, and one into a small dead end with a box for an emergency phone that no longer existed, only a dangling wire and jagged metal rods sticking out of the ground.

"H-Hart…" Len beseeched him, but Hartley shook his head, backing away, unwilling to truly stand against Reverb and join them. Len wished he could be angry, but he couldn't blame his friend in an impossible situation, he could only fight for his own sake.

Lurching to his feet, Len saw Barry and Reverb in a dizzying tousle, a constant whirl of lightning and energy, zipping from wall to wall or appearing and disappearing through portals. Reverb was so _fast_. And somehow, Barry wasn't faster.

Maybe Reverb was strong because he'd been near the impact point when Barry fell, maybe it was pure luck. Regardless, Len had to help. It didn't matter where he aimed since the gun didn't work on Barry, so he squared a shot and—

Suddenly right in front of him, Reverb pushed him, no powers, just two hands right at Len's shoulders and then the man was whisked away by Barry back into the whirlwind. The shove didn't knock Len over, it simply stumbled him past the entryway of the dead-end. He didn't understand why Reverb hadn't gone for a stronger attack.

Until Len found his footing, looked up, and saw Reverb pause in his dance with Barry to blast two earthshattering discharges of power at the ceiling above Len's head.

"Len!" Hartley called, but it didn't matter. Len wasn't fast enough to dodge.

But Barry was, zipping forward and slamming into Len so hard, the wind knocked from him a second time and they spun from the added momentum, disorienting Len entirely as the shockwaves struck, causing that spot of ceiling to cave in on them.

Len didn't get his bearings until the rumbling stopped, coughing from the dust and realizing he was on top of Barry somehow, who groaned instead of coughing while Len felt something sticky beneath his palms.

He realized how close he'd come to death, honest and gruesome, when he saw the rod protruding from Barry's chest.

XXXXX

"Please, Barry, you're stronger than this," Len said, holding his face as he crouched beside him, trying to get Barry to open his eyes.

Maybe he'd lost more blood than what Len could see. Maybe the inability to heal while still being impaled was taking its toll. Maybe the metal bar _had_ nicked his heart.

" _Please_. I can't carry you on my own. I need your help. I'll blast the wall. I'll take the risk. Just _wake up_."

He didn't dare shake Barry too harshly, but no matter how much he patted Barry's soft, scruff-covered cheeks, he wouldn't stir.

"You can't leave me now. Not now. I'll invite you in next time, like I promised," Len tried in desperation, dropping his forehead to Barry's the way he had before their first kiss. "I've wanted to… Since the beginning, I've wanted to, but I was afraid. What if you don't really want me? What if you don't like it once you have me? I know we keep going in circles, but I'm ready now. You can be the first." He laughed almost hysterically at saying it aloud. "You'll be the first to know me like that, Barry…if only you'd wake up."

Barry was so still. What could Len do? What was he supposed to do? The only thing he could think of was to stroke Barry's face and whisper, "Please…wake up," one more time and press his lips to Barry's.

Barry responded immediately, head turning into the kiss, lips parting, tongue seeking Len's and deepening the connection with enthusiasm that should not have been possible from someone passed out.

Because he never _had been_.

"For the record, I always knew you were a virgin," Barry said, licking his lips after Len jerked away from him, "I just wanted you to admit it."

"You _were_ _faking_ it?!" Len slapped his shoulder.

"Ow! Only the passing out part. I'm still impaled."

"What is wrong with you?!" Len slapped him harder.

"Come on, Lenny, I only—"

" _Not_ another word," Len warned, then abruptly stood, snatched his gun from the ground, walked to the wall, checked his calculations one more time to triangulate the right spot to aim for, and blasted it apart with every bit of output the gun had.

It sparked in the aftermath, likely useless now, but nothing had collapsed. They were free.

"Len—"

"I don't care how much pain you're in," Len growled at Barry as he propped the gun on his shoulder and turned on him with a glare, "get up and get us back to the Labs before you bleed out. _Now_."

The one consolation was that Barry looked honestly cowed as he pushed up to wrench free from the rod and struggled to his feet.

XXXXX

The bad news was that Reverb had gone ahead through the tunnels to enact his prison break—and succeeded. Len had several texts and voicemails from Mick and Lisa since he hadn't been able to get a signal in the tunnels. They were not pleased he'd gone into the tunnels without telling anyone.

He left out any mention of Hartley, still hoping the best for his friend, though he didn't know how things would turn out now when there had been no sign of any of the Supers since their escape.

Registration would be decided in _days_. Reverb must be planning something big to make sure the vote went in his favor.

Less important but equally devastating in Len's mind was that Barry had known he was a virgin from the start and kept _grinning_ at him.

It was easier to attend to his wound being back at the Labs, his healing factor kicking in finally, though Len still wished he had more medical equipment. Before long though, he was wrapping Barry's chest in bandages that would likely be removed by morning to already smooth skin.

Barry sat in his underwear, unfairly toned and attractive and smugly aware of it. "Don't be like that, Lenny. I was just trying to give you a push to make a decision and get us out of there. Come on, how's about another kiss?"

"You're filthy," Len reminded him, keeping his eyes on the bandages.

"Ever and always," Barry said, but when Len didn't respond, he grasped his hands and held them to his chest.

"Barry…" Len tried to tug out of his grip to no avail. "That stunt aside, I was worried about you, do you understand? You can't—"

"I know. I'm sorry. But I knew it was the only way to get through to that gorgeous brain of yours and stop second guessing yourself."

It wasn't the words that brought Len's eyes up but the tone, gentle and pleading, almost desperate in its honesty. For all his bravado, there was no mask on Barry's face now, and that made it easier for Len to lean down when Barry started to lean up.

Their lips touched like before, but it was gentler this time, no reason to rush, no impending doom. Len parted his lips for their tongues to tangle, slow, then deeper and deeper until his breath caught, and he had to pull away.

"I am never going to get bored of you," Barry said, a whisper against his lips. "I am never going to suddenly decide I don't want you. The reason I don't act serious most the time is because it's easier to be a _shit_ and push your buttons than get too real. Real would be admitting that knowing me is a liability. Like it was for my family."

Len's eyes snapped wide.

"I vouched for that mercenary," Barry admitted. "I let her in."

"Oh, Barry," Len said. He couldn't imagine something like that happening to Mick, Lisa, or his mother. "Is that why you have a hard time trusting Hartley?"

"Wouldn't you? And he's still not on our side, you realize."

"If it makes you feel any better, usually I'm the one putting _you_ in danger, it seems, sending you into the fray, like tonight. If anything more serious had happened to you…"

"Hey, let's not play that game." Barry reached to cup Len's cheek, and Len gratefully leaned into it, allowing him to draw him down once more for what was becoming a familiar act.

Barry's lips were wonderful meeting his, even if he was dusty from a cave-in and having shielded Len from debris. Len took the initiative to push the kiss deeper this time, dropping the remaining bandages to the floor and wrapping his arms around Barry's neck to pull him closer. Barry's hands drifted to his waist and slid up the back of his shirt.

Then down the back of his slacks.

" _Barry_." Len reprimanded with a gasp.

Barry gasped too, though it was more a hiss because Len had squeezed him to his chest, and Barry's chest had recently had a metal bar through it. Growling in frustration, Barry had to release him.

"When I'm better, I am going to show you where I'd like to put that finger."

"Urg, you are disgusting," Len cringed, mostly to cover his blush and shiver of anticipation.

"Maybe, but you like me the way I am."

Len couldn't deny that. He bent to retrieve the supplies he'd dropped and finished securing Barry's bandages. "When you're better, which will likely be _tomorrow_ , maybe I'll let you convince me of the appeal of all those parts of mine you so enjoy objectifying."

" _Ooo, baby_ ," Barry said as Len walked away, "now that is an offer that isn't _cold_ at all."

Len smirked to himself, only to catch a glimpse of the news report on the monitor he'd left on mute, but now he had to turn it up given the ticker—REGISTRATION VOTE NEXT WEEK.

"Reports have been confirmed that registration is slotted for an emergency vote next Tuesday," the reporter said. "Citizens are encouraged to hit the polls to have their voices heard, as this issue affects everyone in Central City, and could influence the country and world at large as the first city to have a popular vote for Enhanced registration. Having the highest known concentration of Supers and Enhanced in any metropolitan area may have greatly influenced…" She continued into the usual history of Vertigo just in time for Len's cell phone to light up with more messages from Mick and Lisa.

Unfortunately, none of them said anything about news concerning the whereabout of Reverb or his crew.

Barry's phone lit up too.

"The Wests. And Frost," he said. "None of them have any news, but I told them I'm safe with you at STAR Labs. If anyone learns anything, they'll let us know."

That was something at least, but it was late, and Len was exhausted. Part of him just wanted to go home— _with_ Barry, if only to have him close for the night.

Len hated being at the Labs after dark. There were people working around the clock, at all hours, but all on other floors. Len's was the only empty one, and even though he was used to that by day, at night he felt it more so, especially with Gideon at home instead of here.

Barry's presence only reminded him of how powerless they were. There was no stopping Reverb without a clean shot from Len's gun, he could too easily keep up with Barry, but now even that wasn't working. Len had sent a shipment of guns to Mick earlier, but it still might be less of a hassle to wait for the next batch currently on the printer than to fix his original.

The alarm going off pulled Len back to attention, and he quickly muted the TV, while Barry leaned down from where he sat on the desk to see the monitors.

 _Hartley_.

"Len…"

"I know," Len said as he cancelled the alert to let Hartley through, "but if I never put trust in people, I wouldn't have trusted you."

Barry had nothing to say to that. He eased down from the desk, weak but healing. They stood together when Hartley came through the door.

"You _are_ here. You're okay." He seemed both relieved and heartbroken at the same time. Guilty? Hopeless maybe. Len couldn't read his expression at all other than _tragic_.

"No thanks to you," Barry spat.

Len elbowed him to have faith. "It's okay, Hartley. We forgive you. I can't imagine what you must be going through, but if you know anything that can help us now…"

Reaching the other side of the desk, Hartley stopped. He looked terrible, clothes crumpled, face gaunt, and still with so much tragedy in his expression. "You really never put power dampeners on this floor, did you? I didn't try to use my abilities before. I couldn't tell."

Something was definitely off. Barry could feel it too given how closely he leaned into Len.

"No, I didn't," Len said. "I wouldn't have been able to do my research with dampeners around."

The cringe was unmistakable in Hartley's brow. "I really wish you would have."

Several flashes of blue light signaled the opening of portals all around the Cortex, and out of each one stepped a Super who'd been put away—Vixen, Professor Tech, Vortex, Mr. Terrific—followed finally by _Reverb_ from a portal right beside Hartley wearing a sideways grin.

"Run!" Barry cried, kicking up lightning, but Terrific was right there to seize him, the most recent and still angry of Reverb's followers.

Barry was clad only in his underwear, and Len had replaced his goggles for his glasses as soon as they arrived, though he still wore the bodysuit and sleeveless duster of Cold. If any of the Supers hadn't known their identities, they did now.

As soon as Len turned, backpedaling in disbelief, the Professor summoned several exploding drones to hover around him like a cage.

"Don't feel bad," Reverb said. "I promised I wouldn't kill you if Hart confirmed the last few details I needed before coming here. Now, we can enact our _real_ plan. And Flash, well, I don't think you're in any state to stand against us." He shot a subtle pulse at Barry's chest, not enough to affect Terrific, but firm enough to make Barry hiss.

"Stop," Len pleaded, while the Supers all snickered cruelly. "We already know your plan and so does Captain Rory and the deputy mayor."

"You mean to make all Enhanced into Supers after I learn who they are with registration? Yeah…" Reverb crossed in front of Hartley around the desk, trailing his fingers along the edge as he chuckled and stopped right in front of Len. " _No_."

"What?" Len stared at him, so certain he'd been right. All the evidence pointed there. Professor Tech even had the klystrons here now, along with a modified version of Mick's gun and several other tools as if ready to…

Oh no.

As if ready to create a particle accelerator right at STAR Labs.

"Be a little hard to control everyone if they're all as powerful as me," Reverb said like explaining the plot of a fairytale to a small child. "I'm not targeting people already affected by Vertigo, Doc. Or _Cold_ , I should say, given the lovely costume. No. I'm targeting everyone else."

Len glanced around as the other Supers laughed again, though Hartley looked as confused as he was. He hadn't known. But it didn't make sense.

"You can't trigger Powerless people with another Vertigo," Len said. "Their DNA already rejected the change. It won't work."

Rather than address Len, Reverb turned to look at Hartley. "I'm sorry I had to lie to you, babe, but it's for the best."

"What?" Hartley tensed, looking around as though he too was surrounded. "What do you mean? Cisco…"

"Relax, I won't kill Cold _now_." Reverb circled Len, passing each of his minions who maintained a looser perimeter. After all, what did they need to worry about when Len and Barry had nothing to bargain with.

Barry looked so angry in Terrific's hold, but like Hartley, he also looked heartbroken even before Reverb finished speaking.

"I'm not going to trigger Powerless people. I'm going to wipe them all out."

* * *

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Len felt sick, numb—just like Hartley looked. This was so much worse than they could have guessed.

Reverb had locked them in the supply closet. There was barely room to sit, huddled on the floor, Len staring at the door while Hartley stared at his knees.

" _Why?_ " Barry had demanded after Reverb revealed his plan, struggling to break free of Terrific's fierce hold. "Why would you want to wipe out the people who would be easiest to control?"

Reverb cocked his head as if the alien who was the only reason anyone had superpowers was oh so _basic_. "That's your problem, Bartholomew. No vision. Fewer people _overall_ will be easier to control, especially with the narrative I plan to spin.

"The Powerless government wants registration, you know, so they can wipe us all out—or so we'll say in the aftermath. But see, they got it wrong and ended up killing themselves. Such a tragedy, all those innocent people caught in the fray. Meanwhile, me and my Supers rise as the heroes who were always trying to prevent it from happening."

"You can't," Hartley pleaded. "Even if you had reason against every grown person on the planet, what about the children? Powerless people make up over half the population. You can't just kill them all. How would you even—"

"The how is the easy part," Reverb broke in. "At least now, thanks to Professor Tech, and of course, thanks to _you_ , Cold." He nodded at Len. "Your research, your efforts against us, your floor here at STAR Labs all to yourself where we can work in private, all of it ensures we'll succeed."

"People won't fall for it," Barry snarled.

"Some might not. Those people we can keep weak, keep them in cuffs or one day depower them entirely. The loyal can be given the chance for greater power, though never anyone more powerful than us, of course."

The Supers had snickered in chorus then, chilling and cruel.

It was insanity, depravity, but Reverb could not be swayed, that was clear to Len before they were even dragged away, and Barry was dragged the other direction.

"I am so sorry," Hartley said now, eyes still distant and staring downward. "Maybe I could have stopped him sooner if I'd done something. Damn it… Why do I love him…?"

"Why do I shy from things other people find easy?" Len smiled sadly at his friend. "Interaction, conversation, exposure to things outside myself. Some of it could be explained by life experience. The rest is just who I am, no explanation at all, and why must there be one? I'm happy to be growing lately but that doesn't mean I should change everything about myself. Just like with you loving a man who is making terrible decisions but who you still believe has good in him, don't you?"

Hartley was quiet at first, but when he finally raised his eyes, there was determination in them. "I do. I believe that."

"Then I promise you, no matter how this ends, I won't let any of them die, not even him. I don't know if Reverb can be reached, if he can ever understand why his vision is corrupted, but I won't let your dream of bringing him back to the light be for naught if there is any hope at all."

"Thank you," Hartley said earnestly, but then looked just as miserable again. "What can we do? They're going to use Barry like a battery to charge that thing. So many people… It won't take long for Tech to set it up. We have an hour at most."

An hour, and then Len, Lisa, his mother, and so many others would drop dead like flies all over the world.

 _What would Mick do_ , he wondered. He wouldn't last long if he tried to go against Reverb, and he would definitely go against him. They'd just depower him eventually and kill him too…

Len couldn't let it happen. He couldn't let any of this happen. Barry wasn't a hero alone. They were a team. Len wasn't helpless. He wasn't _powerless_.

And neither was Hartley.

"Your abilities." Len sat up. "What can you hear right now?"

"Um…Barry cursing." Hartley tilted his head. "He's not in pain, not much anyway, but he's not happy. Tech ordering Terrific and Vixen to help him with the manual labor for the accelerator. Vortex tapping her nails on a desk. Cisco…telling Barry this is all _destiny_." He cringed.

"Anything else? Others in the building. You could send a message—"

"I can hear to a few other floors, but I can't throw my voice that far," Hartley said.

"Still. What do you hear then?"

Hartley focused once more. "There aren't many people here tonight. But…Nora. She's finishing an experiment with her team right above us…" He turned his gaze over Len's head where there were several boxes stacked behind him that he'd been leaning against.

Suddenly, Hartley lurched up, scrambling toward Len and starting to move the boxes closer to the door.

"What are you doing? What's back there?" Len started to help even as he questioned him.

"Air. I hear _air_ ," Hartley said, and as they moved the final box, they found a vent, just barely big enough for a grown man to fit through.

Len held his hand to it. "If we're feeling air, this must lead to the elevator shaft. We can go up, get help."

"And then what?"

"The police have guns…which won't matter if they can't break into the Labs in time." Len sighed. "But we can still let Captain Rory know to send backup. Then we'll have to stop Reverb ourselves."

The resources available so long as they got out of the closet made Len's eyes light up as he removed the cover from the vent.

"And I think I know just how to do this without anyone getting hurt."

XXXXX

Len hated tight spaces—like vents and the elevator shaft—but none of that mattered as much as stopping _genocide_.

They reached the next floor in under ten minutes and used the emergency button to open the elevator doors, even though the elevator itself was currently at the parking level. Hartley led them straight to Nora and the others, hearing exactly where they were in one of the testing labs.

"Snart, Rathaway! What on earth—" Nora complained when they burst in, but Len didn't have time to be polite.

"Reverb and his gang of Supers have taken over my floor and plan to kill every Powerless person on the planet in less than an hour. They have The Flash, which means we're on our own."

" _What?_ " Sam exclaimed from where he stood with Rosa in their lab coats and goggles, while Axel came out from around a corner gaping like a fish.

"It's true," Hartley said. "There's no time. We need your help."

All four stared at each other, then at Len and Hartley, until Nora finally said, "The police—"

"Will be told, but they won't get here in time," Len said, bee-lining for the phone on the wall since their cells had been confiscated.

Hartley further explained the situation while Len called Mick. He didn't think he'd ever heard Mick so loud—or panicked—but Len assured him he'd be okay. Once Mick got his officers inside, everything would be handled. He hoped.

"I promise," he said and then hung up before Mick could counter.

"You think _you_ can go up against Supers?" Nora asked, all of them gathered closely now, equipment removed though they hardly looked ready for a fight.

"Yes," Len said, "because I already have. I'm Cold."

Everyone but Axel gaped, who let out a shout.

"I knew it! They all thought you were just working for him on the sly."

Len squared his peers in his sights, but he didn't have time to revel in their shamed averted glances. "I don't have my gun, and it's broken anyway. Our only chance is to get to the printer room below us where the newest batch should be finished."

"Then what?" Axel asked. "We have to storm in and manage to shoot five of the most powerful known Supers in the whole city? And if we miss…"

"We're toast," Sam scowled.

"If we don't try, we're toast anyway," Len said. "Unless some of you are secretly Enhanced or Supers yourselves?" It wasn't meant to be a taunt—Hartley had been hiding after all—but no one said anything at first.

Len sighed and was about to move on when Sam blurted, "I'm only Enhanced. All I can do is make people see things in reflections. Just illusions."

Nora and Axel both whipped their heads to him in surprise.

Rosa pursed her lips. "Me too. I can make people dizzy if I touch their skin."

"Really?" Sam asked, a smirk slipping onto his face. "And here I thought you were just a good kisser."

She grinned, though their smiles quickly fell when Nora shot them a glare since fraternizing with coworkers was frowned upon.

"Am I the only Powerless here?" Axel said.

"And me," Nora affirmed.

"And me," Len added, though that was implied. "The accelerator won't affect you, but it will kill the rest of us and countless other people. We have to stop them. We can do this, all of us."

"Well then, _Cold_ ," Nora said snidely, "what now?"

There was a moment where Len realized that before he met Barry, he would have felt like he was drowning in a situation like this, being the center of attention by peers he didn't especially get along with, with the decision of how to save the day resting solely with him.

Yet right then, he didn't feel any of that old panic, only a flutter, because he had to be the leader now. They needed him and so did Barry.

"Now, we save The Flash. Then the world."

Nora huffed. "Romantic and all but… _how_?"

"By sneaking back onto my floor straight into the 3D printer room. The vent we used gave me the idea." Len looked to Hartley. "There's one in the printer room ceiling. We can drop down right inside."

For the most part, the others looked skeptical, but something about Len's confidence kept them from refusing him.

The only problem was that the vent access was in the break room, meaning they had to move several tables out of the way. Len bent to remove the cover.

"Wait!" Hartley whispered. "I hear someone coming. Multiple someones."

Some of that panic crept in. If any of Reverb's crew had tracked them _here_ …

"Hey, Len," a voice said practically on top of them, and they all spun to see Wally West leaning against the break room counter grinning as he ate an apple. "Covert ops?"

"Wally!" Len leapt toward him. "My goodness. _How_?"

Wally spoke around his chewing, ever the smug sneak despite the group of people currently staring at him like he might attack. "Frost came to us with info. Some of her grunts on the ground spotted the escaped Supers near STAR Labs, but Flash stopped answering his phone. Dad didn't have any updates either, so we decided to come check on you two."

"We?" Len realized that meant Wally wasn't alone, and just then, Iris and Frost peered in from around the doorway, each looking femme fatale ready—complete with Frost sporting platinum hair and glowing blue eyes.

"Caitlin!" Hartley said in surprise. He really did know all the Supers.

"Hart," she nodded at him.

"This tips the odds in our favor," Len smiled as they entered. "How did you know to come to this floor?"

"Flash said you suped up security on _your_ floor." Iris shrugged. "Figured this was smarter."

"Seems we guessed right," Frost said. "Who are the squares?"

Nora looked especially offended by the comment, but Len stood between everyone to keep the peace.

"Time is short, but you need to understand what we're dealing with."

Iris and Wally looked nauseous once he'd finished, though Frost maintained her cold façade.

"Dad, Eddie…" Iris said, thinking of family first just like Len. "We have to stop them."

"Agreed." Len moved back to the vent. "You as well, Frost? You and Hartley are our most powerful assets."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said. "Reverb involved my husband, and I owe Flash a turn or two. Besides, no profit in so much death, and I'd be one of Reverb's first competitions in this brave new world. I don't work under anyone."

"Um…he's kinda in charge right now." Axel pointed at Len.

Frost rolled her luminous eyes. "I can make a temporary exception. Lead the way, _Cold_."

They were nine strong to Reverb's five, with two Supers and four Enhanced. Len had never thought that being part of a team could feel so thrilling, but it made him believe they might actually win.

XXXXX

Being part of a team _sucked_ when nine people were squeezed into the vents trying to reach a specific room without causing too much noise. It didn't help that when they reached the printer, Len could see Vixen below them guarding the new batch of guns.

He whispered the problem down the line. They needed to take Vixen out without causing a ruckus and alerting the others. They couldn't just drop down recklessly.

There was enough room in the vents for two people to fit side by side, so shifting places was possible if a little uncomfortable. Hartley was already by Len, but he gestured for Sam to join them.

"What?" Sam hissed.

"The printer room is covered in reflective surfaces," Len said. "You can distract her by making her see something."

"Like what?"

"Oh!" Hartley exclaimed quietly. "Who has a cell?"

Sam gave him his. After looking something up, Hartley turned the screen for Len and Sam to see. It showed a news article about Vixen, along with her sister, who she'd killed, and their grandmother from her younger days, also deceased but who'd reportedly been a vicious warlord.

"How about a haunting?" Hartley said. "I can't mimic voices, but if it's a whisper in her ear, it won't matter."

"Just her imagination," Len nodded, "til she starts to see things." He looked to Sam again, who nodded almost eagerly now.

While the pair crowded closest to the vent, Len could still see down into the room where Vixen stood, looking bored.

Until she startled at Hartley's whisper.

"Sister..."

They waited until she settled, then Hartley whispered again.

"Granddaughter…"

"Who's there?" Vixen barked. "Zari? Curtis? It's not fun—" She cut off when she turned and in the shiny metal surface of the printer were the visions of ghosts.

She backpedaled so fast, Len thought she'd knock herself out hitting her head against a portion of the printer behind her, but instead she hit the switch to turn it on, signaled it to reprint its last job and filling the room with white noise.

As soon as she spun again to face what she'd hit, Hartley removed the vent cover. Wally squeezed forward, signaling he'd be the lightest on his feet. Meanwhile, Sam kept her attention away from them with images on every surface he could control, and Hartley continued to whisper.

"Sister…"

"Granddaughter…"

"Stop!" Vixen cried, clutching her head. "I was right to kill you! You were weak, and Grandmother would have agreed with me!"

Wally dropped down without a sound, snatched one of the ready guns, and slammed it against her head, knocking her out. Then he shot her prone body with a blast.

"Just in case," he called up to them.

The others dropped down or helped lower each other until all nine were out of the vent and armed for the fight ahead—well _eight_ armed. Frost let an icy mist rise from her hands to indicate she wanted nothing to encumber her.

Len moved to shut the printer off…but stopped.

"What is it?" Hartley asked, anxious as he kept his ears trained for any approaching company.

"We need a backup plan if we fail." Len hated what was coming to mind, but it might be the only way.

"You're not thinking…" Nora said, understanding what Len had in mind.

He turned the printer output up and started charging the remaining guns.

"Snart!" Rosa protested. "If you overload them, they'll explode and send a shockwave through the entire building. You could kill us all!"

"And save everyone else," Len said, looking to each of them for understanding. "If we win, we can come back to shut them down."

The fear in everyone was evident, even wariness in Frost, but doubt that a win was certain kept them from countering him.

"Let's hurry then, okay?" Axel said with a waver in his voice.

Len nodded, and they gathered by the door. "Hartley, you're our ears. Let us know where they are, and we can take them out before anyone sees us."

"Then I'll blast them," Frost said with a wicked smirk.

" _No_ ," Len said. "We're not killing anyone."

She was another type of villain, just one that followed her own rules, the same way the Wests weren't exactly law-abiding, so her contempt was clear. "You realize there might not be a choice."

"There is always a choice. Save your powers for freezing equipment. We can do this without anyone dying."

"Time to be on guard then," Hartley said warily, raising his gun, "because Curtis is coming. Mr. Terrific."

"So we shoot him," Sam said, raising his gun in kind.

"We can't just burst out of here and everybody fires, we need to be subtle, smart, or the others will be alerted. Covert ops," Len said with a nod at Wally, who smirked.

"Hey, Mari, you cool?" Terrific called ahead, which wasn't good when none of them could answer.

The men looked to the women, daring one of them to try to mimic her voice, but they waited too long, and Terrific called again.

"Mari? Hey! What's the exploration that awaits mankind?"

 _What?_ Len thought, the others sharing his confusion as they glanced around, though Len did think the words familiar.

"Cisco loves codes," Hartley whispered, "but I don't know…"

"Oh for crying out…" Rosa shoved her gun into Axel's arms and walked right out the doorway, turning toward the approaching Super.

He appeared moments later and grabbed her by the throat, not yet noticing the rest of them.

"Charting the unknown possibilities of existence," he grinned maniacally—Q from Star Trek, Len thought fleetingly—and although Rosa could barely breathe or speak around his grip, she scoffed because he was touching her skin.

Terrific pitched forward and loosened his grip, looking green and close to losing his lunch.

So Nora shot him, just as Frost stepped forward with a frozen fist and punched him to sprawl the now depowered Super onto the floor.

"He'll live," she said.

Len waved them forward as he exited into the hall, looking to Hartley to guide them with his hearing. They couldn't go straight for Reverb and Tech and risk Vortex sneaking up on them later. Thankfully, Hartley hushed them moments later down the hall and indicated Len's small break room with his coffee maker and mini fridge.

Hartley held up a single finger, then twirled it.

Vortex.

Iris stepped forward, fluffing her hair, and waved Len and Hartley out of the way after handing off her gun. She glanced briefly back at her brother, who grinned like they'd performed whatever was about to happen before.

Then she walked right up to the breakroom door.

"Find anything good?" she asked, raising her hands a second later when Vortex no doubt whirled around on guard. "Relax, I'm on your side. Curtis called me in. Enhanced, but I want to prove I'm worthy of an upgrade." She disappeared inside. "Anything I can do?"

Silence replied, but Iris could sway anyone, and it clearly worked on Vortex as well since a moment later she finally spoke. "What are you good at?"

"Oh… Many things."

There was a grunt and a thud, causing Len to look about in worry—and realize Wally was gone. Peering into the room, he saw Iris standing proud while Wally stood behind Vortex's fallen body. Hiding in plain site was unfairly useful.

Axel stepped around Len to fire at Vortex while she lay there, shrugging when the others stared at him. "I wanted to do _something_."

"Let's keep going. We—" Len cut off as he saw Wally swipe the red jeweled pendant Vortex wore. " _Wallace_."

"What?" Wally said innocently. It was no wonder Barry fit in with that family.

Shaking his head, Len decided to let this one go.

"I can't hear Cisco anymore," Hartley said as they neared Len's testing area. "With his porting, he could be anywhere. But Tech has Barry up ahead."

That room would be perfect for an accelerator as it had generators all around the building from that central spot and an opening through the ceiling from the middle tunnel to send the blast up into the atmosphere. They'd planned to finish things at STAR Labs from the start.

"Wally," Len called him forward. "Scout the room, but not far and don't engage. Tech likely has booby traps all around him."

Wally nodded and headed around the corner. A few moments later, he returned, looking pale.

"Barry looks awful. And Tech's got machines everywhere. Not just what he's working on but…"

"His exploding drones?"

"Yeah."

Len took a breath, part of his mind on the guns, another on Mick out there with backup, on Lisa and his mother at risk, on the defeated Supers waking up and shrugging off the gun's limited effects, and Reverb wherever he might be, but he had to focus on what he could accomplish here and now.

"He has to be hit at least twice as he's likely shielded," Len said. "Hartley and I will focus on that. Rosa, Sam, be ready to back us up if we miss. Frost, freeze every piece of machinery you see. Axel, Nora, watch the door for Reverb. Wally, Iris, get to Barry and get him free. Got it?"

The wariness had fled them all for adrenaline, leaving them determined.

Hartley even smiled. "You know, you're rather good at this."

Len smiled back. "Let's go."

It could have gone worse, but the first clue they were screwed was when Professor Tech proved to have more than one shield.

Hartley and Len failed their first attempt, as did Sam and Rosa who waited too long to fire after them.

At least Frost was efficient while the others got into place, freezing Tech's floating machines and eventually the structure of the makeshift accelerator, which was really just a core. The Labs itself would do the rest.

Len struggled to not get sidelined by Tech's defenses, hoping they could get enough hits in to depower him while also taking cover to avoid any hits and still draw some fire away from Iris and Wally.

They'd left their guns to get to Barry, who was strapped into a tube, literally like a battery slotted in place at the end of Tech's contraption. Tech hadn't finished building it, but Barry had already been drained, Len could tell in the way he slumped against his saviors when they pulled him free, still in only his underwear.

Once he was out, Len thought they'd have the upper hand, but Tech's machines sloughed off Frost's ice and came back online as he laughed, unstoppable once more.

"You thought I didn't have de-icing protocols with you around, _Killer_ ," he taunted Frost, exploding two drones right in her face that she barely shielded with a wall of ice. He was pushing her back, putting all his attacks on her like Len and the others hardly mattered.

Too soon, Frost was swarmed, unable to keep up as she was forced under a low part of the ceiling that Tech destroyed, causing her to be buried under debris.

They didn't have _time_. Even with the accelerator disrupted, the other Supers could be waking any minute, and they couldn't take them all in at once if Tech alone was this strong.

"All in succession!" Len called, gaining Axel and Nora's attention at the door, but as they all squared their shots, Reverb ported into view right amongst them.

Len tried to turn his aim on him, but Reverb navigated the room with his portals faster than could be tracked, taking out Axel and Nora first with close-ranged blasts that knocked them to the floor and shorted out their guns.

In the aftermath, Len flinched at the sudden appearance of dark shadows in every reflective surface, like monsters looming as if ready to eat him alive.

 _Sam_.

But Reverb only laughed, recognizing the source since Sam was the only one not trying to shoot him. "Nice. Remind me to invite you to my next Halloween party," he said, and blasted Sam next as Tech set off an explosion near Rosa that obliterated her gun, then another right at Barry and the Wests that knocked Wally away from them.

Len found his gun simply plucked from his grasp without seeing more than a shade of Reverb passing by. He looked over to see Hartley left just as empty-handed.

Iris tried to hang onto Barry, but he was too much dead weight. He toppled out of her arms, and she stood facing a _walking_ Reverb and took a deep breath—

" _Don't_ open your mouth," he warned, vanishing and then reappearing beside Wally, pulsing power from his palms down at Wally's face, "or I'll take his head off."

She faltered. She had to. It was all over too quickly, even with their greater number, most of Len's team unconscious, hurt, or both.

"Well now, if it isn't Thawne's little beauty." Reverb walked calmly back to Iris.

"Cisco, please…" Hartley tried.

"You betray me _again_ and think I'll listen to you?" he sneered at him.

Vixen bolted into the room then, looking furious, followed by the others. It was clear Vixen had her powers back as she shimmered with light, but the other Supers might all be restored.

On the ground, only a few yards from Len, Barry sparked with lightning as he tried to stand.

"Don't embarrass yourself." Reverb shot a faint pulse at him like a mockery, but it was still enough to keep Barry down.

"STOP THIS," Hartley spoke with a power that made Reverb cringe like before, then with a snarl, Reverb whipped toward him.

Axel, Nora, and Sam were unconscious, Barry and Wally left prone on the ground. Since Rosa had lost her gun, she was helpless as Terrific seized her, and Vixen grabbed Len.

Frost finally stirred from the rubble she'd been buried under, but Vortex was there, wind whipping all about her in warning, leaving Iris in front of Reverb, and Tech hovering by Hartley.

Len didn't know what to do.

"You gonna fight me, Hart?" Reverb dared him.

"No." Hartley snatched one of Tech's exploding drones out of the air and held it to his chest.

"Hartley!" Len cried, but Reverb was faster—he was always faster.

The explosion burst where Hartley had stood, but he was no longer there, appearing closer to the center of the room, landing hard out of a portal with Reverb on top of him.

"What were you _thinking_?" Reverb said.

Hartley's face was all smiles as he reached to cup his love's cheek. "You see, there is good in you."

Anguish crossed Reverb's expression only to be replaced with a snarl as he stood and wrenched Hartley up after him. Since Iris had been left unguarded, Tech moved to her, sending out his drones to surround her and Wally on the ground.

She seethed at him but addressed Reverb, risking speaking despite his earlier threat. "Just tell us why. Why do you even want this?"

Reverb held Hartley at his side, but what seemed rough Len quickly saw was actually quite gentle, even as his words came out bitterly to everyone in the room. "Because being special was all that ever mattered, but I was never special enough. My brother wasn't. My parents. We were so _ordinary_ , anyone could push us around, and they did, until I was the only one left.

"But the Thawnes," he glared at Iris, "and everyone else who looked down on us, they weren't chosen like I was, like some of you were. We're special now, _I'm_ special, and no one is going to take away my destiny ever again.

"Kill them," he said to his crew, speaking louder when Hartley started protesting. " _All_ of them. And get Flash back into position. We're almost ready to end this."

Len saw it all about to implode, the people he'd doomed by asking for their help, Barry about to be used for mass slaughter, too weak to even speak, and Hartley left to witness it all with a partner who wouldn't see reason.

It made Len glad he'd taken a risk—many, in fact, but one in particular tonight. He just needed to stall a tiny bit longer.

"You don't want to go through with this," he said before any of the Supers could act.

"Oh no?" Reverb snorted, holding firm to Hartley's elbow as he dragged him after him and stomped toward Len.

"No. Because I might not have powers, I might not have been _chosen_ …"

The others were starting to stir, all awake now, and Len hoped they could all forgive him for not knowing how this might turn out, but he felt a remarkable sense of calm as his eyes landed on Barry, who despite his weakened state, met eyes with Len bared open and honest and _loving_ , still begging for forgiveness Len would never think necessary.

So, Len smiled and turned back to the enemy.

"I might not be like you…but I still beat you."

The Labs was rocked by the explosion from the printer room with a glass-shattering shockwave.

Len just hoped it was enough.

* * *

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

There was a ringing in Len's ear that made it nearly impossible to focus. He coughed, pushing up at the indiscernible weight covering him—chunks of metal from the accelerator and loosened ceiling tiles that had fallen.

He could be in shock; was he in shock? He tried checking over his body for wounds his brain might be trying to ignore, but he was fairly certain he was whole, just anticipating several bruises tomorrow.

 _Barry_. He had to find Barry!

Sitting up, Len scanned what he could see to orient where he was. Iris was close, pushing against debris like he had and looking unharmed, which meant Barry had to be— _there_.

Len scrambled for where Barry had last been, already so drained and hurt before the explosion struck. Clearing away larger chunks of the machine, Len dug as quickly as he could until he saw the dusty flesh of Barry's bare arm. He was so vulnerable right now, practically naked. Len felt his throat tighten but fought past the panic. He couldn't give up yet. Barry needed him.

Iris gasped aloud when Len finally cleared enough debris away to pull Barry free, though he was hesitant to move him. Holding Barry close, Len tried to coax him to open his eyes. His complexion was pallid, but he couldn't be sure if that was merely dust.

"Barry… Come on now, no faking this time." Len smiled weakly. "Please..."

A faint cough left him, green eyes fluttering.

"Barry!" Len held on tighter. "Oh, my love, tell me you're alright…"

"Your _what_ now?" Barry sluggishly turned to look at Len, and his dazed expression turned into a grin.

"I-I…" Len realized what he'd said. "Um…"

"I love your romantic, melodrama, Lenny," Barry said, weakly but clear as he snuggled into Len's hold on him. "And all the rest of you too."

Now wasn't the time to indulge romantic melodrama, but it warmed Len to hear that. Since he could finally breathe, he glanced around for the others.

Iris was smiling at them as she helped her brother sit up beside her, who'd completely avoided getting buried somehow. Sam, across the room, grimaced like he might have a broken arm, and Rosa clutched her head, but Axel and Nora seemed easiest off, despite having been taken out be Reverb earlier, while Frost currently sat atop a disoriented Professor Tech.

Just when Len started to worry about their missing member, Hartley pushed up from the wreckage with a shake of his head. They'd survived— _all_ of them—with the Supers all either unconscious or buried.

"What can I do for you?" Len returned to Barry, a smile lighting up his face. "What do you need? Anything? Tell me."

Blinking slowly, still somewhat out of it, Barry managed a smirk. "Is it still off the table to ask for a blowjob?"

Len laughed and pressed his forehead to Barry's before he kissed him soundly. "Asshole."

"Mmm," Barry agreed. "But what I do need is food. I could definitely eat."

"Of course. You need calories to heal. I'll find something." Len tried to think of anything he had stashed in this room, but there was nothing, and the state of the breakroom was likely worse. Maybe the Cortex had an energy bar in his desk—

"Cisco, no!" Len heard seconds before he turned to discover Reverb recovered from the rubble, looking wild and furious as he aimed a palm inches from Len's face.

"Nice try," he said, and Len closed his eyes for the inevitable blast, hoping the pain wouldn't be too horrible and that it would be over quickly.

But nothing happened.

"No… _No_ ," Reverb growled, prompting Len to look again.

This was what Len had hoped for, but in the moment of facing death, he'd forgotten. "I was right. That wasn't just any explosion, it was a wave of the same energy from my guns, amplified tenfold. For the next ten minutes, you're as powerless as I am." He smirked at Reverb's raging. "So yes, it was a good try."

Reverb lunged at him, but someone's hands grasped him by the front of his clothes and hauled him to his feet first.

Mick! Followed by dozens of armed officers swarming inside to come to their aid and slap anti-Vertigo cuffs on the Supers, ensuring their powers wouldn't kick back in any time soon.

"You wanna resist," Mick said as he lifted Reverb off his feet, "you go right ahead."

Reverb's body slackened. He was beat.

Len felt Barry squeeze his arm, and he turned to look at him, so grateful, but Barry looked at _him_ with gratitude and wonder now.

"Good job, Lenny. You're the hero tonight."

Len supposed he was, though he hadn't done it without help.

The officers continued digging out Len's impromptu team and arrested the escaped and wanted Supers as they roused.

Finally, one of them asked, "Who are all these people?"

"Just civilians," Len said when Iris and Wally looked wary, and he noticed Frost sporting her brunette hair again, "all Powerless, who came to our aid when the Supers attacked."

There was nothing to point at Barry as The Flash, after all. He was out of costume, which was in the Cortex behind closed doors. No one needed to be outed tonight.

Once enough debris had been cleared away and Len grabbed a few protein bars, Barry waved the paramedics away no matter how much they protested—too risky they'd realize he was more than human.

Mick eventually brought Reverb over to them, since it seemed he had something to say.

"Not bad, _Cold_ ," he whispered. "Not bad."

"For a Powerless?" Len said.

Reverb had nothing to add to that, but Len didn't think he planned to divulge his or Barry's vigilante status.

Hartley stepped up before Mick could lead Reverb away. It wounded Len to see his friend reach for the villain's face as he had reached for Barry's, knowing Hartley's ending would be different.

"You have always been special," Hartley said, "but not because of superpowers. That isn't what attracted me to you, or you to me, and it doesn't define us. You are amazing just as you are, and so are all the other people pushed aside for not being special enough or what someone else thinks they should be. I hope one day you come to realize that. Will you see me if I visit?"

Len feared Reverb would shrug him off, but instead, he leaned his face into the touch.

"I still think you're weak," he said fondly, "but I'd never turn you away."

They kissed, even with most of the others and the police all there to see. Len wasn't sure if he felt pity for Hartley, happiness, or both, but Hartley seemed satisfied despite being separated when Mick handed Reverb to another officer, so maybe that was enough.

Most of the questioning was wrapping up, but tomorrow they'd all need to make statements. Barry had been fed and clothed and looked nearly normal now, though it would take a long night of rest for him to fully recover—just as Lisa burst in, refusing to let anyone stop her.

"I'm _deputy mayor_ ," she said, as Mick hurried to wave her through.

She attacked Len with a fierce hug, and almost did the same to Barry before Len warned her away. She embraced Barry more gently then.

"The explosion cleared the way for us," Mick said, finally having a moment alone, just the four of them, "not that I like that sorta invitation."

"I'm sorry, Mick. It was the only thing I could think of," Len said.

"You saved the day, brother." Mick patted his shoulder. "And no one even gets to know about it."

"Sure they do," Lisa said, "they just won't hear it was Cold. _Leonard Snart_ saving the day sounds much better."

Len smiled, seeing the pride in all their faces that was mirrored in the others when they came over to thank him. He shook his head, blaming himself for their injuries, since Sam did have a broken arm, and several had varying levels of concussions.

"We'd be dead or enslaved by now if not for you," Nora said, to which the others nodded agreements, "so accept the thank you, Snart."

Leslie was there just in time to see them disperse, thankful for what they had been able to do, despite the damage to Len's floor. Insurance would cover that. What mattered was the people, something Len had always appreciated most about Leslie.

"Can I do anything for you, Leonard?" she asked, and while Len's nature was to be humble, one look at how much Barry needed rest told him what he needed to ask for.

"Yes, actually. Could someone drive us home?"

XXXXX

"I promise, Mother. I'd be at the hospital if I wasn't well."

"And Barry?"

"He can't risk a hospital, but he's resting. He heals quickly. He'll be fine."

Len held his phone to his ear as he headed for his bedroom to check on Barry even as he said that.

He'd insisted Barry stay with him tonight, so of course Barry had quipped, "Well you did promise to invite me in this time."

"I'm so proud of you, baby," Lorna said, "but do be careful. I get the feeling you two aren't planning on stopping these heroics any time soon."

"We can't, Mother. The city needs us. Reverb and his gang aren't the only threat."

"I know." She sighed. "Just answer me plainly. Does it make you happy?"

Len understood the hidden addition— _Does he?_

Coming upon the bedroom door, Len inched it open to peer inside and saw Barry soundly asleep under the covers with Gideon curled on the other side of the bed, cuddled against his hip. She peeked an eye open at the disturbance of light, glaring as if to dare Len to comment on her choice of bed partner.

He had every right to comment given how much she had been protesting Barry as _his_ partner. But it seemed she'd finally accepted that Barry was going to be part of Len's life.

"Yes," Len answered softly, "much as it surprised me."

"That's all I'd ask for. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Mother." Len hung up and whispered into the room. "And don't worry, dear. I won't say a word."

Late as it was, Len was too wired to sleep. He figured he owed Sofia and Ryder their last few chapters.

The eruption as they reunited, and Sofia telling Ryder how she didn't want anyone else, only him, only this new life she'd found, was perfect. Ryder, of course, was more than willing to accept her—and talented with his tongue and hands and hips eventually too.

It was wild and ravenous, but also more emotionally charged than any encounter so far, because now things were different between them, there was depth and meaning and the promise of a future. It made their lovemaking far more engaging when already the writing had always drawn Len in.

He found himself beaming at the screen as he read them together, loving the afterglow and the wrap-up chapter that followed even more, because it showed the domestic bliss ahead while still never losing the passion.

Len's pulse was erratic, his stomach hot, his cheeks flush, not that he had plans to shake Barry awake for his own selfish needs, though the thought did occur to him. Instead, he readied himself for bed and slipped into the room quietly to join Barry, who breathed evenly, completely out as his body healed.

Gideon only slightly raised her head but didn't move from her spot beside Barry's hip.

Glancing over at Barry's sleeping face, not used to sharing his bed, and regardless of his pounding pulse and how much part of him longed to touch Barry and hold him close right then, Len resisted the urge and quickly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXX

Resistance in the form of an immovable cat sharing his pillow prevented Len from turning his head to the left the next morning. Gideon must have deemed it too risky to stay between them. Rather than disturb her, Len shifted to his right—where Barry was much closer than before.

His eyes fluttered open as he stirred, looking refreshed and healthier with a glow in his skin, much more recovered after a full night's rest. "Hey there…" he said with a lazy grin.

"Good morning." Len tried to keep his voice steady.

Lifting a hand to trace his fingers down Len's face, Barry simply looked at him for a bit like he could hardly believe they were in bed together.

"S-so, um…" Len stuttered, suddenly unsure of himself, "even though we defeated Reverb, were you amenable to staying? Maybe see how being a superhero treats you?"

"I don't know," Barry said as though seriously contemplating, "you handled things fine without my help. Doesn't seem the city needs me to be its hero."

" _I_ need you," Len said plainly.

"Well, if that's the case," Barry's grin widened, "how could I say no?" Taking hold of Len's chin, he pulled him in for a kiss, firm, but not seeking much else just yet.

"I-I finished my novel," Len said against his lips.

"Yeah? Happy with the ending?"

"Very much."

"And how about the _very_ end?"

Len knew Barry meant the smut more than the afterglow, but that's what he had been hoping to remind him of. "Yes, I enjoyed that too," Len said, tentatively shifting closer and nudging Barry's legs.

Which were as bare as his chest.

"Are you _naked_?" Len said in accusation.

"No. I overheat when I sleep, but I still got my underwear on. See…" He pulled one of Len's hands to the edge of fabric beneath the covers, daring him to seek out more, and for once, Len didn't resist.

"M-may I—?"

"You can do whatever you want," Barry said with a husk in his voice that made Len shiver.

Len let his fingers drift across the waistband, then kept his momentum going to trail lower over Barry's bulge, lightly at first, and then he gave the outline a firm squeeze.

Barry sighed like that simple act was the greatest relief.

"H-how are you already so hard?" Len asked.

"Coz it's morning. And I'm lying next to _you_. You hard for me yet, Lenny?" Barry's hand drifted down too.

"Getting there," Len said, which made Barry smirk—until he touched Len over the top of his sleep pants and his eyes widened.

" _This_ is getting there? Shit…"

Len flushed at the compliment, squeezing Barry experimentally again, while Barry stroked him in kind. This Len had done before through his limited experience, but with Barry there was the promise of so much more.

Diving forward to capture Barry's lips, Len sought out his tongue so he could suck on it, making Barry moan when he did. He thought of all the things that made him hot when he read a good love scene and wanted to experience all of that with Barry.

Then something bucked against the back of his head. He thought it was Barry's hand at first, but one was trapped beneath them and the other held Len's cock.

A second buck was followed by _paws_ stepping across Len's pillow, trying to get between them.

"Are you serious right now?" Barry growled, looking up to see Gideon directly between their pillows. "A little space, please. Or I'm flashing you into the living room and locking the door."

" _Barry_."

Gideon growled in warning, and Barry looked ready to make good on his threat.

"Dear," Len said to her patiently. "Please?"

A moment passed where Gideon continued to stare daggers, and Barry dramatically rolled his eyes, until finally, as if she could understand them completely—and Len truly believed she could—she huffed and sauntered _between them_ down the length of the bed, only to hop off the end and leave them be with a flick of her tail.

"I believe that may have been her final note of approval," Len said, looking at Barry with a smile. "It seems she's alright sharing me."

"Good, coz I don't plan on letting you go." Barry pulled Len in with an aggressive tug, returning his hand to his clothed cock and kissing him deeply. He sucked the end Len's tongue now, and Len jumped to full hardness in seconds. "I can't wait to get a look at you…"

"Y-you can…look at me."

"Yeah?"

"J-just, um…I-I need everything to be, uhh…"

"Slow?"

"Yes."

Barry grinned. "Oh, Lenny, that's gonna be the best part."

A delirious laugh left Len as Barry flung the covers off them. Barry _was_ wearing underwear, but he was so obviously hard, the front glistening with wetness. Len knew he was the same; he could feel it budding at his tip, especially when Barry got up on his knees to gaze down at him.

"Sh-should I…" The heat of Barry's gaze made it hard for Len to think.

"No, I got this," Barry said and reached for the hem of Len's shirt, "you just tell me if there's anything you don't want."

Len shuddered at the brush of Barry's fingers up his stomach, drawing the shirt up with them. He raised his arms and lifted to let Barry pull the shirt free, assuming he'd go for the pants next, but he ran the flat of his hands across Len's collarbone first, then down his pecks and stomach and back up along his chest hair and over nipples.

"This is why I like the bodysuit. You hide in your clothes otherwise, and you have so much to show off."

"I-I don't think—"

"Lenny, no arguing tonight. Okay?"

Len sensed the seriousness in Barry's words. Hard as it was to accept the compliments Barry lavished on him, he could do that. "Okay."

Barry's thumbs looped into his waistband then, and he grinned as he started to drag them down. Len had boxer briefs beneath, but he was so hard now, so full of anticipation, the outline of him was clear through the underwear and his head was peeking above the elastic. It made his cheeks feel hot to see how hungrily Barry looked at him.

"Shit, Lenny… Spread out like this…" He traced his fingers down Len's length, cupped his balls through the fabric, then trailed up again until he teased the pad of his thumb over the revealed slit of Len's tip. "You're porno ready, I swear. But hey…your glasses."

Len shivered from how casually Barry had slid his thumb through the wetness he was leaking, but he had enough sense to follow Barry's gaze to the end table where he'd set his glasses last night.

"Can you see okay without them?"

"I-it's a little…fuzzy."

"Well, can't have that." Barry leaned over him, deliberately hovering his crotch near Len's face, smelling of musk, as he snatched up the glasses and slithered back down to fit them on Len's face. "I want you to see everything. Besides…you look sexy in 'em."

He wasn't straddling Len, more leaning over him from one side, but he threw a leg over Len's hips now and kissed him, letting his body settle into place so that his hardness pressed to Len's and made him whimper at the contact. Barry was such a tease.

Len's eyes fluttered closed when the kisses moved down his jaw, his neck, his chest, and as Barry went, his hand slid into Len's underwear, smoothing the wetness along the length of him. More whimpers built in Len's throat. Normally, he didn't care if he was loud, alone in his apartment, but with a partner to hear him…

"Don't hold back," Barry said like he could read Len's mind, tonguing a nipple and wrapping his long fingers tighter around Len's base. "I love your voice like that."

Letting the sounds pour forth with new fervor, Len found that all he had to do to comply was stop stifling himself. Barry felt so good touching him, kissing him, and licking down his stomach into his navel while his hand worked him.

At last, Barry freed Len from the confines of his underwear that had grown so tight, slid them down his legs, and just…stared. Len wanted more of Barry's hands and mouth, but his eyes almost made him whimper all on their own.

Barry ran his tongue slowly over his lips. "You want me to fuck you the first time, yeah?"

"Y-yes," Len said.

"Which is perfect," Barry's eyes flicked to Len's face, "can't tell you how much I've thought about it, but seeing _this_ beauty…mmm, we are definitely going to try things the other way around eventually too."

"It's not…that impressive."

Lifting onto his knees, Barry slid his own underwear off, revealing him to be hairless and plenty well-endowed himself, though Len was bigger. Len was more interested in seeing Barry at all, naked in bed beside him, than caring about size, other than the general trepidation of having Barry _inside_ him, which he definitely wanted.

"You've seen porn before, right?" Barry said, dropping his underwear off the side of the bed and spreading Len's legs apart so he could hunker between them. "Likely more porn than the real thing? Maybe you think you're only a little above average."

"I-I am aware I am above average, thank you. I just never thought it mattered much, aside from inappropriate…"

"Boners?"

Len flushed, considered how close his boner was to Barry's lips. "It really excites you?"

"Imagining having you inside me, sitting in your lap like I like anyway, riding this gorgeous thing? Oh, yeah. But what I have planned for this morning will be bliss too. I'm gonna take you all in, Lenny. I like a challenge."

The few sexual encounters Len had experienced had been a handful of halfhearted blowjobs and messy, furtive handies, and it had been a long time since either. Barry put all those memories to shame with the first slick wrap of his lips around Len's head, while he tugged Len's hips closer and placed each of Len's knees over his shoulders.

"I-I'm not… I-I-I don't think I…"

"Lenny," Barry slurped lewdly with his tongue, "if you get a quick one off that just means I can take my time the rest of the morning. Trust me, you got two in you. Gonna have plenty in you soon." He snickered. "Now relax. I'm gonna eat you all…up."

The moan Len didn't try to bite off was loud enough that he heard Gideon startle with a skitter of claws against laminate somewhere in the living room. Barry chuckled around Len's length with a hum, encouraging him to hang on for purchase.

Len's hands found the curve of Barry's head and tangles of his bedhead locks, legs comfortably perched over Barry's shoulders and hips raised as Barry took him in, bobbing with each new inch devoured and getting him so wet with the slithering of his tongue. One hand held Len firm at his base, the other rolling his balls, hitting him with so many sensations at once.

He would not last long; he could already feel himself close. How was Barry taking him so deeply? When Len looked down with panting breaths, he saw almost all of him down Barry's throat now, barely an inch left, and then Barry kept going until his nose pressed to Len's curls, eyes watering but looking very pleased as he caught Len's gaze.

He bobbed again, and _again_ , throat closing tight around Len's shaft, his head all the way down Barry's throat, twitching for release. Barry's eyebrows bobbed suggestively like his forward motion, and with a smirk despite how full his mouth was, suddenly, the walls around Len began to hum—and _vibrate_.

"Oh god!" Len was coming, suddenly and hard, unable to stop or give Barry any warning, which only seemed to make Barry more pleased after a slight choke and cough once he pulled free with a long lick.

"Mmm…damn, Lenny…no joke, you are the hottest, sexiest, most amazing person I've ever been with. I'd make you come like that a dozen times just today if I could."

"I-I'll try to keep up if you mean that." Len smiled coyly, dazed but sated.

"Oh, you are getting another for sure. You won't believe how else I can make you feel good." Barry climbed up Len's body from between his legs, and Len felt the slow slide of Barry's cock against his skin, making him twitch in anticipation for more. "Tell me, how do you pleasure yourself?"

"Wh-what?" Len's bashfulness wasn't entirely gone.

"No embarrassment allowed, I just need to know what your body is used to," Barry teased his fingers through Len's chest hair as if petting him to sooth him, "so I know how to set the right pace. You want to keep going, right?"

"I…yes. And, well, I-I suppose…the drawer tells a better story than I could." Len gestured to his nightstand again, which had a single drawer, housing things he normally wouldn't allow anyone other than him to open.

Climbing across Len like before, this time Barry kept in skin contact, letting his cock drag again and placing his ass right in front of Len's face. Len knew he was being invited to touch, teased with an open offer to indulge, but his hand still shook as he grazed his fingers from the small of Barry's back down his spine and along the soft mounds of each cheek.

Barry glanced back at him with a wink. "Impressive collection in here. Plugs, vibrators, a few attachments. Anything missing?"

"That's everything. Nothing as large as, well…the real thing. So, um…I-I've never really…"

"It's okay. We'll go slow, but if it's too much at any point, say so. Your body might need adjustment time before we can do everything I want to do for you. But let's see how things go, and you be the judge." Barry somehow managed to be wicked and sweet at once, swiping only the lube from the drawer before he closed it.

His face scrunched when he slid back off Len and set the lube aside.

"No condoms in there. I could go into alien physiology, how you couldn't catch anything from me even if there was something to catch, but I have some in my wallet anyway—"

"It's fine," Len said, honestly having forgotten the need since nothing about Barry was normal. As a scientist, it seemed silly to ask for something that didn't serve any purpose between them. "No…alien syphilis to worry about?"

Barry snorted, which made Len relax further. "No. I promise."

"And I trust you, so…oh! Before we continue," Len said when Barry moved right back between his legs and lifted them, "it shouldn't only be about me. What do you want me to—"

"Lenny," Barry turned his face to nibble at Len's thigh, "there is plenty of time for me. This absolutely can be all about you. Trust me, I'm getting everything I want. And when we're done, I'm gonna be that much more addicted to you," he kissed tenderly where he'd bitten, "so you're never gonna get rid of me."

"Promise?" Len said.

"I promise."

"Even though I'm older, well _outwardly_ , I suppose, since you don't really…age?"

"I got one more secret about that," Barry said, rocking Len's body back to massage up the back of his thighs, which did wonders reigniting his softened erection, "a good secret. Save it for later so we can make good on our morning?" He ground his own erection forward, teasing at Len's cheeks.

"B-but then, after that…no more secrets?"

"It's the last one."

The softness in Barry's eyes told Len it really must be a good thing, something to bring them closer, not apart, so he didn't dwell, merely relaxed to allow Barry whatever he wanted.

"You liked my little trick from before, yeah?" Barry lifted a hand to show a blur of speed in his fingers just as he'd vibrated his throat before.

"Very much." Len's cock twitched in response.

"Just you wait. I don't need the lube yet, coz I bet you can help." He slowed his fingers to normal and walked them up Len's chest toward his mouth.

Len was salivating already and opened more than willingly to let Barry slide his fingers in. He imagined using his mouth on Barry's _cock_ instead of his fingers as he sucked them, keeping eye contact and twirling his tongue.

"Always knew you had a talented mouth," Barry said, eyes dilating darker, and _oh_ , Len wanted to show him he was right. "You're so hot, Lenny. Smoldering. I might never let you out of this bed."

A grin around Barry's fingers caused a bit of spittle to slip from Len's mouth, and Barry swiped at it with his thumb.

The tease of those wet fingers down between Len's balls and around his hole made Len shiver. He rocked back, anticipating the first press inside, and when it came, it was instantly _not enough_. Len moaned and rocked for more.

"Got you all relaxed?" Barry asked. "Nice and open? Good. Maybe you can take more than I thought."

Len nodded vigorously.

"Ready for your _favorite_ finger?" He flicked Len off with his left hand to drive the point home.

Laughter sputtered out of Len as he shook his head. "You are so…"

"Adorable? Alluuuring?"

"Barry…" Len whined, rocking again, grateful for the deep twists of Barry's finger but needing more. " _Please_."

Barry's eyes darken even more, and Len felt an answering press of his long middle finger. That was better, so good, both digits dragging along Len's walls.

Barry started thrusting deeper, faster, as Len lost the ability to speak and simply laid there, mouth agape, making what he imagined to be the obscenest of faces. Barry never took his eyes away, and just when Len wondered if he had to beg for more, he felt the vibrations kick in and _god_ , it was so much better than any toy.

"You hard enough again?" Barry ducked down to lick a long stripe up Len's underside, cleaning the cooling remains of cum.

Len whimpered, because he was still oversensitive but _oh_ , that felt amazing.

Barry started sucking up the sides of his cock like eating a popsicle, all while he fucked Len with those fingers and squeezed his thigh in encouragement. Len would come again already at this rate. He had thought it would be harder, that he'd fumble or chicken out or feel too nervous, but with Barry, it all moved so naturally, so comfortably, that he didn't have the chance to second guess himself.

"I think you can handle me, Lenny, but I'll go slow, and you just tell me—"

"Wait," Len said when Barry pulled his fingers free. "Yes, I mean, absolutely we will do that, but I…f-first I, um…I-I just want…"

"Come on," Barry shifted to lean over Len and placed a soft kiss to his lips, "tell me."

Len took a breath. "I want you to get one of the plugs from the drawer, the largest one, and put it inside me. Then I can stay open for you while I suck your cock like you've been asking."

" _Shit_." Barry laughed and pressed his forehead to Len's like a loving nudge. "Keep talking like that, and I'll come before we roll over."

After another swift kiss, Barry went for the drawer, finding the plug quickly. Now, finally, Barry reached for the lube and coated it slickly.

"Imagining you using this on yourself is so hot, you have no idea," Barry said as he brought the plug down to Len entrance and teased the skin.

"I-I haven't used this one yet actually. Only the middle one."

"Giving me all kinds of firsts, huh? Let me know how it feels."

He pushed it in slowly, one large lip at a time. It was the last bulb Len worried about, but when that threshold came, he cried out at having it in him.

"Lenny?"

"Oh god…and you're going to feel even better, aren't you?"

Barry chuckled in relief. "Oh yeah. I'm gonna get you so loud, your neighbors'll complain for weeks." He kissed Len's neck, then his cheek, then his lips. "Need help getting up?"

Len reached for him in the affirmative. He was jelly, but he very much wanted to pleasure Barry.

Sitting up moved the plug in deeper, and Len groaned. He couldn't imagine anything better, yet he knew Barry would give him that.

"You good?" Barry asked, so Len decided to show him.

Grabbing Barry's shoulders, he rolled them to the center of the bed and pushed Barry down into the mattress. Every jostle shot spikes of pleasure up from the tightness of the plug, his renewed erection bobbing for attention as he laid Barry out and spread his knees apart. The smell of sex was intoxicating, Barry leaking down his sides in a tempting flood of excitement that Len bent to lap at—not tentatively but full on until he'd cleaned every drop and then sucked down Barry's tip.

" _Len_." Barry clawed at the sheets, encouraging Len to do more.

He'd only ever done this once and terribly, but he knew what he enjoyed, what turned him on in his hottest fantasies, and he was nothing if not an improviser. He wondered how much of Barry he could take, so he swallowed him all the way down and found he could take _everything_.

Placing his hands at the base and balls like Barry had for him, Len sucked and slurped and locked eyes with Barry. And oh, the plug felt good with how he crouched, back arching and hips rocking, trying to imagine Barry inside him already.

"Lenny…if I come, I can bounce right back, please… I want to come with your mouth on me."

Len sucked furiously to let Barry know he could, that he wanted him to, he wanted—

Barry came hot and fast down Len's throat and he swallowed without a thought, gasping for breath when he pulled off and resting his head against Barry's thigh. He may have forgotten to breathe for a moment.

"Geez, Lenny, I… _wow_ …" Barry threw an arm over his eyes and laughed at the ceiling. "I mean, I was already keyed up but shit. I am gonna make you feel so good." He peeked an eye at Len from beneath his forearm like the most devilish of promises.

The whirlwind of Barry using his powers to flip their positions again did nothing to dull the movement of the plug that made Len whine.

" _Barry_ , I…I-I…"

"Yes?" Hovering over Len, Barry reached down to tug on the plug without pulling it free, grinning widely at the prize beneath him. "Ask me, Lenny, and I'll give it to you."

Barry truly was every one of Len's fantasy men in one neat package.

"Please…fuck me," Len said, hardly believing the words left him without stammering, "I want you to."

Even if Len hadn't known Barry's true form was made of light, he would have sworn he shimmered right then as he twisted the plug free. The pop when the bulb left Len made him gasp, the rest sliding out easily. He felt so open, ready for everything Barry had to offer.

Making quick work of lubing himself, Barry brought two slick fingers to Len's entrance to make sure he was wet enough, stretched enough, and ready, to which Len spread his legs wider and caught Barry's eye to tell him _yes_ —with confidence and comfort like he'd always hoped he'd feel.

" _Please_ ," he said again, and the way Barry gripped his hips to yank him closer made his breath catch.

Len felt the tip of Barry breach him, and he flailed to find something to grasp before Barry leaned closer so he could grip his shoulders. Barry pushed in slowly, so slow that at first, it was easy, like the plug pushing back in but wider, and then… _deeper_.

"Barry!"

"Need me to wait? Or pull out…?"

"Just a little, just for a moment," Len panted.

Barry pulled back, only the first two inches left inside Len, which felt so _good_ as Len pulsed around him. He just needed to breathe and adapt. Looking up at Barry, all the fears he'd once had that Barry would only want him so far as this moment seemed so foolish, because Barry, behind his masks, held so much love in his gaze.

For Len.

"It's okay. Keep going. You feel amazing," Len said, moving his hands to Barry's face on either side of his soft scruff.

Barry smiled and slid just subtly forward, slower than before, and while the pressure was great, it wasn't insurmountable, it—oh god, oh _fuck_!

A squeak cracked in Len's throat.

"Lenny?"

" _Please_ …don't stop."

With a chuckle, Barry continued, and Len kept waiting for it to be too much again, until he realized, Barry was all in, and it still felt wonderful.

He bucked his hips up, inciting a deeper moan.

"Is it okay?" Barry asked with the first ounce of self-consciousness.

"It's so…I mean you…I mean _god_ , Barry, I just…" Len had lost all faculty to speak. " _Please_ …" he managed, because it conveyed the urgency he had for Barry to _move_.

The rhythm Barry started pushed Len so far up the bed, they had to adjust to keep him from hitting the headboard. It wasn't that Barry was rough, but that Len kept urging him _harder_. The depth of it all, the touch of Barry's hands, the course of vibrations, had Len floating, knowing how long he could last when he'd already come once.

Moving his hands from where they'd fallen on Barry's neck to the back of his head, Len yanked him down, kissing ravenously and delving as deep with his tongue as Barry was thrusting inside him. It was like having the perfect meal after starving in the desert; he couldn't get enough.

"Harder!"

"Shit, Lenny, you're…incredible."

" _Barry_ , ngnnn…why did I wait so long to give in?"

"Coz you have standards and I'm a scoundrel," Barry husked, kissing his neck as he thrust faster.

Len rocked up to meet him. "Yes, you are… _My_ scoundrel."

There was something so satisfying about Barry coming first, releasing inside Len, and then apologizing that he hadn't been able to hold back or ask if it was okay.

"Barry," Len soothed him with his hands on Barry's cheeks again, "it's alright. It's perfect."

Barry chuckled a breathy laugh. "Not until you come again too," he said and gripped Len's cock tight between them, rocking hard into the mess he'd released, still ready for round three by the feel of him, but Len only had a few seconds left, just another thrust, two, and then—

"Barry!" he keened his release that kept on coming, and _coming_ , so much so that he thought he'd pass out, especially when he'd swear that once again, Barry glowed.

Their foreheads came together, then a kiss with the press of their lips.

"Sofia and Ryder got nothing on us," Barry said, rolling to the side to let them breathe.

Len simply laughed.

After they caught their breaths, Barry flashed away and back to clean them. It was a handy trick, having a speedster around. All Len had to do was lie there and let the remaining tingles course through him. Then Barry snuggled his side like Gideon might have, and Len nuzzled him in kind.

As they lay there, quiet and content, Barry took Len's hand and laced their fingers together, Len thought to be sweet and connect them, but as he watched, their hands began to glow—Len's as well, just like Barry.

"Enhanced and Supers aren't any more special than someone Powerless. In fact, it's the Powerless not altered when I fell that are the most compatible with my kind. Only a Powerless would react like this," he raised their glowing hands, "that's how I know."

"Compatible?" Len asked.

"It means there are some people we can mate with outside our species, but more than that, some we can…join with and make them like us." The glow faded as Barry dropped their hands between them and looked Len in the eyes. "If you want this to be permanent, we can do that. We can even ascend one day if you really want."

"I can be like you? Be with you…always?"

"You get why I liked that you were Powerless. But we have time to think about all that."

"Yes. Thank you for telling me."

Just knowing it was an option filled Len with hope. He couldn't imagine leaving his family any time soon but changing to catch up with Barry and not slowly lose him to time sounded perfect. Romantic, even, like a storybook ending.

For today though, they could simply enjoy what they had.

XXXXX

Len preferred being busy. Something always needed to occupy his mind and hands, or he got restless. It amazed him that having his floor of STAR Labs filled with others didn't make him feel any less accomplished. And not even a little anxious.

After all, he couldn't finish the blueprints and technical specifications for the new Center for Vertigo Support on his own. It was a huge joint project with Nora, Sam, Rosa, Axel, and Hartley all needed to help him see it through.

Well, and _Wally_ on some nights, but so far it seemed they were successful in harnessing his powers for widespread use. People needed a place where they could feel safe discussing their enhancements and powers without worry, because the vote, for now at least, had stayed at the city level and had been decided to _not_ have registration for Enhanced. It might even be overturned that Supers register.

The Flash made an 'official' announcement that should the day come when Supers no longer had to be singled out, he would step forward and reveal his identity, but until then, if staying hidden helped him keep the city safe, he planned to do just that.

When asked about his partner Cold, he'd simply said, "The law doesn't apply to Powerless."

Mick had always been known as the Enhanced Captain of Central City, so he was that much more vocal as a poster child for the Center, promising he would personally ensure it was a safe place for everyone and that it would never be used to exploit identities. Maybe the chance to be more open would cut down on the amount of people who felt the need to do bad with their abilities—maybe it would help more good Enhanced and Supers come out of the woodwork like Hartley, Sam, and Rosa.

Wally and Iris were less convinced they'd come clean, but then they were criminals, so Len couldn't say he was surprised. Same with Frost—Caitlin—but Len didn't mind having a few friends in low places if it was for the greater good. A little grey never hurt anybody.

Or not too many, anyway.

The recent successes and capture of the Supers by Deputy Mayor Lisa Snart's brother hit the city by storm, Len no longer able to stay in the shadows like he preferred. Though maybe he didn't mind so much anymore. It wasn't only him spotlighted, after all, but his colleagues as well, shining a positive light on both STAR Labs and the mayor's office.

Jesse made a point of mentioning publicly that it would be his honor to see Lisa take his place someday, and he continued to groom her for the job.

Everyone was happy, much as Lorna still worried over all of them. Even Mick seemed more relaxed at times. It helped that to their surprise, Reverb himself named McGee as an accomplice, even if she hadn't known the end goal. He didn't even do it for a lighter sentence, he said, but because he owed someone a kind act.

Some people thought that meant Len, who'd thwarted him, but Len knew the real person was Hartley.

Looking up from his work now, seated at his desk—with a buzz of activity about—Len saw Hartley enter after a scheduled visit to Iron Heights. Everyone currently working on the floor bypassed security without issue, Len had made sure of it.

"How was Cisco today?" Len asked, petting Gideon on his desk, who preferred to stay close to him lately, though she enjoyed having more people around to dote on her, he thought.

"He's well," Hartley said. "They brought in a renowned psychiatrist from Gotham, who's been very successful at helping inmates there. I think Cisco is responding to our combined efforts wonderfully. It's a start, at least."

"Rathaway," Nora breezed in with her usual authoritativeness, "once you're settled, I could use your help on calibrating the satellite."

"Of course!" Hartley answered brightly, despite having entered only seconds ago.

She offered a nod before disappearing again. While it was a more under the books project, they'd decided that pointing the STAR Labs satellite outward to watch for…activity might be in their best interest. After all, most government satellites were focused on solar flares, but they knew Vertigo had been caused by something else.

With a smile, Hartley moved to remove his coat and get to work, but Len stopped him, coming around the desk to grip his shoulder in support.

"Are you really okay?" Len asked. He still didn't think he was the best at social interaction, but he knew when that question needed to be posed.

"No," Hartley admitted quietly, "but I will be. He's worth it. And this," he gestured into the next room where they could see Sam, Rosa, and Axel happily arguing about something through the glass, "makes all the difference."

Len returned to his desk, stroking Gideon's head once more and prompting her to get up and stretch, since it was close to dinner time. "You see, dear, everything worked out quite well, didn't it?"

Alarms blared through the Cortex—not STAR Labs security, but an alert from CCPD about Enhanced or Super activity requiring intervention. Most of the officers had anti-Vertigo guns now, but additional assistance was often needed.

The others gathered in the Cortex just as Barry flashed into the room with a whoosh.

"Anything exciting?" he asked.

"It seems Miss Smoak is back," Len said as he checked the intel, "along with a potentially Enhanced partner in a green hoodie. We better both go for this one. Does Joe have any details on Felicity having a new beau?"

"We can make a pitstop to check," Barry said, zipping to the doors protecting his Flash suit from unexpected visits from Leslie and coming back to stand beside Len with everything but his mask on. "Guess that means I better dress you too, huh?"

He flashed away again, then pleasant tickles assaulted Len before he was suddenly in his Cold costume.

" _Must_ you do that in front of us?" Nora planted her hands on her hips.

"You didn't see anything." Barry shrugged. "Now, who's manning comms today?"

"Me!" Axel jumped up and pushed through the others. "It's my turn."

"And if you need any tailored backup," Rosa said, twirling her fingers to indicate her and Sam's specific powers.

"We know just where to find it," Barry winked.

Hartley stayed behind unless there was real concern, given his testimony against the Supers was one of the few things protecting him from being named an accomplice, but it was a good team nonetheless, with plenty of room for growth.

"To West's Garage," Len said, fitting his goggles into place, "then to Central City Gold Exchange."

" _Nice_ ," Barry grinned before the expression got covered by his cowl, "anyone want a souvenir?"

" _No_ thieving," Len reprimanded, but if he was being honest, should something go missing, he was less inclined to chide Barry about it. They did their part, and the nights they weren't saving the city, well, they found successful ways to pass the time.

"Be careful now," Hartley said before Barry gripped Len around the waist to whisk them off.

Len was rarely rash, even when moving at the speed of light in Barry's arms. He didn't need to be told to be more impulsive anymore, but when he did take risks, he always knew they'd be worth it.

"We will," he said, and when Barry tugged him closer, he felt the thrill of excitement in his gut like he had since the first night they met.

* * *

THE END

Thank you all so much for voting for this, urging me on, and commenting along the way. I do plan at least one epilogue, because I would love to have these two meet canon Len and Barry, like I've had this idea in my head since I made these two up! So you can bet that will come along someday.

Please let me know if you enjoyed how everything wrapped up.

Much love! And see ya next ficcie!


End file.
